Los Consejos de Afrodita
by Glori Whitlock Cullen
Summary: me encontraba en una posición poco ortodoxa me gire y vi al dios del sexo que tenia encima de mi–Edward por dios, donde aprendiste eso-esto lo aprendí gracias a tu programa afrodita.-oh,oh edward sabia quien era y a juzgar por su expresión no le gustaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: pues lo mismo que en los otros fics, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me adjudico la trama. **

**Summary: me encontraba en una posición poco ortodoxa, me gire y vi al dios del sexo que tenia encima de mi– Edward por dios, donde aprendiste eso- - esto lo aprendi gracias a tu programa afrodita.- oh, oh edward sabia quien era y a juzgar por su expresión no le gustaba para nada.**

_**Nota: Las letras en cursiva representan los pensamientos de bella, en esta parte, la escena queda "congelada" y solo se escucha lo que el personaje este diciendo, su entorno queda estatico y no forma parte de la historia en ese momento.**_

* * *

** Cap I las citas**

** -** Entonces, he de suponer que tu programa de hoy es sobre las citas, porque no hayo otra explicación para que aceptaras salir con Mike Newton – preguntó por enesima vez mi amiga rosalie, quien se encontraba acompañandome en mi tour semanal por el centro comercial

- Pues si rose tienes razon. El programa de hoy en la noche es sobre las citas y Mike Newton es el claro ejemplo de que no hacer en ellas –

- Jajaja si bells tienes razón, recuerdo la primera vez que ese equis me invitó a salir, al final de la cita intento besarme ¡osea besarme a mi, a Rosalie Hale por dios que pretendia!

- Jajajaj ¿que?, si que esta loco, pues bueno, entonces Mike Newton es un excelente material informativo para el programa de esta noche-

- Creo que hasta podrias escribir un libro si salieras tan solo por un mes con el, lo titularias " 2000 cosas que no debes hacer en una cita" -

- Amiga creo que 2000 son pocas jajajaja. Pero bueno Rose ya dejemos de hablar de mi, cuentame como te va con Emmet-

- Maravilloso amiga, simplemente maravilloso, creo que emmet es la orma de mi zapato. El sabe como mantenerme en el piso, aunque a veces me hace pisar sin el - suspiro teatralmente mi amiga,

_**Estan viendo, creo que la vida es injusta. Yo que tanto busco y busco, y a rose le llego sin buscar. A veces me daba mucha envidia, ella habia encontrado al hombre de su vida, mientras yo seguia de cama en cama, aunque no me malinterpreten a mi me encantaba mi vida, pero ultimamente sentia que algo me faltaba. **_

- Huy huy, alguien por fin consiguio dominar a Rose la indomable –

- Jajaja bells, a cada marrano le llega su diciembre, no te burles mira que a ti te va a tocar en cualquier momento de estos–

- lo dudo mucho amiga, lo dudo mucho –

Seguimos en nuestro recorrido, compre unas cuantas prendas de ropa intima, varios zapatos y unos gorros muy bellos, rose solo compro unos accesorios pero me dejo sorprendida cuando entro al sexshop del mall y comenzó a buscar ciertas cosillas como que si esta no fuera la primera vez que entraba a una tienda de este tipo.

- Este… Rose… ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- ¿Qué no es obvio bella, vamos amiga, esa pregunta viniendo de ti se me hace un poco fuera de lugar –

- Ok, yo se que se hace aquí, pero lo que no se es; ¿que esta haciendo tú aquí? – caminó hasta el fondo de la tienda donde estaba la sección de disfraces y escogió uno de colegiala el cual venia con regla incluida y debaja muy poco a la imaginación. (ver en mi perfil )

- Wow rose, eso si es verdad que no me lo esperaba de ti amiga, vas a dejar a emm boqui abierto –

- Pues ya ves bells, yo tambien tengo mis aces bajo la manga, creo que ya es hora de probar cosas nuevas y ponerle un poco de picante a la relación. Anoche hablamos y los dos aceptamos esto, pero quedamos en que era el quien iba a comprar las cosas…

- Esto si que lo va a sorprender ajajaja, me imagino la cara del oso. Amiga esta noche no duermes y conociendo la intensidad del oso no podras caminar en dias jjajaja. –

_**Ok lo que me recuerda que tengo muchos dias sin nada de acción y ya me esta pasando factura, el pobre de edward mi vibrador ha tenido mucha acción. Tendre que aceptar la invitación de Demetri. Nota mental; llamarlo despues que salga de comprar**__._

- Eso espero amiga, eso espero. Vayamos a pagar y salgamos que todavia tienes que arreglarte para la cita y llegar al trabajo –

- Si rosi, es verdad tenemos que movernos, ¡mira la hora que es! –

Salimos del mall entre risas y consejos que le di a rose para la gran noche, llegamos al estacionamiento nos despedimos y cada una se fue en su respectivo carro. En el camino sonó mi tlf y como mandado a hacer era Demetri.

- Demetri querido ¿Cómo estas? –

- Bella, _bellisima, _ahora que te escucho estoy mucho mejor, y tu ¿como estas? –

- Muy Dem, disculpa que no te haya devuelto la llamada pero entre una cosa y otra se me olvido por completo. ¿dime para que soy buena? –

- Tu querida mia eres buena para muchas cosas, pero esta vez te quiero invitar a cenar y luego a bailar ¿Qué me dices? – propuso Demetri con voz seductora, su invitación me cayó del cielo ya me tocaba un poco de diversión.

- ¿Y cuando seria? –

- Lo mas pronto posible, de verdad quiero verte –

- Bueno Demetri, hoy se me hace imposible ya que tengo un compromiso muy importante que no puedo cancelar y mañana debo madrugar porque tengo una conferencia en una institución, asi que sera para otra ocasión –

- Que te parece el viernes a las siete, asi nos da tiempo de cenar y luego dirigirnos al club y pasar una noche maravillosa –

- Me parece perfecto Demetri, el viernes sin falta nos veremos –

- Magnifico bellisma nos vemos el viernes, lo estare esperando con ansias. Ya veras como nos la pasamos maravillosamente. Te mando un beso muy grande en esos labios de fresa que tienes – ush este Demetri si es verdad que no pierde tiempo jajaja

- Ok Demetri hasta el viernes chao –

Demetri era un muy buen amigo, el sabia que entre nosostros no podia haber nada serio y lo entendia por eso me gustaba tanto, era solo sexo ocasional sin compromisos, y sexo del bueno. Me apresuré a llegar a mi departamento ya que estaba sobre la hora. Me di una ducha rápida y me puse algo sencillo pero sexy no queria que mike pensara cosas que no eran y se hiciera ilusiones. El pobre pensaba que yo en realidad estaba interesada en el, si solo supiera que era parte de mi experimento, lo necesitaba para poder ayudar a mis queridos radioescuchas y que mejor ejemplo que Mike mosca Newton. (**Ver en mi perfil**)

Llegué al restaurant unos minutos despues de la hora acordada y para mi sorpresa mike no habia llegado, entré al local y el maître me recibio.

- Muy buenas noches, señorita en que le puedo ayudar –

- Si buenas noches, la reservación esta bajo el nombre de Newton – el joven revisó no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa picara.

- Si aca esta Newton Mike, el señor todavia no ha llegado, permitame y la acompaño hasta la mesa – el maître me tendio la mano y yo gustosa la tome. Cuando ibamos en medio camino, senti con el maitre era alejado bruscamente de mi lado, me gire para enfrentar al estupido que habia hecho semejante cosa y para mi sorpresa era Mike, quien tenía cara de enfado y el puño preparado para acestarle un golpe al maître.

- Mike por dios ¿que te pasa? – le pregunté en tono bajo pero dejando en claro la molestia que me causaba el espectaculo que estaba montando –

- ¿Como que qué me pasa?, llego preocupado por la tardanza y encuentro que este tipo ya queria quitarme lo que es mio–

- ¿Disculpa, y que exactamente es tuyo? – esto si que era el colmo, le di una mirada de disculpa al pobre maître y el se retiro con un asentimiento.

- Discúlpame bella, pero es que me molesto ver a ese tipo muy pegado a ti –

- Ese tipo es el maître del restaurant quien muy amablemente me acompañaba hasta la mesa ya que tú no habias llegado, y no tienes ningun derecho a decir que soy tuya – le dirigí una mirada envenenada que dejaba en claro lo molesta que estaba y al parecer dio resultado ya que bajo la mirada y hablo bajito.

- Discúlpame bella, no fue mi intención decir eso, es que me puse celoso, de verdad que significa mucho para mí el que hayas aceptado esta invitación – huy, pobrecito Newton vale, pero bueno asi es la vida; nadie lo manda a hacerse falsas esperanzas, cambié la expresión de mi rostro a una mas serena y fingí una sonrisa.

- Esta bien Mike no te preocupes te entiendo, olvidemos el mal entendido y disfrutemos la velada – el tomó mi mano y me guió hasta la mesa, aparto mi silla y se sento al frente, tenia una sonrisa de lo mas estupida en su cara.

- Bella, te pido disculpas nuevamente por lo acontecido. Me alegra mucho que estes aquí conmigo, a ver cuentame como has estado.

- Excelente mike, no me puedo quejar de mi vida ¿y tú? – esta pregunta siempre la hacia, era evidente el doble sentido, pero casi nunca nadie me la contestaba como era debido y obvio que mike menos lo hizo.

- Yo estoy muy bien Bella, por cierto saludos te mandó mi mama, me dijo que habia hablado con tu madre hace pocos dias.

_**Tipico; error numero uno. Nunca hablar de sus madres en una cita y menos decir que te mando saludos, cuando probablemente era mentira y en este caso tenia razon porque la vieja Newton me odiaba. Huy Mike empezastes mal. **_

- Ah si que bien. ¿Y el trabajo como esta? – esta era otra pregunta mal intencionada, si solo respondia lo necesario era buena señal, pero si por el contrario se embarcaba en una historia de lo que hace a diario y de lo "exitoso" que era no auguraba nada bueno.

- Magnifico bella, me va muy bien, no hace mucho me dieron un ascenso y me subieron el sueldo, dejame decirte que fue una disputa muy dura por el puesto pero al final gano el mejor y ese soy yo. – que les dije… jajaja

- Oh que bien me alegro por ti – dije con una sonrisa e interes fingidos

Llegó el mesonero y nos tomó la orden, Mike quiso lucirse al ordenar el vino pero fallo enormemente.

- nos puedes traer un C_abrenet Sabañoñ_ del 2000 por favor -

- ¿disculpe señor? – la cara de mesero era un poema, estaba muy claro el error de Mike

- Cabrenet Sabañoñ, ¿que ni siquiera saben de buenos vinos aquí?, tendre que hablar con el gerente – jajaja por dios, era evidente que mike no tenía ni la más minima idea de lo que estaba hablando.

- Disculpe joven , mi acompañante se refiere a un _**Cabernet Sauvignon –** _intervine con una sonrisa amable, pero con la pena a mil por el falta de mike

- Ah ok, ¿año?

- Un 85 estaria bien –

- ¿Lo prefiere solo o la mezcla con un Merlot o Malbec? –

- Con un Malbec estaria bien, y disculpe el mal entendido –

- No se preocupe señorita, esto a veces pasa – el mesero se retiro con una mueca burlona en su rostro. Le dirigi una mirada divertida y socarrona a Mike quien no hayaba que hacer o decir.

- ¿Bueno Mike ya decidiste que vas a pedir… de cenar claro esta?-

- Eh… esto… si ya decidi, ¿y tu? –

- Si Mike, hace rato que decidi lo que quiero… para cenar –

- Me parece perfecto –

Y asi pasó toda la noche, con Mike haciendo estupideces y yo tratando de no ser reconocida por nadie. "la cita" fue un total fiasgo como me lo esperaba, un error tras otro y lo peor era que el estaba totalmente convencido de que todo iba viento en popa tanto asi que al final de la noche cuando me acompaño hasta mi auto…

- Bella ha sido una magnifica noche, espero que se repita –

- Eh… si Mike, sobre eso… - no pude seguir ya que vi como la horrosora cara de Newton se acercaba lentamente a la mia con los ojos cerrados, yo di un paso al lado con tal que cuando el pensara que ya estaba cerca de mi cara impactara contra el vidrio de mi _audi coupe quattro_ (**ver en mi perfil**). Su cara fue todo un poema, al no verme al frente de el se giró violentamente al lado derecho pero al no encontrarme se comenzó a desesperar hasta que giró al lado izquierdo donde estaba yo con una ceja levantada y mis brazos cruzados en el pecho.

- ¿Qué pretendias hacer? –

- Eh… esto… yo pense que… pues… bueno ya que la cita habia ido tan bien, podiamos cerrar esta noche tan maravillosa con un beso – dijo con un sonrojo pero con voz de "seductor" según el.

- Mike, primero; la cita ha sido un total fracaso, no se que te hizo pensar que habia sido maravillosa y sobre todo que yo la habia disfrutado y segundo, asi la cita hubiese sido perfecta no creo que te hubiese dejado besarme porque en realidad tu y yo nunca, no pasara. Lo siento, nos vemos – me monté en mi carro y salí volando de alli. Al llegar al primer semaforo no pude aguantar la risa y comencé a reirme como una loca tan asi, que no me habia fijado que la luz ya habia cambiado y que tenia a varios carros atrás pitando y seguramente vociferendo un sinfín de malas palabras.

Llegue a la estación con el tiempo justo, emmet tan solo verme entrar a la cabina quitó la musica y me dio mi entrada.

Al aire en 3. 2. 1 –

- Hola, muy buenas noches mis queridos radio escucha es un placer para mi compartir otra fantastica noche en este, su programa; "los consejos de Afrodita", hoy estamos celebrando nuestra transmisión numero 20 dedicado a las citas, oh si, ese momento que a mas de uno pone de los nervios, son muchas las dudas que nos atacan horas antes de salir por primera vez con una potencial pareja. En la noche de hoy, estaremos aclarando todas las dudas en relacion a este tema y les dare unos que otros tips que les seran de mucha ayuda; creanme. Pero primero vamos a una pausa musical ya regresamos –

**FUERA DEL AIRE**

- Hey bells ¿como te va? Por poco no llegas a tiempo- ese es el metiche y preocupon de mi mejor amigo y operador de sonidos emmet.

- Hola emm, una mosca que no me queria liberar, esta es la tercera peor cita de la semana. Agh es que hoy vengo con todo. ¡Dios! ¿Porque les es tan dificil comportarse?, es decir, es la primera cita y no debes lanzarte a menos que tu pareja te haya insinuado algo y creeme que yo no le insinue nada a ese cara de vomito de Mike.

- Bueno bells ese es tu problema, bien que te dije que el chico Newton era una mosca-

- Si, si lo recuerdo. En fin, a lo pasado pisado, y si te pregunta por mi le dices que me fui a Venezuela a visitar unos parientes.

- Ja, ja, ja, ok bella como digas, preparate que salimos en 5, 4, 3, 2 ,

**ON AIR**

- Y seguimos, para los que nos estan sintoniozando a esta hora les recuerdo que hoy estamos hablando sobre las citas, asi que, si tu eres unas de esas moscas de bar que no saben que hacer no te apartes que estas en el programa perfecto para ti…

_**Hey hola se me olvidaba presentarme; mi nombre es Isabella Swan, bella para mis amigos. Tengo 26 años, soy Periodista y Sexologa, vivo en londres, soltera por gusto no por obligación, tengo un programa de radio muy famoso por cierto que se llama "los consejos de afrodita" y tengo un hermanastro del cual estoy secretamente atraida. Solo mis amigos más cercanos saben que yo soy afrodita, ya que he querido mantener mi identidad en secreto. La historia que estan leyendo es sobre mi vida la cual iremos conociendo poco a poco. Bueno ya basta de tanta chachara y continuemos con el programa.**_

- A ver, las citas…, vamos chicos, ¿porque se les hace tan dificil comportarse a la altura en una cita? es decir, no es nada del otro mundo. Se trata solo de dos personas que deciden salir para conocerse mejor y ver si hay o no quimica, no entiendo el porque se ponen tan nerviosos, ¿tan poca autoestima y confianza tienen en si mismos? aunque debo reconocer por experiencia propia, que hay algunos que tiene un super ego lo que yo llamo "complejo de Jhonny Bravo". No hay nada mejor que ser uno mismo, aunque claro esta, si puedes darle un toque minimo de distinción a la realidad bienvenido sea.

- Mi operador me esta indicando que tenemos una llamada… hola buenas noches ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

- Hola afrodita soy Paul y quiero preguntarte que hacer si el caso es alreves, si es la mujer que tiene muchisima "autoestima", ¿me explico? Y todo sea ella, ella, ella.

- Bueno Paul, en ese caso debes preguntarte si con una mujer asi es con la que deseas estar. Aunque, se puede dar el caso que la chica se haya puesto un poco nerviosa porque de verdad le atraes y quiso que supieras todas sus cualidades. Asi que mi consejo seria, que le propusieras otra cita y si la chica sigue con el yoismo a mil, pues entonces debes considerar lo primero que te dije ¿ok?

- Si afrodita muchas gracias por tu consejo es que de verdad esta chica me gusta y espero que sea la segunda opción y no la primera.

- De nada mi estimado Paul yo tambien lo espero asi, estare muy al pendiente de tu caso, asi que debes llamarnos para que me cuentes como termino todo, bye –

- Ah llegado el momento de publicidad, pero no se aparten que en seguida volveremos con los consejos de afrodita –

**FUERA DEL AIRE**

- Bella, bellita ¿Qué hariamos nosotros sin tus consejos?

- Bueno em, en realidad estarian perdidos sin mi –

- Tienes mucha razon, aprovecho la oportunidad para preguntarte si sabes la dirección de un buen sexshop, estuve hablando con rose y me dijo que estaba dispuesta a probrar nuevas cosas, por lo tanto esta noche la disfrutare al maximo – oh dios este emmet no para de pensar en el sexo.-

- Jajaja, bueno… esta la sexshop que queda en la avenida Maddison, la que esta a una cuadra de la iglesia a la que va mama, allí encontraras de todo, esa gente son unos expertos.-

- ¿y que me recomiendas? –

- Bueno querido oso eso depende que tan dispuesta este ella a experimentar – jajaj si solo supiera emm la sorpresa que le tiene rose preparada - Por ser la primera vez que van a usar este tipo de "herramientas" te recomiendo que vayas con calma, puedes comprar algun lubricante de sabor y porque no un vibrador o un consolador tu eliges. Creeme, no hay nada mas erotico que verle la cara de orgasmo a una mujer cuando es penetrada con alguno de estos aparatos por manos de su pareja - el decirle eso a emmet me hizo recordar aquella vez…

- Hey bells ¿y como sabes eso?, no me digas que tu lo has hecho con otra mujer – exclamó emm con un supuesto tono alarmado pero con la diversión viva en sus ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?, no chico sino que una vez me hicieron eso y la habitación tenia espejos en el techo y tan solo con ver mi cara de satisfacción orgasmica me hizo correrme-

- Ok…., creo que fue demasiada información sobre tu vida sexual... pero gracias por el consejo. –

- Jajaja, tu fuiste quien pregunto y de nada. Anda vamos ya es momento de continuar. –

**ON AIR**

- Ok regresamos. En esta parte del programa les dare algunos tips que pueden poner en practica al momento de una cita, estos consejos mas alla de ser medicos, estan basados en mi experiencia personal.

- 1) Se tu mismo, si es necesario adornar la verdad hazlo. Pero solo con cosas creibles y que en futuro cercano las puedas lograr, para que asi no se te descubra la mentira.

- 2) Aunque a nosotras nos gustan los halagos, por favor no empalagues, mantente creible.

- 3) Se creativo. Sal de la rutina del cine y la cena. Llevala al bowgling, al teatro, a un paseo de campo, y bueno si la chica es como yo el que la lleves a una librería y le compres algunos libros de su preferencia eso sumaria muchos puntos a tu favor.

- 4) Y por favor, por favor, no seas un lanzado. Si tu chica te da las señales pueda que tengas la oportunidad de cerrar la velada con un corto y casto beso, pero si no es el caso por nada del mundo lo hagas creeme, eso te puede valer una gran cachetada, que te dejen sin el dia del padre o que tu chica se moleste.

- Ahora los dejo con un poco de buena musica Kings of leon Sex on fire. –

**FUERA DEL AIRE**

- Bueno emm ya sabes, luego de la pausa pones el final que grabamos y listo, nos vemos el miercoles, cuidate y suerte esta noche. –

- Ok bells, tranquila todo bajo control, gracias nos vemos.-

_**Y bueno como se habran dado cuenta ese fue mi programa. Tuve que salir antes ya que como le habia dicho a Demetri mañana tengo que dar una charla en un colegio y debo salir temprano porque queda a dos horas de camino. **_

Salí a toda prisa de la emisora ya que no habia tenido tiempo de preparar el material. La charla era basica, pero como era en un colegio religioso no podia usar mi vocabulario usual, porque sino las monjas eran capaces de ponerme un crucifijo en la frente a ver si me derretia. Lo que sucede es que en mi consulta yo acostumbro a hablar como dice el dicho "claro y raspao", no me ando con rodeos ni buscando palabras "bonitas" para explicar las cosas. Pero esta vez debia moderarme un poco.

Iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me fije…

- Disculpe, lo siento mucho, no me fije permitame – levante mi cara para ver quien habia sido el tarado que me habia tropezado y casi me atraganto.

_**En serio yo habia visto chicos bellos en mi vida pero este era como que dios, la exageración de la belleza, estaba parado justo debajo de la luz de un poster y eso me permitia verlo con claridad. El halo de luz que desprendia la bombilla, mas el ambiente nocturno el daban a este un semblante de sensualidad y misterio increible.**_

- Eh si, no se preocupe yo tambien venia distraida no hay problema – Jajajja dios mio caras como las que tiene este chico me suben un poco el autoestima, juro que el tipo quisiera tener vision laser porque me esta devorando con la mirada. Toma eso te pillé viendome.

- Tosí un poco para recordarle que todavia estaba en frente de el.

- Disculpe de verdad no fue mi intensión. – exclamo con un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas. Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y emprendió su camino, me voltee para tener otro angulo de ese cuerpecito y debo decir que la madre naturaleza fue bien generosa porque aparte de todo tenia un buen trasero.

- Con ese pensamiento llegue a mi departamento y me dispuse a relajarme como solo yo sabia hacerlo, una copa de vino, mi baño de espumas y mi buen amigo Edward el vibrador.

* * *

**Ok gente, bueno este es mi tercer fic, aunque es el segundo que subo con esta cuenta. Espero que les haya gustado lo que se esta planteando. Ya vimos a que se dedica bells, (una de sus profesiones) y para serles sincera me fascina su trabajo jajajaja.**

**Tambien observamos las primeras impresiones, aunque dejenme decirles que no todo es como parece ya en el segundo cap veremos un poco mas de edward.**

**Nos leemos en el segundo cap, por favor dejen sus comentarios (el globito ese amarillo no muerde) tomatazos, y recomendaciones, TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO.**


	2. Cap 2 Primeras Impresiones

CAP 2

**PRIMERAS IMPRESIONES**

Me levanté bien temprano, desayuné y me aliste para la charla. Me puse una falda de tubo negra, con una blusa blanca sin mangas y mis infaltables tacones, mi maquillaje fue ligero y mi cabello lo sujete en una coleta de lado a nivel de la nuca, al estar conforme con el resultado me encamine a mi auto. En el camino iba repasando los temas con cuidado de no usar palabras "inapropiadas", al cabo de 1:45 minutos llegué al colegio.

Durante todo el camino a la dirección noté como algunas chicas se me quedaban viendo con miradas reprobatorias y otras con cara de admiración y envidia al ver que ellas no podían usar este tipo de trajes y menos lucirlos como yo. Entré a la oficina y allí estaba la madre superiora esperándome.

- Señorita Swan buenos días, me alegra que haya podido venir –

- Buenos días Madre Superiora un placer estar aquí, y bien dígame donde sera la charla-

- Oh si déjeme mandar a buscar al profesor Edward- jajaja ese es el nombre de mi vibrador. – él es el encargado de coordinar la charla, es mas, fue su idea que la dictaran. Hemos percibido mucha inquietud por parte de la mayoría de las alumnas referente a este tema y para curarnos en malestar y prevenir cualquier inconveniente decidimos dictar esta charla y quien mejor para hacerlo que usted.

- Muchas gracias, me halaga. Cuente con que esas chicas saldrán de allí sin ninguna duda – le aseguré a la directora ya que esta iniciativa me parecía excelente y mas viniendo de una institución tan moralista y estricta en cuanto a estos temas se refiere.

- Quería pedirle algo, se que usted esta acostumbrada a tratar con adultos y por ende su "terminología" es un poco mas abierta así que le pido…- la corté antes de que siguiera ya que venia preparada.

- No se preocupe madre superiora vengo preparada para esto, he adecuado mi "terminología" como usted dice para el lugar y el nivel al cual sera impartida la charla. –

- Excelente, le agradezco mucho.- unos toques en la puerta hicieron que la madre interrumpiera la conversación.

- Si adelante- dijo-

- Madre, acá estoy dígame para que me necesita - hey esa voz…

- Si profesor Edward acá esta la Dra. Swan la sexologa que dictara la charla. Dra. Swan él es el profesor Edward Cullen el coordinador del evento. – me gire para conocer al profesor, le extendí mi mano y al escuchar mi voz un haz de reconocimiento paso por sus ojos, cuando habló nuevamente caí en cuenta que era el chico bello que me tropezó anoche, aunque a la luz del día y con esa vestimenta se veía un poco serio y hasta mas reservado de lo que se veía anoche.

- Un placer doctora, si gusta en acompañarme la guiare hasta la sala de conferencias de la institución.- dijo en tono serio y su mirada evaluadora me dejo en claro que mi vestimenta no le parecía la mas apropiada.

Me despedí de la madre superiora y seguí a edward el inquisidor como recientemente lo había bautizado.

_**Ok gente este tipo tiene serios problemas de bipolaridad, porque ayer si mal no recuerdo, traía una vestimenta semejante a esta y el tipo me esta violando con la vista. ¿Lo recuerdan verdad, que lo pille mirándome de manera poco decorosa así que… ¿mas o menos que le pasa?**_

Íbamos en silencio por el pasillo hasta que el decidió hablar.

- ¿No cree usted que su vestimenta no es la mas apropiada para el lugar donde estamos?, acá educamos a señoritas bajo los mas estrictos estándares y procuramos que no se dejen deslumbrar por las costumbres mundanas - WTF?

- ¿Disculpe, que esta insinuando? Esta es mi vestimenta de trabajo, el como me vista no me resta profesionalismo, si tiene algún problema pues sera mejor que se busque otra, y si mal no recuerdo la noche anterior cuando me tropezó mi "vestimenta" no pareció incomodarle muy por el contrario.- al escuchar eso un furioso rubor cubrió su mejilla y se quedó con la boca abierta buscando cualquier excusa para rebatir mi acusación pero nada salia de su boca.- así que vaya reconsiderando porque yo Isabella Swan reconocida sexologa a nivel nacional no tiene porque aguantarle insinuaciones despectivas a usted ni a nadie, así que con su permiso.- dije con toda la rabia que tenia en esos momento, ¿que se creía este tipo por dios? Me giré y emprendí mi camino hasta la salida, pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando unas manos me detuvieron, me giré y era el inquisidor quien tenia cara de arrepentimiento.

- Le ruego por favor me disculpe, no quise ofenderle ni menos cuestionar su profesionalismo, no debí… discúlpeme, no dejemos que por mis creencias un poco anticuadas las chicas pierdan la oportunidad de oírla-

_**Que les dije mas bipolar y me mato, bella recuerda mantenerte lejos de este tipo mira que lo loco se pega. porque el que anda con renco al tiempo renquea. **_

- Mire… usted… créame que si no fuera porque estoy haciendo esto como un favor a la madre superiora que es muy amiga de mi familia, ya me hubiese largado por su descortesía y falta de profesionalismo y me hubiese asegurado que la madre superiora se enterara de esto.- mientras hablaba su mirada esmeralda se clavo en mis ojos y su agarre se hizo mas suave.

- Le pido disculpas nuevamente. – exclamo con tono apenado, por favor olvidemos todo esto.-

- Ya… sí, deje de disculparse que es lo único que ha hecho desde que lo vi. Ahora sigamos hasta el salón que ya se hizo tarde y tengo consultas a las 2 -

Al entrar a la sala de conferencias ya todas las chicas estaban allí, Edward el inquisidor me presentó y las chicas me recibieron con un caluroso aplauso. Di inicio a la charla, algunas chicas estaban muy desorientadas en cuanto al tema por sus expresiones faciales se notaba. Luego de una hora de explicaciones donde las jóvenes escucharon y tomaron notas atentamente vino la ronda preguntas, pero ninguna quiso preguntar nada, me acerque a la chica que estaba encarga de manejar el vídeo beam y me dijo que nadie preguntaba porque el profesor estaba allí presente.

Me acerque al profesor y le dije

- Profesor, creo que las chicas no se atreven a realizar sus preguntas porque usted esta aquí, les da pena y temen que sus inquietudes sean mal vistas por usted, así que si no le importa puede salir mientras se da la ronda de preguntas. –

- Lo siento pero no, debo quedarme a supervisar la charla y controlar lo que se pueda o no decir- ahgw otra vez este tipo cuestionando mi trabajo -

- Disculpe profesor pero creo debo recordarle que aquí la experta soy yo, creo estar en la capacidad de manejar las respuestas que le vaya a dar a las inquietudes que puedan presentar sus alumnas, aunque si usted lo prefiere puedo dejar que usted lo haga- tan solo escuchar eso una mueca de horror se posó en su rostro, pero aun así no dio su brazo a torcer, viendo que no iba a ceder me dirigí a las chicas -

- Muchachas, verdad que se sentirían mas en confianza si el profesor Cullen nos deja a solas.- un gran y rotundo si se dejo escuchar en todo el salón y voltee con una mueca sarcástica en mi rostro y lo enfrente, ante la insistencia de de las chicas no le quedo otra alternativa que salir de la sala -

_**Jajajaja, ahora si me daré vida, estas chicas necesitan que le hablen con la verdad y aprovechare este momento para usar mi "terminología".**_

- Ok jóvenes ahora que el profesor no esta, podemos hablar con mayor libertad, no teman en exponer sus dudas por mas tontas que sean, mas vale estar claras a que mas adelante se encuentren en un problemas grave por desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Miren que es mejor tener condón en mano que nueve meses y un muchacho -

_ PUEDO QUEDAR EMBARAZADA SI ME TRAGO EL SEMEN DE MI PAREJA AL HACERLE EL SEXO ORAL _

_**Dios mio que clase de pregunta es esa, si eso fuese verdad ya tuviese millones de hijos o millones de abortos jajaja**_

__ _SI ME PENETRAN CON LOS DEDOS PUEDO PERDER MI VIRGINIDAD_

- Muy buena tu pregunta mira, no se suele dar el caso de romper el himen por masturbación o penetración de tus dedos ya que los dedos no son tan largos como para alcanzar hasta el lugar donde se encuentra el himen. En el caso de introducirse algún objeto o vibrador en la vagina de forma demasiado intensa si podría desgarrarlo, o romperlo ya que los mismo tienen un tamaño mas grande y si pueden llegar hasta allá. -

_ ¿SI ME DAN UN BESO PUEDO QUEDAR EMBARAZADA?_

_**Jajajaj ok parenme el tren que clase de pregunta es esa, en que mundo vive esta niña. **_

_ ¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO DEBO ESPERAR PARA VOLVER A TOMAR LA PÍLDORA SI ME HE OLVIDADO DE TOMARLA POR DÍAS SEGUIDOS?_

- Si dentro del mismo ciclo te olvidas con frecuencia o dejas de tomar la píldora anticonceptiva por más de un día, lo más conveniente será utilizar algún método de barrera hasta culminar el período, y luego volver con tu ritmo normal con las pastillas -

_ ¿LAS PASTILLAS DEL DÍA DESPUÉS PUEDEN CAUSARME ALGÚN DAÑO INTERNO? _

- Bueno primeramente me gustaría hablarte de las pastillas como tal. La función de la píldora del día siguiente, "es una modificación en cuanto a la actividad hormonal tanto del ovario como del útero, por lo que no ejerce una función abortiva, ya que aunque la mujer haya tenido relaciones sexuales en sus días fértiles, el óvulo tarda 5 cinco días en liberarse, es decir más de 72 horas, por lo cual este método jamás actúa sobre el óvulo ya fecundado -

- Entre los principales efectos secundarios que pueden sufrir una mujer al ingerir este tipo de pastillas se encuentran los siguientes:

- dolor de cabeza

- vómito

- mareos

- sensibilidad en los senos

- fatiga

- retención de líquidos

- sangrado como si fuese menstruación

- Aun no se han visto casos de mujeres que sufran daños internos lease: infertilidad, malformación uterina, cáncer del cuello uterino o cualquier otra enfermedad por el uso de esta pastilla. Te recomiendo que si te llegas a ver en la necesidad de usar estos métodos de emergencia en vez de ir a una farmacia vayas a tu ginecólogo y que el te medique según sea el caso -

_ ¿MASTURBARME A DIARIO PUEDE SER PERJUDICIAL PARA MI SALUD?

- Jajaja, créeme que no, sino yo ya tuviese problemas de salud muy fuertes jajaja. No mira, la masturbación a diferencia de lo que la mayoría cree no es un pecado o es perjudicial mas bien, esta recomendada por los médicos ya que es un método muy eficaz de liberación de estrés y sirve para conocer tu cuerpo y tu gustos en la sexualidad. Así que no, el masturbarte a diario no te causa ningún daño. Ahora, si eso esta afectado de alguna manera tu rendimiento porque prefieres masturbarte que estudiar o salir con tus amigas pues creo que deberías bajar un poco la intensidad y buscar otra vía de liberación si sabes a lo me refiero -

Y así siguieron las preguntas hasta que las chicas no tuvieron ninguna otra inquietud. Al terminar la charla las muchachas se deshicieron en aplausos y obasiones por lo que Edward el inquisidor al escuchar el escándalo no tardo en entrar pero al ver que ya se había acabado la charla se acerco a mi, calmó a las chicas, y delante de todas me dio las gracias y se volvió a disculpar por su ofensa.

- Bueno chicas, ha sido un verdadero placer compartir mis conocimientos con ustedes, espero que les haya quedado todo claro y que pongan en práctica mis consejos- al decir esto último note como el profesor Edward se tensaba a mi lado y me lanzó una mirada inquietante. Me despedí y salí, cuando iba cerca de la puerta una voz que gritaba mi nombre me hizo detenerme.

- Dra. Swan, Dra Swan espere. – era Edward el inquisidor que venia corriendo en mi dirección, al llegar a mi, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento y traía el cabello alborotado a causa de la carrera. – Quería agradecerle, las chicas quedaron fascinadas y me han felicitado por haberla elegido a usted, me disculpo nuevamente por el incidente, yo mas que nadie debo saber que no se puede juzgar a un libro por su portada, pero entiendame es mi trabajo. Se nos ha instruido para enseñarle a estas chicas simplicidad, obediencia y nos regimos por estándares un poco ortodoxos y de verdad temí que las jóvenes la fuesen a ver con mala cara.- _ah era eso bueno así si puedo comprender. Jajaja. _

- Esta bien profesor Cullen entiendo lo que me esta diciendo, creo que reaccione un poco brusco pero es la primera vez que alguien me cuestiona por mi manera de vestir- al decir esto noté como su mirada me recorría completa al igual que la vez pasada y su fachada de inquisidor quedaba a un lado.

- Creame que lo que menos quise era que se sintiera cuestionada por su manera de vestir, si me permite decirle, usted se ve asombrosa en ese traje- bajo su mirada y percibí un leve rubor en sus mejillas se veía tan tierno.

- Pues muchas gracias, y despreocúpese que ya todo esta olvidado, hasta luego profesor Cullen que tenga un buen día-

- Hasta luego doctora Swan, y muchas gracias-

Enfile hacia la puerta y podía sentir su mirada penetrante en mi espalda. Giré mi cabeza y lo vi allí parado observandome. Agite mi mano y le guiñe un ojo lo que hizo que se sonrojara aun más y sonriera. Edward el inquisidor era un diamante en bruto lastima que yo no pudiera pulirlo.

* * *

**Bueno gente otro capitulo, ya vamos viendo como es edward o sera pura fachada por su trabajo ¿ustedes que creen? Y vemos que bella es la mejor en su área.**

**Jajajaja que preguntas que hacían estas niñas. Bueno les recuerdo que el globito amarillo no muerde, he visto que en el capitulo uno tuve mas favoritos, alerts, author que reviews, solo recibi 2 y se me desanimo un poco, por eso fue que tarde tanto para subir el cap. así que por fis sus reviews son mi aliciente para seguir con esta locura.**

**se que este cap estuvo corto, pero el otro sera mas larguito. En el próximo capitulo, conoceremos más de bella, y sabremos quien es su hermanastro, y si bella siente algo o no por alguien, también entraran otros personajes. **

**Por favor gente háganme saber lo que piensan del cap, de la historia de todoooooooooo, miren que yo estoy muy condicionada con los reviews al momento de subir o no otro cap: D**

**Nos leemos xD**


	3. Mi amado hermanastro

Nuevo capitulo chicas, lo mismo de siempre los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia) solo me adjudico la trama.

Recuerden que las partes donde esta en cursiva y negrita es cuando se congela la escena y solo se escucha lo que habla bella.

Sin mas que agregar ENJOY!

Cap 3

¡Mi amado hermanastro!

Luego del día tan raro que tuve ayer en el colegio con Edward el inquisidor, _**Oh eso me recuerda debo cambiarle el nombre a mi vibrador**_, Quede con Emmet, Rose y hermanastro para ir a un bar y tomarnos unos tragos, la invitación les tomó por sorpresa, alegue que había tenido un día un poco bizarro y quería distraerme, lo cual era solo una parte de la verdad. La verdadera razón era que deseaba ver a mi bello, sexy y deseable hermanastro.

Desde el día que lo conocí no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza.

**Flash back.**

Como era costumbre en un jueves por la noche, me encontraba en la cola para entrar al cine y estaba esperando a mi madre y su esposo phil, a quienes por cierto ya se les estaba haciendo tarde. Mientras la cola avanzaba, yo saque mi teléfono para timbrarles por quinta vez, pero una voz varonil con un muy marcado acento sureño me detuvo.

- Hola buena noche señorita ¿es usted Isabella Swan? - cuando lo mire me bloquee, no podía formar palabra alguna – ¿disculpe? – volvió a repetir ante mi aparente mutismo.

- Oh si dígame –

- Le preguntaba si es usted isabella swan –

- Si soy yo ¿de parte? - le dije con una sonrisa que lo deslumbro _**ja toma eso**_.

- Hola un placer soy Jasper Withlock – un momento ¿withlock?

- ¿Dijiste Withlock?

- Si soy hijo de phil, ellos están buscando lugar donde estacionar el carro y me pidieron que te buscara.

- ¿Y como supiste que era yo? –

- Bueno… ya había visto fotos tuyas, sabes, renee… pero a decir verdad las fotos no te hacen justicia eres mucho mas hermosa en persona- dijo con una sonrisa ladina y un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

- Gracias por lo que me toca…, me alegro de conocerte jasper espero que nos llevemos muy bien hermanito – hice mayor énfasis en la ultima frase lo que hizo que el soltara una carcajada demasiado sexy.

**Fin flash back**

Desde ese día, nuestra relación ha sido como decirlo… "¿muy unida?" jajaja bueno… aunque no ha pasado mas allá de unos ocasionales besos y bailes incestuosos, eso me demuestra que jas no es como otros, el respeta el limite que sin querer nos hemos impuesto.

Me arregle sexy pero normal ¿saben? No quería llamar mucho la atención, bueno… aunque si es la de jass lo acepto. Me puse un jean corte bajo desgarrado en la parte del muslo, unas botas altas, una blusa blanca y mi chaqueta de cuero negra. Mi cabello lo deje suelto y el maquillaje fue sutil. Llegue al bar 10 minutos después de la hora acordada y como siempre, él estaba allí.

Al verme su sonrisa se ensancho y ese brillo especial apareció en sus ojos, se puso de pie y yo camine hasta el. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos en donde las palabras sobraban.

- ¡Jasper! – salude con un poco mas de entusiasmo que el debido.

- Bella, linda ¿Cómo has estado?, te he extrañado muchísimo – dijo envolviéndome en un brazo que decía mucho, sus labios se posaron en la comisura de los míos dejando un casto beso en ellos, era como una caricia.

- Mi jas – dije en un susurro - yo también te he extrañado horrores. He estado bien, envuelta en el trabajo, conferencias, ¿y tu?- le pregunte viéndolo a los ojos y depositando mi mano en su mejilla.

- Todo bien preciosa, anduve buscando trabajo y justo hoy me llamaron de un colegio donde seré el psicólogo y consejero vocacional –

- Magnifico jasper me alegro por ti –

Caminamos hasta nuestra mesa y ordenamos unos cócteles; minutos después, llegaron emmet y rose. Salude a mis amigos y nos enfrascamos en una conversación un tanto trivial y divertida, les conté el incidente con edward.

- Jajaja bells por dios ¿como te pasan esas cosas?- rió mi amigo emmet

- Pero que inepto y falto del sentido de la moda, como se atreve a insinuar algo así, ¿que colegio me dijiste que era?- preguntó rose con evidente molestia en su voz

- El colegio es el "Montecarmelo" el que queda a las afueras de la ciudad.

- ¡¿Qué? – pregunto Jas exaltado – es imposible. Allí es donde me han dado trabajo, y si, las normas allí me parecieron un poco estrictas pero van totalmente acorde con el tipo de educación que se imparte. Ademas, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con algunos profesores del plantel y no me parecieron tan extremistas como este tal edward -

- Pues si jas, exactamente como te lo estoy diciendo, espero que tu no te vuelvas así de mojigato y tampoco te guste mi forma de vestir cuando entres a trabajar en ese colegio – le dije en tono juguetón.

- Eso nunca mi bella, nunca nada de ti me desagradaría – me tomó la mano y con su pulgar comenzó a acariciarla, nos perdimos en la mirada del otro hasta que un leve carraspeo nos saco de nuestra burbuja.

- Bueno chicos – dijo emmet en tono jocoso – vamos a divertirnos o a quedarnos mirando con cara de tontos toda la noche – le envié una mirada asesina a emmet y jas bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

- Si chicos, disculpen. Vamos a pedir una ronda de tequila y luego vamos a bailar – propuso mi querido jasper a lo que todos aceptaron.

Ordenamos los shots de tequila y al son de Low nos lanzamos a la pista. Como siempre; rose y emmet se fueron a una esquina para poder meterse mano como acostumbraban. Jasper y yo nos quedamos cerca del centro y comenzamos a bailar.

Sus manos se posaron en mi cintura por debajo de la tela de la camisa y sus pulgares, comenzaron a acariciar la piel sensible de esa zona. Por mi parte, comencé a moverme al compás de la música mientras que permitía que el marcara el ritmo y la velocidad del baile.

Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)

Boots with the fur (with the fur)

The whole club was looking at her

She hits the floor (she hits the floor)

Next thing you know

Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Cuando llegaba esa parte yo bajaba completamente con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y restregaba mi trasero en si ya muy evidente erección. Al subir me di vuelta y el metió su pierna en medio de las mías mientras que mis manos se movían a los costados de su cuerpo y me meneaba de forma sugerente. El comenzó a menearse e ir bajando poco a poco justo cuando sus manos hacían lo mismo que las mías.

Me separe de el y comencé a bailarle y a mover mis manos por todo mi cuerpo, su respiración se aceleró y cuando comencé a rondarlo, me sentía como una tigresa acechando a su presa, me puse detrás de el y le susurre al oído – me haces mucha falta, te necesito – al oír esto sentí como se relajaba, se giró rápidamente atrapando mis labios en un beso desesperado; delineó mi labio inferior con la punta de su lengua pidiendo acceso y yo gustosa se lo concedí, su sabor invadió todos mis sentidos haciéndome gemir por el éxtasis. Mis manos viajaron hasta sus cabellos los cuales comencé a dar suaves tirones que le arrancaban gemidos de placer.

El aire se nos estaba acabando lo que nos hizo separarnos, dejó su frente pegada a la mía, sus labios estaban hinchados y sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo – ¿porque me torturas así mi bella, tu bien sabes mis sentimientos hacia ti y yo se que tu no me eres indiferente, porque la espera?-

- Hay mi jasper, no es tan fácil como lo piensas. Pues si, es verdad, tu me gustas y mucho. No soporto estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti, ese es el verdadero motivo de la salida de esta noche, pero aunque no lo creas, me da miedo lo que puedan pensar nuestros padres y no soportaría una negativa de su parte – al terminar note como esa sonrisa que solo me dedicaba a mi aparecía en su rostro, me llevó fuera del local y nos sentamos en una banca que estaba cerca.

- Princesa, no debes preocuparte por eso, a nosotros no nos une ningún lazo sanguíneo ni nada por el estilo, no hay ningún impedimento para que estemos juntos –

- Si jas, eso lo se, pero igual me da miedo; no te quiero perder –

- Nunca lo harás mi amor, siempre estaré a tu lado no importa que – lo mire a los ojos y en ellos se reflejaba todo el amor que el sentía por mi y la sinceridad de sus palabras.

- Gracias jas, por eso te quiero tanto. Te propongo algo, intentemoslo, demonos una oportunidad y si todo resulta se lo decimos a nuestros padres y nos enfrentaremos a lo que sea, siempre y cuando tú, estés a mi lado –

- Bella ¿porque siempre te me adelantas?, bueno en fin… Isabella ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia, de ser la mujer con lo que comparta cada alegría, tristeza, triunfo y derrota, la persona que conozca cada una de mis fallas y sobre todo mi alma gemela? - dios mio este hombre es perfecto.

- Si jasper deseo ser tu novia. Ahora besame –

- Siempre que tú quieras princesa –

_**Stop paren un momento, esto no me lo puedo creer, ¿ustedes acaban de escuchar, bueno en su caso leer lo que este hombre me acaba de decir? Todo este tiempo ansiando este momento y al fin llego. Pero mírenlo chicas no es él el mas perfecto, que mas puedo pedir, dulce, inteligente, amoroso, guapo sexy, comprensivo etc, etc, etc, les aseguro que no existe hombre sobre la faz de la tierra o por lo menos en Londres mas perfecto que jasper. Ok ya basta de cháchara que la pose en la que quedo congelado me incita a besarle.**_

- ¿Que te parece si volvemos adentro? deben estar buscándonos -

- Esta bien volvamos – me levanté y él entrelazo nuestras manos y entramos. Los chicos estaban sentados en la mesa y cuando nos vieron una sonrisa picara se posó en sus labios, pidieron otra ronda mientras que rose y yo íbamos al tocador.

- Cuéntamelo todo – exigió rose apenas entramos, echándole seguro a la puerta.

- Nada rose, solo que jasper y yo decidimos darnos una oportunidad –

- Aaaaaaaaa – gritó rose – me alegro por ustedes, se lo merecen. Tienen mucho tiempo reprimiendo esos sentimientos que para nadie o por lo menos para nosotros no son ningún secreto.

- Gracias rose, pero lo que me da miedo es como pueda reaccionar mi mama o phil, se que nosotros no somos hermanos pero hemos compartido mucho tiempo "como tal" y quizás nuestros padres no estén de acuerdo –

- Es razonable tu miedo bella, pero si de verdad se quieren y lo suyo es fuerte, ellos deben entender y ustedes deben defender lo que sienten –

- Si rose, por eso fue que le propuse que lo intentáramos y si funciona se lo diremos a todos –

- Me parece sensato amiga, les deseo lo mejor –

Salimos y regresamos a la mesa. Los chicos estaban hablando animadamente, me senté al lado de jas y el tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa. Pedimos unos aperitivos, otro ronda de bebidas y estuvimos bailando hasta que alrededor de las 3 de la mañana decidimos regresar.

Jasper me escoltó hasta mi casa, al llegar allí se apresuro a abrirme la puerta del auto y me acompañó hasta mi departamento.

- Bella no sabes lo feliz y extasiado que me siento – eso no era necesario que me lo dijera ya que su sonrisa lo delataba.

- Jas – lo abrace – no tienes idea de cuanto he esperado esto, desde el día que te vi sentí que tu y yo estaríamos juntos. Te quiero mucho jas y haré todo lo posible para que esto funcione –

- No hace falta que me lo digas, yo confió en ti y en lo que sentimos, te quiero Isabella Swan - unió nuestros labios con un tierno beso – ¿Qué planeas hacer mañana? –

- Bueno a las 4 salgo de la revista y a las ocho tengo el programa –

- ¿crees que podamos almorzar? –

- Por supuesto, ¿te parece a las 12:30? –

- Perfecto te paso buscando, quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial, que tengas buenas noches mi bella princesa –

- Que tengas buena noche jas - envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo bese con ganas, demostrándole lo mucho que lo quería – hay jas eres mi hombre ideal –

Amaneció rápidamente, la noche anterior me pareció todo un sueño pero llevaba sus besos grabados a fuego en mis labios. Me levanté y tomé una ducha. Me esmere en mi vestimenta ya que hoy iba a almorzar con mi jasper.

Llegué al trabajo y en la entrada ya estaba mi asistente quien como todos los días me esperaba con mi café y la agenda del día, en el trayecto ella me iba leyendo todos los compromisos pautados.

- Isabella, Aro quiere que le entregues el borrador de tu sección para el aprobar los temas lo mas pronto posible – dijo jane mi asistente.

- Gracias por recordarmelo jane, antes del mediodía se los llevare, ¿algo mas? –

- No… oh si lo olvidaba, ya vuelvo – salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su cubículo, volvió con 3 hermosos tulipanes, uno blanco, uno, rojo y el otro rosa – esto llegó para ti en la mañana –

- Gracias jane puedes retirarte – tomé las flores y retiré la nota.

"_El blanco, por la pureza de tu alma y transparencia de tu mirada"_

"_El rojo, por la pasión con la que vives la vida, y la que me entregas en cada beso"_

"_Y el rosa, por el adorable rubor que cubre tus mejillas y lo dulce de tus labios"_

_** J. W.**_

_**Ven chicas, por hombres así es que a mi se me suben los valores, siento que lo amo**_…

La mañana pasó mas rápido de lo que creía, cuando menos lo pensé, ya jasper estaba en mi puerta

- ¿Lista para ser mi acompañante? – dijo parado en la puerta con su aire sexy.

- Listisima – le dejé los documentos a jane y salimos, me abrió la puerta de su carro y dentro me saludo como era debido.

- Hola princesa – se acercó y me besó – disculpa que no te había saludado, no sabia si… - lo callé con otro beso

- No te preocupes cariño, te lo agradezco, varias personas del trabajo sabes que eres mi hermanastro y se hubiese visto mal, ¿Cómo amaneciste? -

- Bien ahora que estoy a tu lado – lo dijo en tono tan dulce que me hizo sonrojar

- ¿a donde planeas llevarme? –

- Es una sorpresa, es un lugar muy especial para mí y espero que te guste –

- Todo cuanto venga de ti me gusta mi vida –

- Vamos entonces –

En el camino, jas llevaba mi mano sujeta y en cada luz roja se volteaba a dedicarme una sonrisa, o simplemente a rozar mis labios con un tierno beso. Luego de media hora de camino, nos adentramos en una zona residencial rodeada de bosques y bellos parajes. Cerca de un lago, estaba una cabaña que tenía un letrero que decía restaurante "Bella Italia". Entramos y nos recibió una bella pareja de ancianos al parecer dueños del lugar.

- Jasper que gusto el volver a verte; ya nos tenias abandonados – saludaron los señores, la mujer lo abrazó y le dio un sonoro beso en cada mejilla. El señor por su parte, lo estrechó en sus brazos y le dijo algo en el oído que ocasionó que jasper riera.

- ¿Y esta bella dama que te acompaña? – cuestionó el señor

- Marcos, ella es bella… la mujer de quien les he hablado –

- Oh señor, jasper me alegro mucho por ti. Hola linda es un placer conocerte mi nombre es Dídima y este viejo que ves aquí es mi esposo, jazzi nos ha hablado mucho de ti, ya estaba ansiosa por conocerte – yo le respondí con una sonrisa y estreché su mano.

- Vengan pasen, llevemoslos a nuestra mesa especial para enamorados – caminamos tras la pareja quienes iban enfrascados en una conversación que al parecer tenia que ver con lo que íbamos a almorzar. Jasper retiró mi silla, me senté y el tomó asiento en el puesto del frente.

- Bueno chicos – dijo marcos – dentro de poco le traeremos una botella de nuestro mejor vino y prepararemos nuestro platillo especial, que se que te gustara linda - dijo marcos guiñándome un ojo, a lo cual yo respondí con una sonrisa – espero se sientan a gusto, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedirlo –

- Linda es un placer tenerte aquí y mas al lado de nuestro jazzi, el es un buen muchacho, vale oro, y tan solo de verte se que tu también eres una buena persona, me alegro que por fin se hayan decido a dar este paso – el comentario de Dídima me dejó un poco descolocada, ya que eso quería decir que ellos estaban al tanto de nuestra situación y al parecer ella lo notó ya que marco rió y le dio un codazo.

- Tranquila hija, jazzi es como nuestro nieto y el acude aquí cuando necesita un consejo y nos contó lo de ustedes, por eso te digo que me alegra –

- Muchas gracias señora Didima, yo estoy muy feliz de haber dado este paso con jasper – le sonríe a mi jass y tome su mano por encima de la mesa y el me sonrió de vuelta. Marcos y Didima se retiraron a preparar nuestra comida y yo mire a divertida a jass.

- Nuestro jazzi? - le dije con una sonrisa burlona enarcando una ceja.

- Que te puedo decir, marco y Didima han sido como mis abuelos desde que me mude para acá hace 8 años, descubrí este lugar y desde el primer momento congeniamos. Desde entonces, he venido aquí de 2 o hasta 3 veces cada semana y ellos han sido mis consejeros y pañuelo de lágrimas muchas veces –

- Ummm ¿imagino que ya están acostumbrados a verte por aquí con alguna acompañante? – no me pude resistir el hacerle esa pregunta… el me miro divertido, aunque eso no influía en nada pero la curiosidad pudo mas –

- ¿Celosa?, bella eres la primera mujer que traigo aquí, te dije que vendríamos a un lugar especial – apretó mi mano y se acercó por encima de la mesa y me besó.

A los pocos minutos llegó el vino y nos enfrascamos en una conversación sobre todo y a la vez nada, ya que en realidad había pocas cosas que desconociéramos el uno del otro, puesto, que las veces que habíamos tenido tiempo de estar juntos, lo aprovechábamos para conocernos mejor. La comida pasó demasiado rápida para mi gusto, lo que nos prepararon estuvo riquísimo. Jass con cada gesto, cada mirada y cada palabra me demostraba lo buen hombre que era, pero sobre todo lo mucho que me quería.

Cuando terminamos, marcos y didima se acercaron a nosotros y marco con voz dulce pero seria le dijo a jasper que me cuidara, puesto que yo valía oro y que si me llegaba a lastimar lo pagaría muy caro lo que logró sacarme un sonrojo. Nos despedimos de la dulce pareja con la promesa de volver otra vez y compartir una velada con ellos.

Durante el camino de regreso me sentía dichosa, jasper me seguía demostrando lo mucho que le importaba, y eso me dio las fuerzas para dar el segundo paso, aunque suene muy apresurado, es que la relación entre jasper y yo era muy diferente a cualquier otra. Así que este fin de semana jasper seria todo mio.

* * *

Ajaaaaaaaaaaaaaa acá estoy jajajajajaja. Bueno, tengo una razón de peso para mi ausencia LA TESIS DE GRADO dios como de horrible es hacerla. Pero al fin ya hoy la entregue ya solo me falta esperar que el jurado la revise xD

En fin, ame este capitulo, es que… YO AMO A JASPER LO ADMITO. Pues ya vamos viendo un poquito mas de la vida de bella y su circulo de amigos.

A ver, quiero que me digan que les pareció esto… el que jas sea el amor de bella? Diganmeloooooooooooooo.

Pues en el próximo capitulo se viene otro programa radial, (mas consejos de afrodita). Aparecerá edward y jasper y bells tendrán su primera mini discusión de celos… ¿sera por edward esa discusión? Pues si quieren saberlo nos vemos próximamente por la misma pagina, la misma cuenta de ff y con la misma autora chauiiiii jajajajajaj

COMO SIEMPRE LES RECUERDO QUE EL GLOBITO AMARILLO NO MUERDE, NI COBRA POR PRESIONARLO, ASÍ QUE SIÉNTANSE LIBRES DE DEJAR UN REVIEW jajajajajaj nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4 El Juguete Sexual

**CAP 4 **

**EL JUGUETE SEXUAL **

**Hey aquí yop otra vez, al fin con el nuevo cap. Les recuerdo que lamentablemente nada me pertenece ni siquiera el hombre de mi vida Jasper, pero bueno nadie me puede evitar que yo juegue un poco con el Jajajaja. **

**Les recuerdo que las partes que están en negrita y cursiva pertenecen a los pensamientos de bella cuando queda todo congelado y solo se escucha lo que ella dice y hace.**

**Disculpen cualquier desliz con la ortografía, es que si no escribía esto rápido nunca iba a terminar de pasarlo a la compu así que pues buen disfruten. **

* * *

Estaba teniendo un sueño, en este, jazz y yo nos encontrabamos en frente de nuestros padres y ellos nos miraban con cara de desaprobacion. Jass estaba delante de mi y me protegia de sus insultos y acusaciones. De pronto, él se apartó de mí y camino hacia mis padres, su papa le dijo algo al oído, Jass se volteó mirándome con cara de asco y repulsion "esto fue un error, ya no te puedo querer" al momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca caí al suelo y el llanto no se hizo esperar, sufria convulsiones debido a los espamos ocasionados por el dolor intenso.

De pronto, una sombra se posó sobre mi, quise abrir los ojos pero no podia , solo sentia el roce de sus manos en mis mejillas y el dulce sonido de su voz que tarareaba una nana la cual hizo que me calmara hasta que un ruido horrible comenzo a taladrarme los oidos , las manos que hace un segundo me acariciaban ya no las sentida sobre mi rostro y su voz la escuchaba ya como un murmullo lejano, entre las lagrimas y los sollozos repetia una y otra vez "vuelve, vuelve, vuelve"…

Me desperté sobresaltada, la alarma estaba sonando y al voltearme me fijé que solo faltaba media hora para llegar al trabajo, me levanté como un bolido de la cama y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba lista. Conduje como desquiciada por las calles ganandome varios insultos y señas groseras por parte de varios conductores y transeuntes.

Como siempre; mi asistente me esperaba en la entrada y me leyó la lista de cosas por hacer y le pedí que me trajera el desayuno. Cuando jane salió, abrí la gaveta de mi escritorio y tomé una foto donde estamos Jass y yo el año pasado en la feria local, todavía tenia el susto por el horrible sueño que había tenido esta mañana, pero al ver en la foto la forma en la que me miaraba me hizo sentir mas calmada. Al poco rato entró jane con mi desayuno y otros 3 tulipanes en su mano al verlos, mi cara se iluminó y todo mal pensamiento fue erradicado de mi mente, mi asistente me entrego la comida y las flores. Me quedé contemplando los tulipanes por largo rato y cuando me disponía a tomar la tarjeta sono mi celular.

- Isabella swan, buenos dias –

- Amarillo por lo radiante de tu sonrisa, azul por la profundidad de tu mirada y rojo porque es el color que tiene tus labios despues que te beso – susurró la voz de jasper al otro lado del teléfono.

"_**Que alguien me mate ya, dios mio este hombre me tiene comiendo de su mano... Que bello…. " **_

- Jass... – mi voz fue casi inaudible como un susurro.

- Mi bella ¿Cómo amaneces amor? -

- Maravillosamente. Gracias por los tulipanes, por cierto ¿Quién te dijo que eran mis flores favoritas? – en realidad desde la primera vez que me envió las flores me dejó con la intriga.

- Querida bella, cuando se trata de complacer a la mujer que quiero, soy capaz de todo, yo tengo mis métodos -

- ¿y tu como pasaste la noche? - este hombre será mi perdición

- Excelente, estuve arreglando unas cosas para el lunes ya sabes… empiezo en el colegio y fui a cenar con papa y rene – no pude evitar sentir un poco del miedo y ansiedad que me invadió en la mañana y me perdi nuevamente en mis pensamientos, al parecer me quedé mucho rato en silencio ya que Jass prácticamente me estaba gritando alarmado.

- Bella, bella, amor que te pasa, bella respondeme - logré escuchar a jasper

- Eh si, aquí estoy –

- Que te pasó porque te quedaste callada de repente – podia sentir la alarma en su voz y me reproche por ello.

- No amor no es nada no te preocupes, solo que me perdi en mis pensamientos, tengo muchas cosas en el trabajo lo siento –

- ¿Segura solo es eso? –

- ¿Qué harás este fin de semana? – pregunté para cambiar de tema, no queria mortificar a Jasper con mis miedos absurdos

- Ummm este fin de semana nada ¿Qué tienes en mente? –

- Pueda que tenga algo pensado, algo asi como raptarte durante todo el fin de semana y hacerte mio – esto ultimo lo dije con una voz sedosa y suave que sabia que a el le gustaba, en respuesta obtuve un gemido que me dio satisfacción.

- Me parece perfecto princesa ¿a donde quieres ir? -

- Déjame eso a mi será una sorpresa, te prometo que no te arrepentiras, mañana pasare a buscarte a eso de las 7:30 de la noche ponte ropa comoda –

- Suena tentador ¿debo llevar algo? -

- Solo debes traer ese cuerpecito de infarto que tienes yo me encargare de lo demás – eso le hizo soltar una carcajada sexy que ocasiono que mis piernas flaquearan.

- Ok bella, pues entonces iré al gym en la mañana para que mi cuerpecito infartante este en sus mejores condiciones – bromeó - ¿existe alguna posibilidad que nos veamos tan solo unos minutos hoy?

- No Jassi lo siento tanto, hoy debo entregar los articulos para la revista, el programa a las siete y despues tengo un compromiso que no puedo cancelar, pero no te preocupes que este fin de semana sere toda tuya -

- Ok amor entonces quedamos así te am... te quiero chao – dijo lo mas rápido posible

- Chao – despues de eso pasé toda la mañana pensando en ese casi te amo que me dice, yo también lo amaba lo sabia, pero no se lo habia dicho porque pense que era muy pronto aun. Perdi mucho tiempo sumergida en mis pensamientos, ya casi a la hora del almuerzo Demetri llamó.

- Hola _bellisma _¿Cómo estás? Lista para esta noche.

- Hola Demetri yo muy bien gracias. Eh… si sobre esta noche, te importaria pasarme buscando por el edificio donde trabaja emmet –

- Si preciosa no hay problema ¿a que hora? -

- A las 8:00 esta bien, es que tengo una reunión en ese edificio y saldré mas o menos a esa hora – le mentí a Demetri puesto que el no sabia de mi programa.

- Ok bella, no hay inconveniente, un minuto mas o menos valdrá la pena para la gran noche que nos espera.

- Perfecto dem nos vemos. –

Al colgar llamé a jane y le pedí que me trajera algo de almorzar ya que debía terminar los 3 artículos hoy. Pasé toda la tarde frente a la computadora, solo paré para almorzar y eso fue alrededor de las 3 cuando ya solo me faltaba un artículo que trataba sobre los juguetes sexuales. A las 5 termine todo solo me tomó 40 minutos hacerles las debidas correcciones a los 3 reportajes, imprimirlos y dejárselos a Aro en su oficina.

Salí rápidamente y le avise a jane que me tomaría el día de mañana libre y conduje como era de costumbre como una loca por las calles de la fría Londres hasta mi apartamento. De camino a mi habitación me iba desvistiendo, tomé la toalla y me duché a la velocidad del rayo.

Entré a mi closet y busqué un atuendo cómodo y un tanto formal, ya que conociendo a Demetri, iríamos a cenar a nuestro restaurant favorito. Gracias mi loca forma de conducir logre llegar 20 minutos antes a la emisora. Al entrar a la cabina, me encontré a Rose y Emmet en una posición un tanto comprometedora, estaban tan sumergidos en su burbuja sexual que no me sintieron entrar así, que sigilosamente, me acerqué a Emmet y con toda mi fuerza le grite.

- ¿Que significa esto señor McCarthy? – a consecuencia de mi grito rose salió disparada del regazo de Emmet y fue a parar sobre la consola, el se levantó y comenzó a balbucear una serie de incoherencia que a juzgar por su cara ni el mismo entendía. No aguanté mas y comencé a reír, Emmet me quería matar con la mirada y rose de los nervios lo que hacia era reirse conmigo.

- Eso no es gracioso Isabella swan, casi me matas del susto –

- Si, y tu casi matas a la pobre rose al lanzarla así jajajaja, por dios tenias que haber visto tu cara, valió la pena. Buen señor toda la cabina huele a sexo y excitación jajaja –

- Agradezco que hayas sido tu la persona quien entró y no otra porque sino estuviéramos en un gran lio – comentó mi amiga rose quien tenia el cabello alborotado y su camiseta a medio abrir.

- ¿Emmet que te he dicho de tener sexo en la cabina? – dije con mi tono de voz mas serio, rose se asustó ya que pensó que de verdad estaba regañando a su novio por lo que estaban haciendo jaja por dios si solo supiera.

- Que siempre me asegure de cerrar la puerta, de bajar las persianas y verificar que el microfono no este encendido –

- Exacto Emmet, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –

- Ok, ok un momento – intervino una muy confundida rose – pense que lo ibas a regañar por haber tratado de tener relaciones aquí –

- Jajaja rose amiga, eso seria una total hipocresía de mi parte ya que yo también lo he hecho aquí, solo que acordamos algunas "medidas de seguridad", ya sabes por si acaso alguien nos ve.

- Lo siento bella prometo que tendre cuidado la proxima vez, es que me gano la urgencia sabes… -

- Esta bien emm. Pongámonos a trabajar que ya es hora –

¿De que trata el programa de hoy bells? –

- Este programa va dedicado a ustedes dos jaja, es sobre los juguetes sexuales ¿por cierto como les fue? –

- Maravillosamente amiga, Emmet quedó maravillado con el traje y pues bueno, eso sumado a los juguetitos que el llevó lo único que te puedo decir es que vi el amanecer desde una posicion bastante abstracta –

- Jajajaja me alegra mucho amiga, pues bueno toma nota porque hoy les dare uno que otro tip –

Me dirigí a mi lado de la cabina y ordene el material referencial que tenia. Para esta edición del programa logré conseguir que unos de los sex-shops que son patrocinantes me dieran algunos juguetes sexuales para rifarlos durante la transmisión.

- Bells salimos al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2,

AL AIRE

- Hola, hola mis fieles oyentes, sean bienvenidos a otra emisión de su programa los consejos de afrodita. Como siempre; en los controles el oso de la radio Emmet McCarthy, en la producción y locución quien les habla su fiel amiga afrodita, todo bajo la dirección de rumba 98.1 FM otra clase de radio. El programa de esta noche girará en torno a unos accesorios que le dan calor y diversión a toda relacion de pareja y mas en el momento de tener relaciones estoy hablando de los juguetes sexuales; esos aliados de todo hombre y mujer al momento de incrementar el placer sexual en la cama. Como de costumbre daré una que otra recomendación, pero esta noche estaré rifando un kit de juguetes sexuales cortesía de la sex-shop wild night, vamos con una pequeña pausa musical y ya regresamos con mas de los consejos de afrodita , los dejo con caramelos de cianura y el tema sanitarios.

FUERA DEL AIRE

- Oye bells haber que eso que esta rifando, rose empieza a enviar mensajes ¡desde ya! –

- Jajajaja Emmet, bueno, del sex-shop wildnight me dieron un kit que trae un consolador, un lubricante de fresa un set de condones y una venda de terciopelo.

- Wow rose tenemos que ganarnos eso bebe –

- Emmet por favor contrólate – pidió rose un tanto sonrojada.

- No te preocupes rose ya estoy acostumbrada a su forma de ser - este Emmet no cambia ni con magia

- Volvemos en 3, 2,

AL AIRE

- Bueno ya estamos de vuelta. A ver, comencemos por lo básico; los juguetes sexuales son objetos que sirven para aumentar el placer del sexo en pareja o para autocomplacerse. Aunque a mi me gusta denominarlos accesorios sexuales ya que estos vienen a ser un complemento del placer sexual entre la pareja o la complacencia personal.

**- Lo más común es emplearlos a solas para autocomplacerse, como una manera de aumentar el placer durante la masturbación. También se usan durante el acto sexual en pareja para acrecentar el goce. Por ejemplo, la mujer puede utilizar un vibrador para estimularse el clítoris mientras el hombre la penetra vaginalmente.**

- Estos juguetes o accesorioos sexuales son usados tanto por mujeres como hombres aunque según estadisticas es mayormente usados por la feminas. Entre los tipos de juguetes de uso femenino tenemos: **Un ****consolador**** o ****dildo**** el cual es un dispositivo que no vibra y se utiliza para el estímulo sexual de la vagina o del ano. **

**- Los ****vibradores**** son dispositivos previstos para estimular los nervios del cuerpo... Las mujeres los utilizan mayormente para estimularse el clítoris, las vibraciones emanadas del aparato crean una fuerte sensación en las partes adyacentes a la vagina.**

**- Las ****bolas de Ben Wa**** o bolas chinas son bolas de metal huecas que se insertan vaginalmente, el balanceo interno que se realiza cuando la mujer se mueve sirve para motivar los orgasmos.**

**- Los ****ejercicios de Kegel**** se diseñaron para fortalecer el músculo en el piso pélvico, y se pueden utilizar para el placer sexual**

**- En cuanto a los hombres los juguetes sexuales que estos utilizan son los siguientes: ****Las ****vaginas artificiales que**** se adaptan al pene para simular la copulación. Estos objetos tienen distintas formas, por ejemplo de vaginas, anos, o cualquier cosa con agujero que sirva para la penetración.**

**- Los ****anillos**** prolongan la erección al atrapar sangre dentro del pene. Son utilizados por hombres que tienen dificultades eréctiles o por el gusto de tener esa sensación de erección durante un tiempo prolongado**

**- La ****funda para pene**** es un dispositivo cilíndrico que se coloca en el eje del pene, con la intención de aumentar el tamaño del órgano y el estímulo que recibe la persona que está siendo penetrada**

- Bueno es momento de hacer una pausa publicitaria pero antes de irme les daré los números telefónicos para que comiencen a enviar sus mensajes con nombre, apellido edad y lugar de residencia a ver quien será el ganador de este kit de juguetes sexuales cortesia de la sex-shop wildnight así que no desperdicien esta oportunidad, los números de contacto son los siguientes 0412 194 97 58 y 0416 984 57 21.

FUERA DEL AIRE

- Rose por favor haz una lista con los mensajes que lleguen, solo permitiré 2 por personas, ennumeralos a partir del 01 –

- Ok Bells no hay problema, pasame el teléfono Emmet –

- Hey bella, creo que rose merece un regalo de esa sex-shop por el favor que nos esta haciendo -

- Emmet por favor – reprendió rose mientras le daba un zape por la nuca – no es necesario bella esto lo hago con mucho gusto.

AL AIRE EN 3, 2,

- Ok gente bella de Londres aclarados los puntos básicos sobre los juguetes sexuales, a los cuales mi querido técnico no les quiere quitar los ojos de encima. Llegó el momento de los tips y recomedaciones de uso, les recuerdo enviar sus mensajes de texto a nuestros números de contacto 0412 194 97 58 y 0416 984 57 21 estamos aceptando solo dos mensajes por persona así que no lo piensen mas, mi adorable asistente me esta informando que hasta los mementos llevamos mas de 50 mensajes. Ahora si vamos con los tips.

-** ¿Lo necesario para su uso? Lograr la apertura mental adecuada para su adquisición y uso. Todos los juguetes sexuales han sido diseñados para provocar placer y satisfacción sexuales más no displacer ni insatisfacción. Y mientras así sea, todo es válido.**

**- Empezar desde lo basico e ir subiendo de nivel, deben conocer su cuerpo y el de su pareja para asi saber que cosas pueden soportar y cuales no.**

**- Cuando decida utilizar ****juguetes sexuales**** recuerde que no existe uno mejor que otro, si no que simplemente son gustos de cada quien y que debe buscar aquel que mejor crea que cumplirá sus exigencias. **

**- No use los juguetes sexuales con exclusividad en la zona genital. ¡****Sea creativo!**** Por ejemplo: Un vibrador resulta un excelente masajeador, no dude en pasarlo por toda la piel y sus zonas erógenas.**

**- Trate de ****familiarizarse con el juguete**** antes de usarlo por primera vez. Obsérvelo, tóquelo, recorra su cuerpo y el de su pareja con el. **

**- Sepa que los juguetes sexuales por si solos no darán ningún placer. Es necesario estar excitados para usarlo, ****relájese****, tome el control, libere su mente a fantasear y déjese llevar por el deseo.**

Gente algo que se me olvidaba decirles por dios, entre los juguetes sexuales de alto octanaje tenemos, los latigos, las esposas, mascaras, mordazas, vendas, cuerdas y espejos, así que para quienes quieras experimentar con algo mas fuerte aca tiene algunos de los mas usados. Lo principal es poseer una gran imaginación y tener las ganas de disfrutar y salir de la rutina. Pues ahora si, ha llegado la hora de los premios.

**EDWARD POV**

Me encontraba en mi casa como era de costumbre un viernes por la noche revisando exámenes y trabajos de las chicas del colegio. Mi buen amigo Peter se encontraba conmigo. Estábamos escuchando un programa en la radio del cual hace ya dos semanas soy un asiduo oyente, El programa se llamaba los consejos de afrodita y a decir verdad era muy bueno, puesto que soy un total equis en el tema sexual. Los tópicos que en el trataban me eran de gran ayuda por lo menos en cuanto al ambito teórico. Todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes escuchaba con atencion los consejos que daba afrodita. El tema de hoy era muy interesante "los juguetes sexuales" (aunque mi falta de experiencia en el tema sexual me hacia un poco difícil concebir el uso de algunos de ellos pero quien soy yo para decir que esta bien o no si el unico placer sexual que he tenido durante 5 jodidos años fue cuando una stripper me hizo sexo oral de allí mas nada)

- Edward amigo vamos a mandar mensajes al programa, a ver si nos ganamos esos juguetitos – exclamó peter en tono entusiasta.

- Umm ¿más o menos con quien voy a usar yo alguno de esos "accesorios" todavía tú pero yo…?

- Oh vamos Ed no seas agua fiestas no te hará daño el enviar el mensaje quien sabe cuando se te pueda dar la oportunidad, mira que mas vale prevenir que lamentar –

- No, no Peter si quieres manda tu el mensaje, a mi ni me veas –

-Eres un frustrado sexual de lo último. Te he dicho unas mil veces que conozco un lugar donde hay una hembras que hacen milagros –

- No Peter gracias te he dicho unas mil veces que no quiero ir a un prostíbulo a tener sexo con unas putas –

- Que no es un prostíbulo hombre, es una casa de damas de compañía la mejor de todo Londres –

- Si, si como tu digas Peter, pero déjame tranquilo –

- Esta bien, esta bien, yo enviare el mensaje, después si gano no quiero que andes pidiendome prestado nada –

- Jajaja ok Peter ya regreso, ¿quieres otra cerveza? –

- Si por favor –

Me dirigí a la cocina por las cervezas, este Peter si que tiene ocurrencias, pedir que yo mande un mensaje para concursar por algo que nunca usare. Si fuese mujer todavía pero ósea díganme ustedes que puede hacer un HOMBRE para darse placer con un consolador... Puagh ni pensarlo.

Al volver a la sala la conductora del programa ya estaba dando los últimos tips.

- Gente algo que se me olvidaba decirles por dios, entre los juguetes sexuales de alto octanaje tenemos, los látigos, las esposas, mascaras, mordazas vendas, cuerdas y espejos, asi que para quienes quieras experimentar con algo mas fuerte aca tiene algunos de los mas usados, lo principal es tener una gran imaginación y tener las ganas de disfrutar y salir de la rutina.

La locutora tenía una voz suave y algo sensual, y por el tipo de programa que tenia no era difícil imaginar que su experiencia en estos temas era por lejos mayor que la mia.

- Pues ahora si - dijo la locutora - ha llegado la hora de los premios, espero una llamada para saber quien será el afortunado en llevarse este magnifico kit que contiene un consolador, un lubricante de fresa, un set de condones entre los cuales hay un retardarte, con sabores y ultrasensible cada uno de ellos viene en un tamaña distinto y por ultimo una venda de terciopelo – por lo visto ese kit prometía y se podía usar en todo lo que explicó afrodita

- Y aquí esta la llamada de la noche – anuncio afrodita, Peter estaba muy entusiasmado al parecer de verdad quería ganarse esos premios –

- Hola buenas noches ¿con quien tengo el gusto? – preguntó afrodita al radioescucha que llamaba –

- Hola mi nombre es sthepanie Meyer – dijo la oyente quien para no ser la ganadora sonaba muy entusiasmada –

- Hola sthepanie gracias por llamar y ayudarnos a elegir el ganador de la ncohe. Pues bien dime un numero del 01 al 150 –

- Umm… el … 69 –

- Ok sthepanie muchas gracias. Por haber prestado tu ayuda te obsequiaremos un juego de esposas y vendas de terciopelo todo cortesia del sex-shop wildnight , espero que lo disfrutes –

- Viste Peter si hubieses llamado por lo menos te ganabas algo, ahora te quedaras sin el chivo y sin el mecate Jajajaja –

- Pues yo no estaría tan seguro de eso querido amigo, nunca se sabe, y ya cállate que van a decir a quien le pertenece el numero 69 –

**BELLA POV **

- Bueno mi gente el mensaje numero 69 fue el del señor, joven, señorito Edward Cullen de 25 años de edad –

**"_que afortunado es este Edward Cullen… cullen... Edward... Edward… OH POR DIOS no puede ser esto tiene que ser una broma "_**

- Al parecer, Emmet y rose también se percataron de la coincidencia porque se me quedaron viendo con unas caras de asombro hasta que no pudieron mas y estallaron en risas.

- Bueno señor Cullen a mas tardar el lunes le estará llegando el kit hasta su casa, es por eso que pedimos la dirección en sus mensajes, espero que disfrute mucho con su pareja y ponga en practica las recomendaciones que le di a lo largo del programa. Mi gente bella el momento de despedirnos ha llegado, espero que hayan disfrutado el programa de hoy y no duden poner en practica lo dicho, créanme, lo disfrutaran mucho. Nos despedimos con buena música dedicada al ganador U and UR HAND de PINK Jajajaja hasta el lunes.

**FUERA DEL AIRE **

- OH MI DIOS – gritó rose- ustedes están pensando lo mismo que yo –

- Por lo visto tu Edward el inquisidor no tiene nada de mojigato y es un jodido hipócrita –

- Oh Emmet por dios esto tiene que ser una broma o hay alguien con su mismo nombre por dios, como el inquisidor con esa fachada tan santurrona y decente que mostro puede ser el ganador del kit, si con tan solo verlo puedes deducir que todo el sexo que ese hombre puede tener es cuando se enjabona sus partes intimas – dios todavía no salgo de mi asombro como es verdad que cara seria culo rochelero Jajajaja –

- Bueno chicos me voy, ya Demetri me debe estar esperando – Emmet y rose pusieron mala cara al oír esto –

- ¿Y se puede saber que vas a hacer tú con Demetri? –

- No es lo que piensan, no podría hacerle eso a Jass de hecho, estoy saliendo hoy con Demetri para ponerle fin a lo que sea que nosotros tengamos, la cita estaba pautada desde mucho antes que pasara lo de Jasper y simplemente pensé que seria la oportunidad perfecta y como será en un lugar publico no tendrá oportunidad de hacer alguna escenita si es que la hace –

- ¿Y Jass lo sabe? -

- No, pero se lo diré este fin de semana, ya que lo pasaremos juntos –

- Umm... pues a mi no me parece el que salgas con Demetri, nunca me ha caído bien, ten cuidado –

- No te preocupes estaré bien. Se que debí haberle dicho a Jass desde el principio pero no lo creí importante ya que lo que voy a hacer es terminar todo con el y retirarme, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo allá –

- Esta bien Bells, ¿necesitas que te pase a buscar? –

- No emm gracias, aunque dejare el carro aquí prefiero caminar el restaurant no esta tan lejos de aquí. Tu esta noche estarás ocupado usando esto – saque una bolsita que le prepare con unas cositas que le había sacado al kit que me dio la sex-shop – esto es pata que tu y rose pongan en practica los consejos de hoy –

- Wow Bells no tenias porque, lo que te decía era en broma –

- Nah emm es algo que quería darte, se cuanto te gustan estos accesorios – en la bolsa había un vibrador, un anillo del pene y un lubricante – rose al verlos le lanzo una mirada a emm que no dejaba ninguna duda a lo que estaba pensando.

- Bueno chicos nos vemos, hasta el lunes. Ni se les ocurra llamarme a mi o Jass durante todo el fin de semana. Los quiero –

- Ok Bells que disfrutes y cualquier cosa con Demetri no dudes en llamarme –

Salí del edificio y Demetri justo estaba estacionándose, me subí rápidamente al auto mientras mas rápido hiciera esto mejor.

- Hola bella estas hermosísima ¿Cómo te ha ido? – tomo mi mano y la llevó a sus labios

- Hola Demetri muchas gracias, todo bien hasta ahora ¿A dónde vamos? –

- Al portal grill, recuerdas que es nuestro restaurant favorito, tengo una noche muy especial planeada – esto me hizo sentir un poco mal por Demetri sus sentimientos hacia mi eran verdaderos pero debía para esto antes de que Jasper lo supiera y saliéramos lastimados todos.

- Llegamos al restaurant y el maître nos llevo hasta nuestra mesa de siempre, un lugar apartado de todo con vista a los jardines privados del restaurant. Demetri como el caballero que era saco mi silla, me ayudó a sentarme y tomó su asiento enfrente. El mesero llego con las cartas e hicimos nuestros pedidos.

- Bella,_ bellísima_. Esta radiante hoy, no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación. Al fin podremos tener una noche juntos, que hace tanto que no la teníamos –

- Umm… gracias Demetri, a mi también me alegra estar compartiendo contigo después de todo somos buenos amigos, y cuéntame que es de tu vida, ¿alguna nueva conquista? –

- Pues no bella sabes que la única mujer que yo quiero para mi eres tu, y espero que después de esta magnifica noche que tengo preparada al fin me digas que si – oh dios esto se pone cada vez peor, es mejor que acabe con esto de una vez, Demetri se esta haciendo falsas expectativas.

- Eh Demetri pues bueno… justo en ese momento llegó el mesero con nuestras ordenes lo cual agradecí porque me dio un poco mas de tiempo para ordenar mis ideas. Giré mi mirada hacia otro lado evitando a toda costa hacer contacto visual con Demetri, pero al girar hacia el lado opuesto veo que viene entrando el flamante ganador del kit de los juguetes sexuales del programa el mojigato de Edward Cullen el inquisidor. No pude evitar reírme lo que fue un graso error porque al parecer lo hice muy duro ya que Edward se dio cuenta de mi presencia, al mirarme sus ojos se abrieron enormemente de la sorpresa, yo le miré con una sonrisa ladina lo que hizo que el se sonrojara me devolvió el saludo con un asentamiento de cabeza y siguió hasta su mesa con su acompañante.

- Demetri se fijó en lo que pasó ya que aclaró su garganta llamando mi atención.

- ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó con evidente celos en su voz

- Si lo conozco el es un profesor del colegio al cual fui a dar una charla hace pocas semanas –

- Ah ok esta bien, bueno sigamos con nuestra velada por favor – yo le sonreí y me dispuse a ingerir la comida. El silencio que reino durante la cena fue cómodo pero las ansias y nervios me estaban matando y debía decirle todo a Demetri antes de que alguien mas me viera aquí con el y ahí si que me llevaba la chingada.

- Demetri tenemos que hablar –

- Si bellísima dime que sucede he notado que estas algo ansiosa desde que el mesero nos trajo la comida –

- Bueno Demetri la cuestión es esta, estoy saliendo con alguien mas y nuestra relación es seria nos amamos y tengo mis esperanzas puestas en que dure para siempre – no pude evitar poner cara de estúpida mientras hablaba del amor que Jasper y yo compartíamos.

La cara de dem era un poema; asombro, tristeza, rabia y a la final resignación atravesaron su mirada, me dio pena por el pero era lo mejor no podía hacerlo esto a Jasper ni a el.

- No te voy a negar que estoy sorprendido y lastimado de verdad me gustas bella y esperaba que pudiésemos tener un futuro juntos, pero si encontraste el amor en alguien que no soy pues bueno tendré que resignarme y aceptar mí derrota. Me alegra por ti al menos uno de los dos será feliz.

"_**oh dios me parte el corazón ver a Demetri así espero que algún día encuentre a alguien por allí, digno para el" **_

- Muchas gracias Demetri y de verdad lo siento, los dos sabíamos que lo nuestro era puro confort que otra cosa y esto se dio tan rápido que no me dio de hablar antes contigo, de verdad espero que consigas a alguien que te ame de verdad –

- Esta bien Bells, cuando el amor llega a si de esa manera uno no tiene la culpa al menos podremos seguir siendo amigos ¿cierto?

- Pos claro Demetri pero ahora si amigos comunes – se rió ante mi declaración – no nuestra definición de amistad Jajajaja

- Jajajaja Bells esta bien, pues tendremos que ser amigos comunes, y bueno ya que mis planes se cancelaron terminemos nuestra cena como amigos comunes –

-Gracias al cielo que Demetri tomo todo con calma y se comporto como un caballero, la cena paso muy bien de hecho nos permitió hablar de otros temas que no fuesen sexuales como era nuestra costumbre, disfruté de esta nueva faceta de amigos comunes. Al finalizar la noche dem me llevó hasta donde estaba mi auto estacionado.

- Bueno bells, gracias por esta velada de verdad que disfruté mucho de esta nueva manera de relacionarnos espero que sigamos en contacto y que ese novio tuyo no te acapare tanto y le deje algo de espacio a los amigos comunes jaja –

- Jaja esta bien dem gracias por la velada –

- Umm… bella… ¿puedo darte un último beso? –

- Claro que si Demetri –

El acortó la distancia y unió nuestros labios en un tierno y suave beso, era su forma de despedirse, el se separó lentamente y con un último abrazo nos dijimos adiós. Demetri se montó en su auto y cuando yo me dispuse a montarme en el mío me quede congelada en el sitio al ver quien me había estado observando.

* * *

**Fuck dios mío al fin tengo este capitulo listo, primero es la pasantía, luego el puto informe y luego la flojera que me pega de estar en la compu después de tanto tiempo que pase pegada aquí escribiendo y escribiendo. PUES CHICAS LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO, SIENTO MILLONES LA TARDANZA PERO AQUÍ ESTA, MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA. **

**Bueno este cap estuvo un poco cómico verdad? A que si? Jajajajajaja ufff el flamante ganador de ese kit que me invite una noche con el y yo le enseño como usarlos jajajajajaja. Dios mío Edward el mojigato que ira a hacer con eso jajajajajja. Chicas por si no se los había dicho todos los consejos que da afrodita en los programa son reales, están basados en investigaciones que yo hago en internet, con mi ginecólogo y una amiga cibernauta que es sexóloga así que si alguna quiere poner practica los consejos pues háganlo sin miedo, están clínicamente comprobados. xD **

**El próximo cap se viene un pov de ed cuando se gana el premio uff este Peter si es loco jajajajaj. Veremos quien descubre a bells, será Edward, será Jasper, serán Emmet y rose, sus padres?.. a ver díganme sus opiniones ¿Quién creen q será? **

**Huelo a lemmon en el aire, esta muy cerca la noche de pasión entre Jasper y Bells así que chicas estéis pendientes.**

**Por fis se que los pido en cada cap, pero es que siguen siendo muchísimos los alertas y favoritos y pocos los reviews, a veces me dan como que tristeza, saben los reviews son como que la alegría de cada escritora, así que alégrenme con un review y el capi estará mas pronto que inmediatamente. **

**Nos leemos chicas y nuevamente disculpen la espera. **


	5. Cap 5 arreglando los malos entendidos

**Cap 5 Arreglando los malos entendidos **

**EDWARD POV**

- Mierda Peter ¿estas loco o que? Como se te ocurre mandar un mensaje en mi nombre – dios mío no lo puedo creer esto es una locura Peter se pasó.

- ajajá me vas a decir que no te parece interesante el que te hayas ganado eso, se te ve en la cara –

- Estas loco, como carajo voy a estar interesado en algo que no voy a usar nunca por dios –

- Jajajajaja ay ya hombre el lunes cuando te llegue; vamos para la casa de citas y lo usas –

- Cállate si, cállate. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas personas pueden escuchar ese programa? si alguien de mi familia lo hizo o peor alguien del colegio… una alumna. ¡OH dios mío esto esta mal Peter te pasaste! –

- OH vamos hombre… ya relájate. ¿Cómo alguien del colegio ese de monjas donde tú trabajas va a escuchar el programa? Si las únicas emisoras que se sintonizan son las cristianas ósea… y tu familia, pues bueno, es tu familia y además eso no es nada malo – bueno en realidad tenía razón pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que envío ese mensaje sin mi autorización y eso me puede traer inconvenientes sin yo buscármelos.

- Peter el sexo te tiene la cabeza podrida. Ya, olvidemos esto. Cuando llegue el paquete te lo enviare a ti ya que yo no tengo con quien usarlo –

- no, no, no, eso es todo tuyo tu te lo ganaste, así que tu eres el flamante dueño de ese Kit. y el único que tiene derecho a usarlo punto. Vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre y tenemos que celebrar –

- si esta bien pero tu pagas, me la debes después de lo esta noche –

- OK vamos al Portal Grill, Charlotte justo acaba recomenzar allí como chef principal y eso es igual a comida gratis, déjame enviarle un mensaje y dejarle saber que vamos para allá. Morirá cuando le diga lo que pasó.-

- Diablos no Peter, ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie sobre esto, ya es mucho con que deba tener eso que quien sabe dios que sea en mi casa con todo y mas que tu se lo andes diciendo a Villegas y todo el que llega –

- Jajajaja lo siento hermano no prometo nada, pero vamos sí que tengo hambre –

Nos encaminamos hacia el restaurant. Todavía no salía de mi asombro. Peter aprovechó cuando fui a la cocina y mandó un mensaje al programa desde mi teléfono y tan fucking buena o mala suerte que tenia vengo y me gano el puto kit, que por cierto vuelvo y repito; no tenia idea de cómo usarlo, ni con quien usarlo, bueno… si sabia como usarlo para algo escuché el programa de afrodita no, que por cierto, tengo que descargar esa canción que me dedico aunque tan solo por el titulo ya me doy una idea, pero más o menos porque me habrá dedicado ese tema.

Peter iba parloteando por todo el camino sobre los planes para el lunes y pensándolo bien, no me hacia ningún mal ir, si me arrepiento pues bien me podía regresar… en realidad… necesitaba deshacerme de toda la tensión sexual que tenia encima. Desde que comencé a hacerme cargo de este problemilla personalmente he comenzado a experimentar cosas que nunca había sentido aunado a los consejos que daba afrodita quien sin ni siquiera saberlo me estaba ayudando con mis tabúes e inhibiciones, creo que ha llegado la hora de salir de mi zona de confort y experimentar.

Tan sumergido iba en mis pensamientos que no me había fijado que ya habíamos llegado al restaurante. Entramos y Peter se presentó con el maître, afortunadamente ya Charlotte nos había arreglado una mesa; bendita Char. El maître nos guió hasta nuestro puesto, cuando íbamos entrando a una zona reservada una fuerte risa llamó mi atención; me quería morir, esto tenia que ser una señal del cielo, yo pensando en darle rienda suelta a mis instintos sexuales, vengo y me gano el kit y ahora me encuentro con Isabella Swan la súper sexóloga hot definitivamente todo esto tenia que significar algo. Al parecer sintió el peso de mi mirada ya que volteó y me vio allí parado observándola como el tonto que era, me saludo con una sonrisa ladina que hizo que me corriera una especie de corriente por mi espalda lo único que pude hacer fue asentir y seguir a Peter quien me hacia señas desde la mesa.

- ¿Diablos hombre que te pasa, a quien viste?, tienes una cara de estúpido - Peter siempre tan sutil –

- Acabo de ver a alguien que conocí en el colegio, recuerdas que te conté lo que pasó con la sexóloga –

- ¿Que , esta Isabella Swan la sexóloga aquí?, OH mierda debo ir a hablar con ella y pedirle algún consejito – se paró de su silla y juro por dios que quería matarlo allí mismo, antes que pudiera salir de su asiento completamente lo agarré de la mano y lo senté nuevamente –

- Peter estas loco, que no recuerdas nada de lo que te conté, prácticamente la insulté y menosprecié su trabajo, ósea te vio entrando conmigo y tu quieres ir a pedirle consejos y de gratis, has perdido la cabeza viejo –

- Hey solo iba a saludar y a pedirle su tarjeta. En serio hombre perdiste una oportunidad increíble con esa mujer, yo tu me hubiese hecho amigo de ella y plin tengo consejos sexuales gratis de por vida, o no, mejor aun, la hubieses seducido logras que se enamore de ti y disfrutas teniendo las mejores noches de sexo de tu vida –

- Peter… - dije en tono cansino – cuantas veces te he dicho que yo no soy así, mis hábitos y creencias sexuales son antiquísimos y simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a tratar lo concerniente a mi no vida sexual de manera tan abierta –

- En serio hombre, si no te conociera desde joven juraría que eres gay, hace mas de 5 años que no tienes nada con una mujer y no es porque no tengas pretendientes, porque conozco a más de una que se muere por ti pero tú sencillamente ni le paras ¿hombre que pasa contigo? –

- Bueno con respecto a eso… – la cara de Peter se torno blanca y me interrumpió al instante.

- Wow, Wow, párame el carro justo allí… ahora no me vengas con que de la noche a la mañana descubriste que eras gay y que me encuentras sexualmente atractivo y quieres tener una noche de pasión conmigo. Por dios Edward esto es bizarro –

- Peter te lo repito por enésima vez, el masturbarse muchas veces a la semana causa serios problemas mentales, porque ¡carajo hombre has perdido la razón! Como coño vas a pensar eso y además si fuera gay ni remotamente te encontraría atractivo –

- ¿Qué? Ahora no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti Edward Cullen – ya a estas alturas Peter estaba hablando un poco mas alto de lo aceptado y la gente nos empezaba a mirar y a murmurar, por dios le voy a dejar de hablar a este cabron.

- ¿En serio Peter, estamos teniendo esta conversación? – mi querido amigo (notose el sarcasmo) al parecer entró en razón y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo porque su cara se torno de un rojo furioso y agacho la cabeza

- Lo siento amigo me decías-

- Bueno lo que te estaba tratando de decir antes que me montaras el numerito ese, es que con respecto al tema de mi no vida sexual estoy realmente considerando ir a ese lugar del que tanto hablas porque de verdad pana que voy a terminar teniendo un serio caso de pene azul sino le pongo fin a esto – la cara de Peter parecía un poema

- Hermano por dios es en serio no te lo puedo creer, no sabes cuanto me alegra – y pues como si el numerito de hace poco no fue mucho Peter se estiro sobre la mesa y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla como demostración de lo alegre que estaba con la noticia – veras que no te arrepentirás –

- Gracias Peter de verdad espero no arrepentirme –

El mesero llegó justo con la comida que Charlotte nos había preparado, seguimos hablando de tonterías y al poco tiempo Char se nos unió en la mesa.

- hummm… Char dios te bendiga las manos, este cordero te quedo divino –

- gracias Eddie me alegra que te guste –

- ¿amor a que no sabes? – dijo Peter a Charlotte, yo me atraganté con el vino y le lance dagas con la mirada a Peter para que se callara la boca lo que por supuesto no sirvió de nada

- ¿Que sucede, que han hecho? –

- Jajajaja hay amor si supieras, pues aquí nuestro querido amigo el señor Cullen se ha ganado un kit de juguetes sexuales en un programa en la radio ¿puedes creerlo? - le gruñí a Peter y le di un punta pie por debajo de la mesa por su gran bocota – ouch eso dolió –

- ¿En serio y mas o menos como paso eso? – cuestionó Charlotte con evidente diversión en el rostro

- Eh… bueno… estábamos escuchando un programa y allí estaban rifando este Kit., yo no quería enviar un mensaje pero Peter si lo hizo, el muy bastardo esperó que me distrajera un rato y envío un mensaje desde mi celular y pues… resulté ser el ganador –

- OH my fucking god ¿cuales eran las probabilidades que algo así pasara?, definitivamente Eddie esto es una señal del cielo deja tu estupida moral anti sexo de un lado y cógete a cuanta mujer lo desee –

- Umm… aunque no lo creas, justo eso estaba pensando Char – ella me vio con asombro como si tuviera una tercera cabeza, es que carajo, ni yo mismo podía creer lo que estaba pensando – creo que esta es un señal mas del destino, primero la sexóloga, luego el Kit., hoy nuevamente la sexóloga; tiene que significar algo, por eso he decidido que el lunes cuando me llegue el paquete voy a ir a la casa de citas de la que tanto me habla Peter e intentar… -

- Edward me parece magnifico, aunque creo que deberías ir despacio, porque lanzarte de una vez así con los juguetes después de tanto tiempo considero que te sentirás algo incomodo. Es mejor que empieces con solo sexo por esta vez y ya después le iras agregando una que otra cosa –

- Char tiene razón Edward, no creo que te sientas a gusto lanzándote con los accesorios que vaya a traer el Kit., después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia, y además hermano, el uso de esos accesorios genera un costo mayor ya que no son todas las chicas las que acceden a usar esas cosas –

- Peter Stewart me puedes explicar como carajo sabes tanto en relación a esa casa de citas, ¿eres el maldito dueño o que? –

- Eh… Char… amor… es que… - le lance una mirada burlona a Peter en clara evidencia de lo divertido que me parecía la situación –

- Oye hermano de verdad, siempre tuve curiosidad por saber de donde salía tanto conocimiento tuyo en relación a esa casa de citas – no pude evitar echarle mas leña al fuego el maldito me las debía –

- Bueno bebe no es una mentira que antes de conocerte yo frecuentaba estos lugares y pues me tocó hacer una investigación meramente teórica recientemente para así brindarle toda la información necesaria a nuestro buen amigo Edward –

- Mas te vale que sea así Peter porque sino el que va a tener el peor caso de bolas azules por falta de sexo no será precisamente Edward… -

Con esto último Charlotte se retiró a la cocina no sin antes despedirse. Nosotros emprendimos el viaje de regreso, caminamos, puesto que Peter le había dejado el carro a Char y además no estábamos muy lejos de la casa. Íbamos en un silencio cómodo cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que Peter se detuvo abruptamente y me hizo señas para que hiciera silencio, me señalo a una pareja que estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, al enfocarlos bien me fijé que era Isabella junto al hombre que la acompañaba en el restaurante quienes se estaban despidiendo cariñosamente, el hombre se alejó y se montó en el carro, ella se giró y desafortunadamente se fijó que Peter y yo la observábamos.

Al vernos se notó sorprendida por un momento, luego nos dio una sonrisa a modo de despedida y camino hasta su auto pero entonces Peter me jaló del brazo y comenzó a caminar en su dirección.

- ¿Peter que pretendes hacer estas loco? – le dije entre dientes mientras nos acercábamos a la doctora quien al ver que estábamos próximos a ella redujo su paso y se detuvo –

- Hola señor Cullen, buenas noches un gusto verlo nuevamente – saludo con un deje de diversión en su voz

- Doctora Swan hola un gusto para mi también –

- Buenas noches un placer conocerla mi nombre es Peter Stewart amigo de Edward y gran admirador de su trabajo – se adelanto Peter sin esperar a que hiciera la debida presentación –

- Señor Stewart tanto gusto –

- Disculpa la molestia solo estamos de paso ya nos íbamos –

- Bueno en realidad – intervino Peter – me gustaría tener una consulta con usted –

- Eh… esto es un poco fuera de lo común ya que no acostumbro a dar consultas en algún otro lugar que no sea mi consultorio, pero puedo hacer una excepción –

- Esto... oh no, me refería a una consulta en su consultorio como debe ser, me gustaría aclarar algunas dudas y aquí entre nos no me siento cómodo hablando de mi vida sexual delante de Edward – finalizó Peter en tono bajo al oído de la Dra. Swan –

- Peter, considero que estas importunado a la doctora, vámonos –

- Jajá no se preocupe tome, aquí esta mi tarjeta, puede llamar directamente al consultorio o a mi celular si así lo desea, las consultas son los martes y jueves a partir de las cuatro de la tarde me llama y concretamos la cita –

- Así será Dra. no se preocupe, tenga por seguro que estaré allí sin falta –

- OK entonces lo espero. Hasta luego señor Stewart, señor Cullen que tenga una excelente noche – se montó en su carro y se marchó, yo solo m quede allí parado como estúpido observando como se iba (si otra vez) –

- Hombre esa mujer esta buenísima dios, y con lo que debe saber de sexo Wow –

- ¿Qué, de que hablas? – no tenia idea de lo que Peter estaba diciendo, en lo único que podía pensar era en Isabella y usar esos juguetes con ella… Wow, ok ¿de donde salió eso? –

- Edward ¿Dónde carajo estas, o mejor dicho en quien estas pensando? – dijo Peter con un guiño

- Ya basta de tus babosadas por un día, larguémonos de aquí –

Emprendimos el camino a nuestras respectivas casas, pero no me podía sacar de la cabeza ese extraño pensamiento que tuve con la bella Isabella Swan y los juguetes sexuales que me había ganado.

**BELLA POV **

Al fin había llegado el día. Estaba muy ansiosa por este fin de semana, haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance para hacerlo inolvidable. Tenía todo fríamente calculado: la cabaña, la comida, la bebida, los accesorios. Llegué temprano a la casa la cual estaba ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad, pertenecía a una amiga, Tanya, este era su lugar especial, lo usaba cuando necesitaba alejarse de todo; por suerte ella estaba de viaje a España, así que todo me salio a pedir de boca.

Preparé la sala con muchos cojines y mantas en el suelo estilo habitación de un jeque árabe y encendí algunos inciensos para comenzar a aromatizar el lugar. Subí a la recamara y me dispuse a arreglar la habitación; cambié las sabanas, limpié un poco el piso y los muebles ya que tenían polvo por el tiempo que llevaban sin uso. Entré al baño y organicé el lugar, apilé los frascos con sales de mar, aromatizantes y esencias relajantes para el baño que tenía pensado tomar mas tarde junto a Jasper.

Ya eran alrededor de las 3:30 cuando bajé a la cocina, debía comenzar a preparar la cena; tenia pensado hacer la comida favorita de Jasper pero aunque era muy sencilla siempre tenia problemas abriendo la langosta.

Ya para las 5:30 tenia todo preparado. La ensalada de langosta y pulpo a la cesar estaba lista, el tiramisú novechento en el refrigerador, el vino tinto en la hielera y el tequila en el mesón. Subí rápidamente a darme un baño y alistarme; mientras me bañaba, no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa ante los acontecimientos de esta noche, estaba muy ansiosa por lo que pueda pensar Jass de todo lo que había dispuesto y también, de cómo pueda tomar lo que le tengo que decir con respecto a Demetri, aunque se que no hay de que preocuparse porque mas bien lo que hice fue terminar cualquier tipo de relación amorosa con el, no tiene porque armar escándalo alguno o tan siquiera molestarse. Salí del baño tratando de erradicar todo nerviosismo e inseguridad y concentrarme en la magnifica noche que nos esperaba.

Me puse una falda de Jean negra corta que se amoldaba a mi cintura, una camiseta blanca de botones en el medio y mi chaqueta de cuero negra, para completar el outfit calcé mis botas caña larga de cuero negras, era un atuendo sexygroso (sexy y peligroso). Mi pelo lo dejé suelto, lo ondule un poco me maquile un tanto fuerte pero nada exagerado, al verme en el espejo y estar satisfecho con el resultado le envíe un mensaje a jazzi – mi Jass ya voy comino a tu casa, espero que estés listo para la gran noche que nos espera besos xD –

Mi sorprendí un poco al ver la respuesta de Jass y el hecho de que había tardado mucho para escribirme simplemente "ok te espero" agrando mi inquietud. Emprendí el viaje camino a casa de Jass tratando el alejar cualquier pensamiento estupido de mi mente.

**JASPER POV**

Hoy es el gran día, me parecía todo un sueño, tantos años deseando algo como esto y ahora es realidad. Isabella y yo estamos juntos y esta noche la haré mía en cuerpo y alma. Después de la conversación de ayer no podía evitar sentirme entusiasmado por lo que bella me había dicho, no cabía duda de lo íbamos a hacer y teniendo a la experta del sexo como novia esto seria astronómico.

Me levanté alrededor de las 9:00 am, me puse unos pantalones para hacer ejercicios me bebí una malteada proteica y partí hacia el gym. Me fui trotando para ir calentando los músculos. Llegué y me dispuse a hacer un poco de cardio, pesas y spining para finalizar con las clases de yoga las cuales, desde que las empecé me han dado una flexibilidad increíble "_**si saben a lo que me refiero**_".

Iba camino al salón cuando a lo lejos diviso a Demetri, un tipo con el cual bella tenía una relación lo conocía solo de saludo. El se percató de mi presencia y se acercó hasta a mí.

- Hola hermano ¿como estas? – saludó Demetri

- Hola muy bien ¿y tu? –

- No tan bien como lo desearía, tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo esta todo? –

- Todo chévere mejor imposible – le contesté con el orgullo destilando a mil por mi voz ya que Isabella era toda mía y el ya no podría tener ni un solo pedazo de ella. Se creó un silencio un poco incomodo justo cuando me iba a despedir Demetri decidió hablar.

- Jasper, disculpa que te pida esto, yo se que tu no tienes nada que ver con esto y me parece una falta de mi parte el pedírtelo siendo que tu y yo no somos muy cercanos pero en verdad estoy desesperado, tener una mujer como ella y luego perderla es lo peor que le pueda pasar a un hombre – oh dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando porque juro que le parto la madre –

- Dime Demetri en que te puedo ayudar – le dije lo mas calmado posible tratando de tragarme toda la ira que estaba creciendo en mi.

- Veras hombre, no se si sabrás que Isabella y yo tenemos mas que una simple amistad y mantenemos una relación amorosa desde hace mucho tiempo, y a decir verdad somos perfectos el uno para el otro – oh dios mío este maldito me esta destrozando quien se cree que es. ¿el uno para el otro? Por favor, el uno para el otro mis bolas, ella es mía solo mía.

- No, no estaba al tanto. Pero que tengo que ver yo en todo esto –

- Veras ayer cenamos juntos, la llevé a su restaurante favorito. Yo tenia pensado hacer de este fin de semana perfecto para los dos, teníamos planeado pasarlo juntos – a este punto lo único que escuchaba era un murmullo lejano, tenia la mente a millones de horas atrás específicamente en la conversación que tuve con Isabella en la que me dijo que esa noche no podíamos vernos porque tenia un compromiso que no podía cancelar ya veo cual era ese compromiso ¿Por qué me mintió? – y bueno la cena no terminó como yo esperaba porque ella me dijo… - no pude dejar que terminara de hablar si escuchaba algo mas me enfermaría.

- Eh Demetri disculpa, debo irme hablamos después lo siento – salí como alma que lleva el diablo, no podía parar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Demetri sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza "cenamos juntos", "somos el uno para el otro" "teníamos un fin de semana planeado" ese era el compromiso tan importante que tenia por eso no quiso verse conmigo maldición que es todo eso…

Llegué a mi casa agarré la botella de José cuervo a medio terminar que tenía en la licorera, mis cigarros y salí a la terraza. Comencé a beber y fumar, lo hice por horas, cuando me percate ya el tequila se me había acabado y ya llevaba la tercera caja de cigarros, la imagen de Isabella, sonriéndole a ese hombre, tomando su mano y besándolo me dieron nauseas y devolví todo el licor que había ingerido, me sentía enfermo, me quería morir.

Alrededor de las 4:00 de la tarde me dispuse a bañarme, debía pensar las cosas con claridad todo esto debe tener una explicación, me niego a pensar que Isabella me pueda engañar no después de todo el tiempo que hemos esperado para estar juntos, dejaré que sea ella la que me lo diga y si no lo hace pues bueno, tendré que confrontarla _**("si lo se parezco una mariquita llorona pero bueno"…) **_

Comí un poco para bajar el ratón que se me estaba formando pero fue inútil; ya que cuando pensaba en lo sucedido en la mañana las nauseas volvían y terminé no comiendo nada. Era imposible, por mas que intentara pensar en que debía haber una explicación lógica para esto no la hallaba; el cavernícola que habitaba en mi me repetía una y otra vez que ella me había engañado y que todavía lo seguía haciendo, que siempre estuvo con el maldito de Demetri, pero la parte civilizada, mi psicólogo interno me decía que analizara las cosas con calma y que para todo hay una explicación que esto debe ser un mal entendido, desafortunadamente el cavernícola gobernaba.

Tan sumergido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de la hora ya eran las 7:00 pm, me levanté y me fui a vestir, no me esmeré mucho en mi atuendo ya que no tenia ganas ni siquiera de salir del apartamento. A las 7:20 me llegó un mensaje, al ver el remitente deje salir un gemido de frustración era Isabella diciéndome que ya venia para acá le contesté con un simple OK. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la bocina de su auto sonó en la avenida, caminé a paso lento y cuando salí; allí estaba ella, recostada del capot de su carro y maldición se veía ardiente, era una visión en falda con botas súper altas y su cabellera suelta tan solo verla el general le rendía tributos a la bandera _**("si saben a lo que me refiero") **_

- ¡Jasper mi amor! – prácticamente corrió hacia mi y se arrojo en mis brazos. Su aroma me envolvió por completo -

- Hola bella ¿como estas? – le pregunte todavía abrazándola y respirando su fragancia quería creer que lo de estaba mañana fue solo un mal sueño

- Maravillosamente he esperado este fin de semana con desesperación –

- Yo también cielo, yo también- estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella me dijera lo que paso, que ella me confesara que había cenado con Demetri y que mantenía una relación con el – ¿nos vamos? –

- OH si vámonos, no podemos desperdiciar ni un minuto de este fin de semana será maravilloso lo prometo – dijo mirándome a los ojos, en ellos lo único que podía ver reflejado era amor y eso me confundió.

Subimos al carro y nos dirigimos al lugar que bella había preparado, quedaba en las afueras de la ciudad, era una cabaña que se veía muy acogedora. El trayecto fue un poco incomodo ya que bella estaba notando mi estado de animo. Llegamos, y al entrar, me quedé sorprendido con el aspecto del lugar; se respiraba un aire romántico que te invitaba a hacer el amor por desgracia, mi mente estaba sacando lo peor de mi y ya había comenzado a conjeturar sobre el porque bella no me había dicho nada sobre su salida con Demetri.

Pues bien, sea bienvenido caballero, espero que su estadía en el chateu bella sea agradable- expresó en tono juguetón, yo le devolví la sonrisa aunque el gesto no llego hasta mis ojos, estiré mi mano y la jale hacia mi para besarla, quería borrar con sus besos lo que el maldito ese me había dicho pero solo con recordarlo me daba mas rabia, el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de tono, pero este no era un beso apasionado, no, era un beso de rabia y desesperación.

- Jasper, Jasper – decía bella y trataba de zafarse de mi abrazo férreo entre jalones y forcejeos pero yo no cedía.

- Jasper suéltame – dijo en voz alta casi en un grito y ya no pude mas

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? - pregunté en tono iracundo dejando ver lo dolido que estaba

- ¿De que rayos hablas Jass, que te sucede? – el desconcierto estaba plasmado en su rostro

- Isabella me mentiste, porque dijiste que lo íbamos a intentar, que haríamos lo posible para que esto funcionara –

- Jasper no entiendo que fue lo que sucedió, si te calmaras y me explicaras – el miedo y desesperación eran evidentes en su voz, su rostro se estaba descomponiendo

- ¿de que estoy hablando, a ver de que será lo que estoy hablando, pues querida Isabella, hablo del compromiso tan importante que tenias ayer que no podías cancelar y por el cual no hubo oportunidad de vernos ayer, a eso es lo que me refiero maldición – ya a estas alturas no hablaba sino gritaba, menos mal que no cabía nadie a kilómetros a la redonda – ella al comprender lo que decía palideció notablemente y empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca repetidas veces en busca de una respuesta.

- Exactamente Isabella Swan, a eso es lo que me refiero a tu "cena" de anoche con Demetri, a tus planes románticos para el fin de semana con el y a la excelente pareja que según ese mal nacido ustedes hacen, esperé a que me lo dijeras pero ni una sola palabra, nada, preferiste callarlo, y yo creyendo todo lo que me decías, maldición estabas con el –

- Jasper… esto tiene una explicación, si me dejas explicarlo, veras que todo fue un mal entendido -

- ¿Que es lo que hay que explicar Isabella?, recuerdo muy bien que dijimos sin mentiras, que íbamos a trabajar juntos para que lo nuestro se diera y a la primera de cambios sucede esto – hablaba tan rápido que ni yo mismo me entendía mientras tanto bella estaba allí de pie solo mirándome en tanto yo me descargaba. La expresión de su rostro era inescrutable tanto que quería gritar y estremecerla solo para que me dijera algo, solo algo, necesitaba una explicación. Ya para el final de mi monologo estaba respirando agitado, me había quitado la chaqueta y el cabello lo tenia alborotado de tanto jalonearlo, me callé y esperé a que ella hablara –

- ¿ya? – preguntó. Yo solo pude asentir, si volvía a abrir la boca estallaría nuevamente –

- Primero, si, lo admito, el compromiso que tenia era con Demetri, esa cena estaba programada desde mucho antes que se diera lo nuestro –

- ¿Y se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mejor? –

- Si me dejas hablar –

- Ok, disculpa –

- En fin, como te decía, si accedí a seguir con los planes de la cena era para terminar todo con Demetri y por ende lo del fin de semana que el había planeado del cual yo no sabia nada no iba a darse, porque el motivo principal de esa reunión era decirle que había encontrado el amor en mi vida y que nuestra amistad con beneficios debía acabarse, que ya no podía haber nada mas entre nosotros porque al fin el hombre que siempre he amado estaba a mi lado – lagrimas corrían libremente por el rostro de mi bella y en su mirada se reflejaba la sinceridad con la que hablaba y el amor que me profesaba, en estos momentos me sentía como el idiota mas grande del mundo, no podía creer que había dudado de Isabella y que me hubiese dejado llevar por las medias verdades que me había dicho ese mal nacido – no lo había hecho antes porque simplemente Jasper; cuando llegaste tu a mi vida todo se puso de cabeza y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti, y si tan siquiera te hubieses esperado un poco mas hubieses escuchado la verdad ya que era lo primero que tenia planeado hacer hoy es mas Jasper sabes que, estoy muy dolida, me hiere que desconfíes de mi y tu mas que nadie.

- Jasper yo te amo, eres lo más importante para mí en este instante y por nada del mundo arruinaría lo que tenemos, y si las cosas van a comenzar así pues tenemos que replantearnos todo. Si, admito que fue un error no haberte dicho nada de la cena con anterioridad; pero solo fue porque eso para mi no tuvo importancia nunca la tuvo – a medida que iba dejando de hablar su voz se convirtió en un susurro y cayó sentada en el mueble con el rostro bañado en lagrimas me sentí el hombre mas despreciable de la tierra por desconfiar de ella de lo que sentimos.

Me acerqué hasta donde ella estaba con pasos lentos y silenciosos, me senté a su lado y tome su mano.

**BELLA POV **

Es increíble; como lo que auguraba ser la noche mas especial de mi vida se iba por el caño y todo por una estupidez que al final de cuentas yo le iba a contar. Estaba destrozada, me dolía saber que Jasper desconfiaba de mi y en algo como esto, sabiendo él todo lo que estamos arriesgando con esta relación el viene a pensar que yo lo engaño.

Después de descargarme me senté en el sofá que estaba de espaldas a mi, las lagrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro y el dolor en mi corazón se hacia cada vez mas grande, el silencio reinaba en el lugar, solo su respiración y los gimoteos lastimeros de mi llanto resonaban en el lugar.

Durante lo que fueron segundos, horas o minutos (en realidad no lo se) los dos permanecimos en silencio hasta que Jasper se acercó a mi se sentó a mi lado y con suavidad tomo mi mano.

- Hoy me he encontrado con Demetri en el gimnasio – dijo en tono bajo y lastimero casi en un susurro – fui allí para hacer lo único que me habías pedido, cuando me dirigía a la clase de yoga el me vio y se acercó hasta donde estaba. Primero me saludó y ya cuando me marchaba me pidió que por favor hablara contigo, me contó de la cena romántica que habían tenido, los planes para su fin de semana y lo perfecto que eran el uno para el otro, ah, sin olvidar que ustedes mantenían una relación amorosa – solo pude cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza; este Demetri se las va a ver conmigo, ¿como se le ocurre? con razón mi Jass reaccionó así, es justificable aunque siento que sobreactuó un poco pero ya veo de donde viene su rabia, frustración y desengaño. Jasper tenia la cabeza gacha y noté que el también estaba llorando, me volteé y levanté su rostro para que estuviera al nivel del mío, en sus ojos verdes reinaba el dolor pero sobretodo el arrepentimiento -

- Jasper, se que fue un error no haberte dicho esto antes y lo siento; pero créeme cuando te digo que Demetri te esta mintiendo y tergiversando las cosas , lo que el y yo teníamos estaba muy lejos de ser una relación amorosa; eran encuentros ocasionales para liberar stress o las ganas era solo sexo, lo del fin de semana te juro que no tenia idea pero era mas que obvio que no iba a aceptar y eso de que éramos el uno para el otro es una porquería Jass, porque sin siquiera haberme entregado a ti yo ya te pertenecía y eres el único a quien perteneceré para siempre, hasta que tu quieras, jamás dudes que te amo –

- Bella, se que no merezco tu perdón me he comportado con un idiota, un cavernícola con un ataque de celos; pero es que cuando ese malnacido me dijo todas esas cosas me destrozo, cuando se trata de ti no pienso me bloqueo y lo único que tenia en la mente era el pensamiento de que nunca te tuve y que todo había sido una mentira, imploro me perdones por ser un estúpido y por desconfiar de ti –

- Jasper, no te voy a negar que me dolió el que hayas desconfiado de mi; pero sabiendo a que se debió todo es comprensible el que hayas reaccionado de esa manera, después de todo eres un hombre que mas puedo esperar – dije con un guiño – y pues bueno lo de perdonarte será solo con una condición –

- Lo que me pidas – juró solemnemente

- Que esta noche no me dejes dormir - finalicé con una sonrisa picara y una mirada sugestiva - el brillo en la mirada de Jasper volvió y todo cambió –

- Ni esta noche ni mañana mi amor, eso lo puedes jurar – me atrajo hacia sus labios y me dio un beso de amor de esos en los que se demuestran todos tus sentimientos, de esos besos en los que se te olvida respirar, todo nuestro amor y esperanzas estaban depositados en ese beso –

- Wow – dijo el- si así será cada vez que discutamos pues bueno, tendré que considerar hacerte enojar mas a menudo – comentó juguetón

- Y espérate a que experimentes el sexo de reconciliación –

- Es lo que mas ansío – me volvió a besar pero esta ves sus manos tenían vida propia, con ellas acaricio cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba al descubierto, sus caricias eran como ninguna otra, la suavidad de sus manos en contacto con lo caliente de mi piel generaban una electricidad inigualable, para cuando me percaté estaba acostada en el sillón sin la chaqueta y Jasper tenia su camisa a medio camino –

- Bella amor eres lo que mas quiero en esta vida, los años no me alcanzaran para hacerme a la idea de que estas a mi lado y eres mía –

- Si Jass toda tuya nunca lo dudes, de ahora en adelante mi cuerpo, mente y alma solo responderán a tus besos, tus caricias a tu voz –

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, mil veces te amo Isabella Swan.

- Como yo a ti Jass- terminé de desabrochar su camisa y con la palma de mis manos recorrí el camino desde su pecho hasta la hebilla de su pantalón; Jasper se movía con mas rapidez, la urgencia de estar conectados después de lo que había pasado era perentoria. Mi camiseta estaba en el suelo y mi falda también, ¿como lo había hecho sin que lo notara? pues en realidad no se. Me incorporé y me quitó el brasier y el panty, luego se alejo un poco y me observó; me sentí un poco cohibida, aunque no tenia ningún complejo con mi cuerpo con Jasper todo era tan nuevo que me sentí nerviosa, el lo notó y acercándose a mi oído susurró – perfecta – yo terminé de desabrochar su pantalón y el los bajo con bóxer y todo, se acerco suavemente hasta quedar posicionado en mi entrada y con un beso entró en mi; yo gemí en su boca por la sensación de calidez que me invadió.

A medida que el beso iba subiendo de nivel sus estocadas se hacían mas rápidas y fuertes, hizo un camino de besos desde mi boca hasta mis senos donde llevó uno a su boca y comenzó a chupar y dar pequeñas mordidas, su lengua hacia círculos en mi pezón lo que me estaba volviendo loca.

El sonido del choque de nuestros cuerpos sudados moviéndose en perfecta sincronía aumentaba el deseo del momento. Jasper tomo mi pierna derecha y la subió sobre su hombro al tiempo que salía de mí pero solo fue por un momento ya que cuando la hubo acomodado embistió en mí con una intensidad única lo que ocasionó que un grito de placer saliera de mi boca.

- Oh Jasper, más rápido por favor mas rápido – yo por mi parte comencé a besar su pecho y arañar su espalda, este nuevo ángulo estaba llevándome al cielo. Como pude con la pierna que me quedaba libre la enrollé a la altura de su trasero y lo empuje mas adentro los dios gemimos por el poder de la embestida, ya a este punto se había creado un ritmo frenético donde cada estoca, generaba un placer inaguantable –

- Vente para mi baby, vente – susurró en mi oído al tiempo que deslizaba una mano entre nuestro cuerpos e introdujo un dedo en mi clítoris el cual acaricio lo que me condujo al limite al instante sentí como mis paredes se comenzaron a contraerse y como su miembro pulsaba dentro de mi y con una ultima estocada los dos alcanzamos el orgasmo son un grito de placer, el colapsó encima de mi yo lo envolví en abrazo de oso con piernas y brazos tratando de prolongar este momento.

Al cabo de unos minutos nuestras respiraciones volvieron a su cadencia normal y Jasper comenzó a plantar besos por todo mi rostro hasta llegar a mi boca.

- El sexo de reconciliación es bueno, muy bueno - dijo Jass con una risa tonta en su rostro –

- Y eso que no has probado el sexo con rabia o bueno por lo menos conmigo – dije con un tono juguetón –

- ¿a si? , pues en ese caso veré lo que puedo hacer – me besó nuevamente – te amo –

* * *

Dios mío lo siento al fin aquí les tengo el capitulo, por favor discúlpenme, scusa, désolé, Entschuldigung, desculpe...

regrese el sábado a mi casa y me encuentro con la desagradable sorpresa que me habían cortado el servicio de internet y quería morir, así que tuve que recurrir a la computadora de una prima y pues bueno aquí lo tenéis, un nuevo capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado, la pelea, peter (que es uno de mis favoritos) Jasper y Demetri en el gym. Y el lemmon, tenia tiempo sin escribir uno y creo que me quedo un poco "suave" pero bueno ya vendrán mejores Jajajaja. no se si la reaccion de jasper fue exagerada, haganme saber que les parecio.

Díganme que les pareció, y nuevamente disculpen los años de tardanza….

A por cierto le doy la bienvenida a la nueva lectora cecy30 que se tomó a amabilidad de dejarme un review en cada capitulo de verdad lo aprecio, espero que no te haya hecho esperar mucho….

bueno chicas en fin me despido, les doy un adelantito por esperar tanto... se viene el lunes y el lunes es... el dia de la llegada del kit y la visita al club pero a nuestro querido edward no le ira bien despues de tanto tiempo digamos que en la carrera fue el primero en llegar y al parecer es familia de flash jajajajajajjaja xD

DEJENME UN REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW xD (carita de alice)


	6. Chapter 6 La Primera Vez

**Disclaimer: recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama. Santa Meyer es la que se lleva todo el crédito a final de cuentas. **

* * *

**Cap. 6 La Primera Vez. **

**JASPER POV**

Como era costumbre un lunes por la mañana; mi celular sonó a las 6:30 am avisándome que ya era hora de levantarme. El sonido de Undisclosed Desires de Muse resonaba en toda la habitación. Un quejido de protesta llamó mi atención. Estiré la mano hacia la mesa de noche y desactivé la alarma. Posé mi cabeza nuevamente en la almohada y su tibio cuerpo se amoldó al mío sus manos, encontraron su lugar sobre mi pecho y sus piernas se enrollaron con las mías, aspiré por milésima su aroma que en la mañana, con su cabello alborotado y después del fin de semana tan movido que tuvimos se había concentrado más en su piel.

Era increíble como no podía cansarme de esto. Con el simple hecho de tener su cuerpo contra el mío mis manos cobraban vida propia y comenzaban a recorrer su espalda a cambio, obtenía ronroneos y suspiros de placer. El choque de su cálido aliento contra la piel desnuda de mi pecho mandaba descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, tan solo recordar lo que hicimos los días pasados hacían que mi soldado se pusiera firme, cada toque, roce, caricia y beso estaba marcados a fuego en mi piel. Ahora nos pertenecíamos en cuerpo y alma.

- Me puedo acostumbrar a despertarme así todos los días, es la sensación mas placentera que he sentido jamás – dijo bella dejando besos por todo mi pecho –

- Seria ideal amanecer así, todos mis días serian perfectos – la sola idea de poder despertar así a diario hacían que mi corazón latiera de alegría –

-. Sin duda alguna. ¿Pero dime, porque sonó tu teléfono tan temprano?, es de madrugada todavía –

- No amor ya amaneció mira el resplandor del sol, además, recuerda que hoy es mi primer día en el trabajo y no puedo llegar tarde –

- Corazón como dices que ya amaneció si es resplandor de luna, escucha el búho como nos anuncia que todavía tenemos tiempo para nosotros –

- No es el búho amor es el ruiseñor quien con su canto nos informa la llegada del nuevo día, pero tranquila; que tenemos tiempo para nosotros mientras nos duchemos – aseguré entre besos.

- Pues en ese entonces no perdamos tiempo y pongámonos en marcha, mira que no trajiste ropa para cambiarte – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama tal y como dios la trajo al mundo y caminaba hacia el baño. Yo me quedé absorto observando la perfección del cuerpo que hace unas pocas horas hice mío y que volvería a hacerlo en pocos minutos.

- ¿Que? Te vas a quedar allí acostadito observándome o entraras en la ducha conmigo y lavaras mi piel, mientras que hacemos el amor – no hizo falta mas, de un salto me levanté de la cama y corrí hasta donde estaba, la tomé entre mis brazos y la cargué hasta la ducha.

- Así me gusta cavernícola, Jajajaja –

- Hombre de las cavernas reclamar cuerpo de mujer ahora –

- Pues toma todo lo que quieras, ya que todo te pertenece – y así, con un beso afirmo lo que me dijo. Me volvió loco de emoción el pensar que su cuerpo solo era mío, que solo reaccionaria ante mis besos y caricias. Entramos a la ducha, encendí la regadera y nos metimos debajo del agua. Ver, como las gotas de agua caliente se deslizaban por su suave piel era un espectáculo digno de admiración, tomé el jabón y comencé a esparcirlo en todo su cuerpo masajeando cada rincón de su piel. Me detuve mas tiempo en sus senos, es que dios mío me volvían loco, eran tan perfectos; ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños y con mi mano podía abarcarlos completamente. Gemidos de placer escapaban de su boca, la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos creaba un roce erótico que me estaba llevando a la locura.

Después, bella tomó el control de la situación. Me jaló hacia ella lo que hizo que mi erecto miembro chocara contra su vientre y ocasionó que los dos gimiéramos en voz alta. Me puso debajo de la regadera y comenzó a enjabonar con deliberada lentitud; mi pecho, brazos, cuello y la zona baja del abdomen, para cuando llegó hasta mi pene ya mi respiración era forzada, lo tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a esparcir el jabón desde la punta hasta la base llegando a mis testículos, mis ojos rodaron dentro de mi cabeza y juro por dios que estaba a punto de venirme allí mismo.

Dejó que el agua corriera y quitara el jabón de la parte superior de mi cuerpo luego, se arrodilló y comenzó a lavar mis piernas, la vista desde arriba me estaba matando tan solo verla allí arrodillada con mi miembro a la altura de su boca estaba causando estragos en mi y ella lo sabia ya que podía ver la sonrisita tonta que tenia en su rostro, dejó el jabón a un lado y sin previo aviso tomo mi miembro en sus manos y lo metió todo, absolutamente todo en su boca.

- Maldición – exclamé en voz alta. Bella subió la vista y me miró con ojitos de niña buena

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó en tono inocente

- Juro que serás mi perdición Isabella, lo juro – ella solo sonrió de oreja a oreja con orgullo y comenzó a sacar y meter mi pene de su boca una y otra vez. Intercambiaba la velocidad de lento a rápido a veces, rozaba sus dientes a lo largo de mi miembro y ya no podía mas, quería poner mis manos en su cabeza y marcar le ritmo yo mismo pero no quería hacerla sentir menos por eso. En repetidas ocasiones puse mi mano en sus cabellos y los apretaba un poco, ella, al parecer entendió lo que quería ya que tomó mis manos las puso en su cabeza y me indicó que me dejara ir y por eso la amé mas. Comencé a marcar el ritmo con mayor rapidez ya que sentía que no aguantaría mas, Isabella empezó a masajear mis testículos lo que causó que estallara en su boca y bendita madre de Dios que trago cada gota de mi semen, liberó mi miembro con un sonoro pop y dejó un beso en la punta, la levanté rápidamente y besé con fiereza, todavía podía sentir mi propio sabor en su boca.

La recosté contra la pared y comencé a besar y chupar sus senos, mi mano encontró el camino hasta su entrada y acaricie su clítoris con suavidad. Su respiración era cadenciosa y entre gemidos me pedía más. Adentré dos dedos en su cavidad y comencé a bombear con rapidez, ella levantó una pierna y la enrolló en mi cintura yo tome la otra y la cargué, esta vez adentré tres dedos y comencé a sentir como sus paredes comenzaban a tensarse. Saqué mis dedos y rápidamente los reemplace con mi ya erecto miembro (si lo se es increíble, no habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando ya mi amiguito estaba listo, bendito seas) las estocadas comenzaron lentas pero la urgencia era cada vez mayor, nuestros besos eran desesperados en busca de la tan ansiada liberación. En el baño, lo único que se escuchaban eran nuestros jadeos y el choque de nuestros cuerpos que a esta altura era frenético.

- Vente para mi bella, vente para mi – dije besándola y acariciando sus senos

- Siempre que lo desees amor – exclamó entre jadeos y con tres estocadas mas, yo terminé seguido por ella quien plantaba besos en mi rostro y me decía lo mucho que me amaba –

- Nunca me voy a cansar de esto tenlo por seguro – dijo

- Eso espero amor, porque yo no creo que me llegue a aburrir de hacerte mía las veces que pueda –

- Para siempre –

- Para siempre – Salimos de la ducha y nos vestimos rápidamente porque pasamos 45 minutos en "bañándonos". Isabella me lanzó las llaves de su auto porque entre mi forma de conducir y la suya pues bueno, en estos momentos la mía era la más idónea.

- A que hora sales hoy de trabajar – preguntó bella

- Alrededor de las 4 amor –

- Umm… ¿y será que podemos almorzar hoy? –

- No lo creo bella, porque recuerda que el colegio queda lejos de la ciudad y el tiempo que nos dan para almorzar me toma tan solo en llegar aquí, pero si podemos cenar –

- Bueno, pero será como a las 8:00 porque recuerda que hoy me toca el programa y salgo como a esa hora si no se me presenta algún inconveniente –

- Esta bien amor entonces te estaré llamando para pasarte buscando e irnos a cenar– a un cuarto para las ocho ya habíamos llegado a mi casa –

- Te amo – dijo Isabella acercándose a mi y besándome – estaré contando las horas todo el día para vernos –

- Eres mi vida, este fue el mejor fin de semana que he tenido y más que fue a tu lado lo hizo inolvidable, te estaré pensando toda la mañana. Te amo. – nos despedimos y ella partió a su trabajo. Yo le metí turbo y subí a cambiarme, tenia menos de media hora para hacer un recorrido de 45 o me convertía en vampiro o le inyectaba nitro a mi carro para hacerlo mas veloz.

Llegué al colegio con 15 minutos de retraso y ya estaba maquinando la excusa perfecta para explicarle a la madre superiora el porque de mi tardanza gracias a dios, apenas iban saliendo de la misa matinal diaria a la que debían asistir las alumnas.

- Profesor Withlock como esta, me alegra verlo –

- Muy buenos días madre superiora, yo me encuentro muy bien gracias ¿y usted? –

- Muy bien gracias a nuestro Dios. Y cuénteme, ¿porque no llegó temprano a la homilía? –

-Pues madre superiora, el causante del retraso fue mi vehículo a quien se le explotó una llanta y luego, me desorienté un poco buscando la capilla, pero le aseguro que no volverá a suceder, le pido mil disculpas, se que esto causa una mala impresión y mas de tratarse el primer día de trabajo le ruego me disculpe –

- No se preocupe señor Withlock un accidente así le pasa a cualquiera y pues, ya tendrá tiempo de conocer mejor la ubicación de las aulas y demás salones del colegio. Sígame y le muestro su oficina –

- Muchas gracias madre superiora – caminamos por un largo pasillo el cual estaba adornado por múltiples cuadros y estatuas de santos e imágenes religiosas. Por todo el camino la madre superiora me fue explicando como seria la dinámica de trabajo y cuales serian mis obligaciones a partir de hoy –

- Bueno señor Withlock –

-Disculpe madre, si no le molesta preferiría que me llamara Jasper, lo de señor Withlock me hace sentir un poco viejo –

- Esta bien joven Jasper – dijo con una sonrisa – esta será su oficina - comentó señalando una puerta de madera que se encontraba del lado derecho del pasillo. La habitación era grande, estaba pintada de un color beige con blanco, tenia una amplia ventana que colindaba con los jardines de la institución, en una esquina estaba un escritorio de tamaño regular y al lado un estante con una gran selección de libros, frente de la ventana estaba el infaltable diván de psicólogos este era de un color negro con las patas y bordes de madera – siéntase a gusto de cambiar y reordenar la oficina como mejor le parezca, en la portátil que se encuentra en su escritorio encontrara el archivo con los nombres de todos las alumnas y en carpetas separadas, los casos de aquellas quienes venían a consulta con el antiguo psicólogo. También, encontrara el plan de trabajo al cual deberá regirse luego que lo lea si tiene alguna sugerencia no dude en planteármela y entre los dos veremos si es o no posible, ¿alguna pregunta? –

- Si, ¿a que hora seré presentado con las alumnas y el resto del plantel, profesores, directivos, mantenimiento, etc.? –

- Oh si, disculpe. La presentación se hará en el comedor a la hora del almuerzo, allí estarán todos reunidos tanto profesores como alumnas. Si no tiene mas nada que preguntar, me retiro, debo comenzar con mis actividades diarias –

- No madre superiora ninguna otra interrogante hasta los momentos muchas gracias –

- Hasta luego joven Jasper, y bienvenido – la madre se marchó, yo cerré la puerta y me paré en medio de la oficina, la contemple por un momento y cerré los ojos para proyectar en mi mente los cambios que le haría y las nuevas cosas que le agregaría. Deje mi maletín al lado del escritorio y me dispuse a revisar los documentos que me había dicho la madre superiora. La escuela contaba con un total de 943 alumnas la mayoría, hijas de las familias mas adineradas de Londres y las ciudades aledañas incluso, un porcentaje de ellas venían de otros países. De las 943, 150 venían a consulta con el psicólogo y una parte del resto solo acudía a entrevistas con el consejero vocacional. Revise el plan de trabajo y evaluación que establecía la institución, me complació el ver que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad actual en los tratamientos y teorías psicológicas que yo manejaba, tan solo le agregaría uno que otro trabajo integrador entre las alumnas.

Me levanté y observé la estantería llena de libros, en esta, reinaban los textos de psicología pero sobre todo los religiosos y de santos que trabajaron con esta rama de la ciencia social, libros de oraciones, de paz espiritual y de autoayuda. Pasé toda la mañana revisando archivos viejos y analizando la forma en que fueron evaluadas y tratadas las jóvenes por el viejo psicólogo para ver; cuales eran las fallas y que debía reforzar o cambiar.

Tan sumergido estaba en la lectura de los archivos que no me había percatado de la hora hasta que llamaron a mi puerta.

- Si adelante – Entró un hombre joven debía tener mi edad mas o menos, era alto, de tez blanca y cabello cobrizo, su forma de vestir era muy recatada lo que me sugería que el también lo era, llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos en clara señal de inseguridad al igual que su postura –

- Buenas tardes mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy el profesor de ética, la madre superiora me mando por usted para acompañarlo hasta el comedor –

- Hola profesor Cullen – dije tendiéndole mi mano – mi nombre es Jasper Withlock y seré el nuevo psicólogo y profesor vocacional es un placer -

- Igualmente profesor, siempre es bueno tener nuevos integrantes en la institución y mas si son personas jóvenes. Si gusta en acompañarme – salimos de mi oficina rumbo al comedor; para llegar hasta allí, había que atravesar media escuela, el comedor se encontraba en el ala oeste del colegio. El profesor Cullen iba muy callado y a paso acelerado, yo por ser cortes le busque conversación.

- Y dígame profesor, como son las alumnas del colegio, a que me debo atener – comente en tono jocoso.

- Jajajaja pues bueno, en lo general son chicas muy correctas y cultas unas mas que otras son las que puedan generar problemas sobre todo en cuanto a conducta se refiere pero de resto, nada que valga la pena comentar, ya las ira conociendo –

- Umm que bien, ¿y en cuanto a las normas de la institución? Ya la madre superiora me ha hablado de ellas, pero siempre es bueno tener otra perspectiva de las cosas –

- Bueno en cuanto a eso, todos los profesores procuramos hacer que las jóvenes se apeguen a ellas y velamos porque así sea. Los estándares por los cuales nos regimos han sido así desde hace muchos años y han servido para formar jovencitas dignas y respetables de la sociedad londinense – expresó como si lo estuviese repitiendo de memoria – y esperamos que usted también sepa fomentarlos profesor

- No se preocupe, para eso estamos acá para formar a estas chicas como futuras personas de bien – ugh dios mío este tipo mas tieso y me mato, si mi Isabella lo conociera. Isabella ¿que estará haciendo? debo programar otra salida a un bar pero esta vez nosotros solos, de tan solo acordarme de la última vez que fuimos a aquel bar… Hey… un momento –

- Disculpe profesor, me dijo que su apellido era Cullen, Edward Cullen – oh mi dios si este es el mismo tipo, Edward el inquisidor el que insulto a mi bella por su forma de vestir –

- Si, así es, ¿Por qué? –

- No, por nada, solo para no olvidar su nombre – ugh pero es que es igual a como Isabella lo describió y hasta peor. Llegamos al comedor e inmediatamente todos los ojos se posaron en nosotros; unos con asombro, otros con atención, aburrimiento y hasta algunos con lujuria y lo peor era que no solo me veían de esa forma a mí sino también al inquisidor… Umm… interesante, muy interesante. Nos acercamos hasta la mesa de los profesores y a la cabeza estaba la madre superiora.

- Buenas tardes – salude a todos

- Buenas tardes - respondieron. La madre se levantó y llamó la atención de todos.

- Chicas, buenas tardes –

- Buenas tardes madre superiora – respondieron al unisonó

- Chicas, como ya la mayoría de ustedes deben saber tenemos a un nuevo profesor con nosotros, se trata del joven Jasper Withlock el será su nuevo psicólogo y profesor vocacional. Su lugar de trabajo será la antigua oficina del señor banner, aquellas quienes tenían citas pautadas para esta semana u hoy ya el profesor les dirá que harán. Bueno, sin mas los dejo con el profesor para que el se presente –

- Hola chicas buenas tardes, como ya lo dijo la madre superiora mi nombre es Jasper Withlock y a partir de hoy seré su profesor vocacional y psicólogo. Durante la semana, estaré pasando por sus aulas de clases para conocernos mejor y plantearles las actividades que me gustaría realizar con ustedes. Quienes tenían consulta hoy en la tarde pueden acercarse hasta mi oficina y charlaremos – mientras hablaba, rápidamente identifique la típica división social de los colegios; las populares, los impopulares, las geeks, los rebeldes, las artistas, entre otras, y lo que llamó mi atención, es que mas de una me dirigía miradas un tanto fuera de lugar cosa que tendría que hablar mas tarde con cada una – sin mas que agregar jóvenes espero que nos llevemos bien y que tengan buen provecho –

- Muchas gracias profesor – volvieron a decir todas juntas, lo que a decir verdad me estaba incomodando. Me senté en la mesa y una de las mujeres de servicio me sirvió el plato de comida, todos los profesores en la mesa hicieron su respectiva presentación y se pusieron a la orden en lo que necesitara. Terminada la comida los profesores abandonamos el comedor seguidos por las alumnas, cada una siguió al profesor que impartía la materia que les tocaba a esta hora. Yo seguí mi camino hasta la oficina, cuando estaba cerca de ella, el repiqueteo de unos zapatos tras de mi hizo que me volteara; era una considerable cantidad de chicas que o venían a la consulta o tenían entrevista con el profesor vocacional, me sonreí, negué con la cabeza y seguí mi camino. Al llegar a la puerta me detuve y esperé a que todas las chicas estuvieran juntas.

- Bueno, me alegra ver que no hayan dejado de venir a su consulta o entrevista porque no este su antiguo profesor aquí. A ver, por favor agrúpense a mi lado derecho las que tenían consulta hoy o el resto de la semana y a mi izquierda, las que tenían entrevista hoy o el resto de la semana - desafortunadamente la mayoría venia para la consulta – ok bueno, las clases son hasta las 4 de la tarde, por ser mi primer día, solo trabajare media hora con las que vienen a consulta las que tenían entrevista por favor les pido que vengan mañana en la mañana y disculpen si les causa algún inconveniente –

- Ok profesor – dijeron todas al unísono… otra vez…

- Bueno chicas, esto es lo que haremos - dije entrando a mi oficina y buscando papel y lápiz – las que tenían consulta hoy se anotaran en esta hoja exactamente en el orden a como eran atendidas antes y las que no tenían consulta hoy, se anotan en esta y yo las iré llamando para concretar la fecha de su próxima consulta, ¿les parece? –

- Si profesor – al unísono otra vez

- Chicas les pido algo dejen de responder todas a la vez si –

- Esta bien profesor – si como lo imaginan… todas al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó que rieran. Las chicas salieron al pasillo y al poco rato tocaron a mi puerta, ya tenían la lista hecha.

- Ok chicas, pues bueno, pase Ángela Webber – la joven en cuestión entró a la oficina, se veía un tanto más arreglada que las demás. – ok señorita Ángela tome asiento donde desee y dígame en que la puedo ayudar –

- Bueno profesor ante todo es un gusto conocerla yo soy Ángela, tengo 17 años y estudio 4to año, bueno profesor vera – comenzó en tono inocente – desde hace ya varios días he tenido este sueño, se repite todas las noches a veces hasta dos o tres veces durante la misma noche. En el sueño yo estoy en el jardín de la escuela y veo que vienen dos hombres corriendo hacia mi yo quiero huir, pero su mirada me tiene cautiva, ellos al acercarse comienzan a besarme por todo el cuerpo y terminamos teniendo sexo desenfrenado los tres en el jardín y siempre es el mismo sueño, ¿Qué puede significar esto profesor? - finalizó con ojos de niña buena y una sonrisa – Oh dios mío este será un interesante primer día de trabajo pensé –

**EDWARD POV **

Lunes… los odio. Primero porque empieza una nueva aburrida semana de trabajo en el colegio, segundo, porque debemos llegar temprano para la misa en la cual, el mismo sacerdote no se duerme porque tiene a los monaguillos al lado y tercero, pues porque bueno… este lunes llega el kit e iré a la casa de citas con Peter. Mi día pasó sin ninguna novedad salvo la llegada del nuevo profesor de vocacional y psicólogo el señor Withlock. A las 4:20 pm iba camino a mi casa. Todo el día había estado pensando en el bendito kit y lo que haría esta noche, todavía no estaba completamente seguro pero nada me costaba intentarlo. Cerca de mi casa, recibí un mensaje de Peter _**"hermano donde carajo estas tengo mas de media hora esperando, apúrate que estoy ansioso de abrir el paquete. Con amor Peter".**_ Típico de él, siempre adelantado y más si se trata de algo sexual. Esto no se veía nada bien.

Llegué a mi casa y obviamente allí, estaba mi queridísimo amigo (sarcasmo de por medio) Peter. Bajé del carro y al verme empezó a sonreír y a mover sus cejas arriba y abajo. Dios mío en que momento me hice amigo de el.

- Hermano, por dios, porque la demora –

- Eh… será porque a lo mejor yo si trabajo, y tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer –

- Oh será porque eres un aburrido y estas reconsiderando lo de esta noche –

- No, estoy seguro que es por lo primero y no estoy reconsiderando nada, te dije que iría e iré además, porque estas aquí desde tan temprano si bien que sabias que salgo a las 4 de la tarde del trabajo –

- Bueno porque creí que estabas ansioso de ver lo que traía el kit, y pensé que te ibas a venir temprano -

- Ok lo que digas. Entremos si; que esta empezando a llover – al entrar al edificio Garrett el conserje me detuvo -

- Señor Cullen muy buenas tardes ¿como esta? –

- Muy bien Garrett y usted, dígame en que le puedo ayudar –

- Esta mañana vino un chico con un paquete para usted – le lancé una mirada nerviosa a Peter y el me la devolvió pero divertido – dijo que era de la emisora rumba 98.1 que usted sabia de que se trataba, un momento déjeme buscarlo – estaba rogando porque el paquete viniese lo mas envuelto posible y que no hubiese posibilidad de que Garrett lo haya visto. Al poco rato salió el conserje con el paquete, para mi suerte venia dentro de un caja marrón de tamaño medio y sellada –

- Ok Garrett muchas gracias, ¿dijo algo mas el chico? –

- Sí, le dejó dicho que lo disfrute mucho y que recuerde lo que aprendió el viernes –

- Umm… ok hasta luego – Peter y yo subimos rápidamente las escaleras puesto que vivía en el primer piso. Entramos y nos sentamos en el sofá. Dejé el paquete encima de la mesa de centro y allí estuvimos observándola como si fuese un explosivo o algo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a abrirla bueno, yo mas, creo que Peter no lo hacia por no quitarme el "privilegio".

- Hermano o lo haces tú o lo hago yo. Me tienes desesperado, muero por saber que es lo que trae el kit –

- Ok, ok, esta bien lo abriré – tomé el paquete de la mesa y lo posé sobre mi regazo, comencé a rasgar la cinta adhesiva para abrir la caja. Dentro de esta estaba el kit, junto a una hoja doblada. Tomé la hoja y leí en voz alta –

"_**Señor Cullen, lo prometido es deuda. Acá tiene el kit de juguetes sexuales que se ganó. Dentro del paquete encontrara un consolador, un lubricante, un set de condones de varios sabores y tallas, así como también una venda de terciopelo. Espero que aplique los consejos dados en el programa al momento que vaya a usar los instrumentos y pues bueno que los disfrute. Desde la producción del programa le agradecemos que sea un fiel oyente de los Consejos de Afrodita y le sugerimos que nos siga sintonizando todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes a partir de las 7:00pm por su emisora favorita Rumba 98.1 FM y se convierta en un dios sexual". **_

_** Con amor afrodita **_

- Diablos que si voy a seguir escuchando el programa – afirmó Peter – con los consejos que da esa tal afrodita Charlotte me adorara y rogara porque le haga el amor todas las noches –

- Peter… - este amigo mío. Saqué la caja donde venia el kit y lentamente lo abrí, Peter comenzó a botar en el asiento cual niñito en la mañana de navidad, los ojos le brillaban de emoción. Tal como decía en la carta dentro estaban un consolador de color negro, un frasco de lubricante, un set de condones trojans de uva, fresa, banana y parchita y una venda de terciopelo roja, (muy suavecita por cierto). Conforme iba sacando los juguetes los iba depositando sobre la mesa una al lado del otro. Peter los tomaba y los detallaba con curiosidad –

- Hombre tienes una minita de oro aquí, estoy seguro que si usas estas herramientas con sabiduría serás un dios entre las mujeres. Definitivamente te sacaste la lotería con esto, deberías de agradecerme sabes –

- Te agradeceré cuando los use con alguien y ese alguien grite de tanta satisfacción que se quedé afónica, allí será cuando te lo agradezca de resto no –

- Esta bien Eddie, pero cuando eso suceda, quiero que con lo que me vayas a pagar sea tan grande que no entre por la puerta de mi casa ¿estamos? –

- Estamos –

Luego de observar, detallar y analizar los juguetes e inferir sus posibles usos (de paso conversación mas incomoda no puede haber y si es con alguien como Peter, pues bueno se podrán imaginar). Peter se despidió y partió rumbo a su casa, tenia que endulzar a Char para que no se opusiera a que me acompañara a la casa de citas porque estaba más que seguro que yo solo no iría a ese lugar. Quedamos en encontrarnos a las 8:30pm en frente del local; así era mejor, porque me daría tiempo de escuchar el programa de afrodita a ver que trataba el tema de hoy y si por suerte del destino, me podía ayudar con lo que me esperaba en la noche, iba a necesitar de mucha concentración.

Mientras comía, mis pensamientos iban una y otra vez a lo que sucedería esta noche; a los juguetes sexuales, a afrodita y para mi sorpresa también iban enfocados a la doctora Swan, ¿que pensaría ella de mi si supiera de esto, que pensaría la doctora Swan del hecho de que he pensado en ella usando los juguetes sexuales conmigo? También pensaba en afrodita, esta mujer que sin saberlo me ha estado ayudando mucho en mis inhibiciones y prejuicios en relación al sexo. Me causaba mucha intriga el saber quien era esta bendita mujer, su voz era como hipnotizante, tenía un aire de misterio y seducción que te invitaban a escuchar y descubrir sus secretos, tan sumergido estaba en mis cavilaciones que no me había percatado que ya estaba comenzando el programa.

- Hola, hola, queridos oyentes, sean bienvenidos a una nueva emisión de su programa los consejos de afrodita hoy lunes inicio de semana– dijo la voz de mi locutora favorita - ¿a ver como pasaron ese fin de semana?… pues para comenzar, mi fin de semana fue magnifico mejor imposible, espero que el suyo haya sido por lo menos la mitad de bueno que el mío. El programa de hoy estará dedicada al sexo, simple y puro sexo. Así que no se aparten de nuestra sintonía, ahorita vamos con una pausa musical y al regreso, nos meteremos de lleno con este tema que aunque parezca muy simple les puedo asegurar que muchos no cubren los requerimientos básicos al momento de estar con su pareja. Los dejo con Wisin y Yandel y su noche de sexo – "you have to be kidding me", ¿en serio? Ni mandada a hacer pues, definitivamente el cosmos quiere que haga esto, mas señales imposibles. Corrí hasta mi cuarto ya que escuche que mi teléfono estaba sonando era un mensaje de Peter que decía

- "Hermano ya comenzó el programa y si esto no es un mensaje del cielo divino pues no se que carajo lo será, oye atentamente el programa porque te hace falta escuchar algo de teoría después de tanto tiempo en reposo" _Peter. _

- "Si Peter lo estoy escuchando y tienes razón; lo mismo pensé yo, ahora mas que nunca estoy decidido a ir esta noche a la casa de citas" _Edward _

- Bueno mis queridos oyentes como les había dicho antes de la pausa, el programa de hoy estará dedicado al sexo, ese acto de compenetración entre dos personas en donde se ponen de manifiesto, sentimientos, deseos, placer y sobre todo pasión. El acto sexual es la herramienta que usamos los seres humanos para muchas veces liberar stress, sentimientos de rabia o impotencia o simplemente para pasar un buen rato. La mayoría de las veces las personas tienden a confundir el tener sexo con hacer el amor, es importante que sepamos diferenciar entre estos dos actos – comentó afrodita dándole inicio al tema del programa. Imagínense, si yo siquiera he tenido sexo en muchísimo tiempo menos he experimentado lo maravilloso que debe ser hacer el amor, no me gustaría sonar como una niñita enamoradiza pero me gustaría que ese momento fuese con la mujer que vaya a ser mi esposa y compañera

Luego que finalizó el programa recibí un mensaje de Peter

"_**hermano, voy en camino al lugar, ¿quieres que te pase buscando? - **_

"_**no Peter esta bien ya me estoy arreglando, nos vemos en la entrada del lugar, pero no te vayas a bajar me esperas en el carro, ah y procura estacionarte en un lugar poco concurrido; mientras menos personas nos vean llegar allá mejor "**_

"_**esta bien hermano como lo desees, nos vemos allá" **_

Caminé hasta mi habitación y me dispuse a arreglarme. Me esmeré un poco en mi atuendo saben… para dar una buena impresión, después de cambiarme como 4 veces, me decidí por un pantalón de vestir negro con su chaqueta negra corte casual abierta, y una camiseta gris debajo con mis zapatos negros, traté de medio acomodar mi cabello pero como siempre era un caso perdido en cambio, lo que hice fue ordenarlo desordenadamente, me apliqué un perfume nuevo que me había obsequiado mi padre tomé mi celular y mis llaves, al pasar por la sala noté que sobre la mesa todavía se encontraba el kit, lo observé por un rato y decidí tomar dos condones aunque en ese tipo de lugares imagino que deben dar la protección pero bueno, mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

Salí rumbo al lugar un poco nervioso y apresurado, la aguja del velocímetro marcaba 140 km por horas afortunadamente, a esta hora las calles de mi vecindario estaban desalojadas. Al llegar al centro disminuí un tanto la velocidad; no quería ningún problema con la autoridad por la rapidez con la que conducía, al fin de cuentas, ¿que le diría cuando me detuviesen y preguntaran la razón? "disculpe señor oficial, es que voy a un casa de citas a romper con casi cinco años de celibato auto infligido psicológicamente y de masturbaciones frenéticas cuando la calentura me gana" si… eso me imagine. Seguí conduciendo por la autopista número 3 que me llevaba a la zona de mainstreet; uno de los más lujosos y bien posicionados municipios de la ciudad. A lo lejos, se distinguía la marquesina de colores brillantes que identificaba el lugar como _La Maison de Madame Esme_. El exterior del lugar se veía muy lujoso, la fluidez de carros que era poca; quizás debido al día, di gracias al cielo cuando me percate que el estacionamiento era interno. Enfilé el auto hasta la entrada y el portero que estaba en la garita de vigilancia me hizo señas para que bajara las ventanas del auto.

- Buenas noches señor – estaba muy nervioso ya que esto no lo había previsto y el muy maldito de Peter no me lo había dicho, no sabia como se operaba en estos casos –

- Eh si... buenas noches, esto… vengo… -

- Señor no es necesario que diga nada, puedo ver que es su primera vez… aquí – expresó – debe darme su identificación para cargarla al sistema y hacer su registro en la computadora así la próxima vez podrá acceder por la otra entrada –

- ¿Y como sabe que habrá otra vez? –

- Oh buen señor créame, después de esta noche, abra muchísimas mas se lo aseguro – le tendí mi Id al portero, después de unos segundos; me lo devolvió – al llegar al estacionamiento otro guardia lo estará esperando para hacer la requisa de rigor al vehículo usted sabe, normas de la empresa y luego, este lo guiara a la entrada donde el guardaespaldas de la casa le indicara lo que debe hacer – asentí y puse en marcha el carro. El estacionamiento era subterráneo y enorme, habían alrededor de unos 120 carros mínimos. Aparqué en el primer puesto que vi libre y a los pocos minutos se acerco el otro vigilante, yo descendí del auto –

- Buenas noches señor, yo soy el vigilante de esta área y me toca hacerle la requisa al carro, si es tan amable me puede abrir la cajuela del carro y las puertas –

- Esta bien – hice lo que el tipo me dijo. El sacó un aparato, creo que era un detector de metales portátil; lo paso por la cajuela, debajo del carro y luego dentro del coche, al cerciorase que no había ningún arma u objeto peligroso me indicó que lo siguiera, me sorprendió en extremo tanto hermetismo y misterio entorno a la casa y la entrada a la misma. Entramos a un ascensor y el vigilante presionó el botón del segundo piso, dentro del elevador resonaba la melodía de Invierno de las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi, la música clásica terminó por quitarme los nervios que me invadían. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y el ambiente inmediatamente cambió, lo que eran tonalidades grises cambiaron por rojas y blancas, los colores fuertes y sobrios predominaban el lugar, una música suave como de jazz se escuchaba al fondo. Hacia el lado derecho de la entrada estaba una especie de maître, me acerqué a ella.

- Buenas noches señor, en que le puedo ayudar, ¿tiene reservación para esta noche? –

- Hola si buenas noches, en realidad… - no pude terminar la frase ya que mi "querido amigo" Peter me salvó –

- Heidi querida el viene conmigo – le indico a la maître, ella solo me sonrió y me indico que siguiera. Camine al lado de Peter quien se dirigió hasta una especie de bar allí le hizo señas al bartender –

- Seth por favor me sirves otro vodka de guaraná con poquito de granadina, y para mí amigo aquí… -

- Un vino tinto por favor –

- Enseguida señores –

- Y bien que te parece el lugar –

- Eres un desgraciado, ¿porque no me advertiste de toda la seguridad y registradera que debía atravesar para llegar aquí? –

- Jajajaja sorry hermano, un poco de diversión a tus espaldas. Además, eso te demuestra que este no es cualquier lugar, aquí solo acceden personas de altura y con un registro impecable. Cuando entraste y le diste tu id al vigilante el te buscó en la base de datos de la policía, y al ver que estabas limpio te dio acceso. Aparte, que la imagen tiene mucho que ver, aunado al hecho que yo ya había anunciado que venias pues bueno… un poco de influencias no le hace mal a nadie, así que bienvenido a _La Maison de Madame Esme_ –

- Bueno pues gracias. Oye , algo que me llama la atención es que las chicas no están así como que alrededor cayéndote como moscas –

- Oh no mi buen amigo, aquí las cosas se hacen de una forma diferente. Esto aparte de ser una casa de citas es un bar empezando por ahí, y la razón por la cual no ves a las chicas rondando es porque hay una especie de "catalogo" donde aparece una foto de las damas; su edad, nombre o seudónimo. También están las clasificaciones, si son solo para compañías o para tener relaciones y dentro de estas se sub-clasifican en las que se especializan en fantasías, las que usan los juguetes – dijo codeándome un costado – en fin aquí hay de donde escoger –

- Umm… pero no se, eso así me parece como si estuviera escogiendo un pedazo de carne, un producto, algo, ¿y que tal si escojo a una bonita y cuando hablo con ella no me parece bien o no me gusta? –

- Pues bien en ese caso aquí el procedimiento es el siguiente; al momento que escojas a una chica ya es tuya hasta que tu quieras por esa noche, tendrás la posibilidad de socializar con ella y luego si sientes que te "cayó bien" pues, continúan y van a las habitaciones. Creo que no hace falta que te diga que es lo que harán allí ¿o si? –

- No, no hace falta. Bueno así si me convences –

- Ok vamos con la maître y pidámosle el catalogo – tomamos nuestras bebidas y nos encaminamos hacia la maître –

- Heidi amor, nos podrías facilitar el catalogo por favor –

- Si Peter como no, ¿principiante o avanzado? –

- Solo principiante por favor –

- Como gustes – se dio la vuelta y buscó entre unas carpeta. Al cabo de unos segundos nos tendió un folio grueso de color frambuesa, en la esquina de la misma con letras doradas se encontraba escrita la palabra "**Disfrute**". Peter tomó la carpeta y se dirigió hasta una de las mesas que se encontraban al fondo. Mientras íbamos en el camino, observé como varios hombres se encontraban con sus respectivas "acompañantes"; unos charlaban muy animados, otros muy en secreto pero algo que si noté fue que ninguno de los hombres estaban tocando a sus compañeras, hice una nota mental para preguntarle después a Peter, al pasar por frente el bar le hizo señas al joven bartender para que nos mandase dos bebidas mas. Llegamos hasta nuestra mesa y tomamos asiento, Peter me tendió la carpeta –

- Bien Edward Cullen, acá esta la fuente, tu proveedora, obsérvalo bien, detállalo, lee bien la descripción de las chicas y luego me dices para pedirle a Heidi que la llame –

- Está bien – tomé la carpeta en mis manos y leyendo nuevamente la frase "**Disfrute**", la abrí lentamente. La primera en la lista era una chica morena, al parecer de descendencia nativo americana, su tez olivácea era su mayor atractivo, sus rasgos faciales muy bien definidos y su cabellera larga y negra. Se apodaba la loba, tenia 23 años, media 1.85, medidas perfecta pero tenia una cara un poco dura, su expresión era malhumorada por lo que no me detuve mucho observando el resto de sus fotos ni leyendo su información. La seguía una rubia despampanante de nombre Irina, era rusa, tenia unas dos poderosas razones (si saben a lo que me refiero) que aturdían tan solo verla, cambie rápidamente; semejantes "lolas" me cohibían.

Así proseguí en mi búsqueda; morenas, rubias, pelirrojas, catiras, trigueñas, oscuras, altas, medianas, delgadas, rellenitas, bajitas, chinas, rusas, americanas, brasileras, latinas, europeas de todo, pero ninguna era lo que buscaba. Estaba a punto de desistir en mi búsqueda cuando una castaña rojiza llamó mi atención; su tez era blanca casi traslucida, sus ojos verdes te hipnotizaban, su boca era de un rosa fuerte, su labio superior era un poco mas relleno que el inferior, su cabellera rojiza le llegaba mas abajo de los hombros y al tenerlo un poco desordenado le daban un aire coqueto a su expresión. Tenia una sonrisa picara, sus medidas un poco desproporcionadas pero le quedaban a la perfección y su rostro estaba muy bien definido. Su nombre era kristen, tenía 22 años y era oriunda de Australia, al ver el resto de las fotos no podía evitar pensar que la chica se me parecía a alguien pero no lograba recordar a quien.

- Hermano, ¿ya decidiste? – preguntó Peter

- Creo que si – le dije y le mostré mi elección, el se quedó viéndome con gesto incrédulo –

- ¿Qué, que sucede? – pregunté extrañado.

- No, nada hermano nada. Si estas seguro de que es ella iré a decirle a Heidi que la llame – Peter se levantó y tomó la carpeta no sin antes que yo le echara un ultimo vistazo a mi elección. Me estaba comenzando a poner nervioso, ¿y que si la cagaba toda? o, ¿y que si la chica era una odiosa, o por el contrario, muy melosa? ¿y si al momento de hacerlo no reacciono?, o por dios me estaba dando un ataque de pánico, la chaqueta me apretaba y el lugar me estaba comenzando a parecer pequeño, afortunadamente llegó Peter con un trago –

- Toma, sabia que esto te pasaría – me tendió un vaso de whisky seco el cual tomé de un solo golpe – tranquilízate si, nada pasara si no quieres hacer esto bien sabes que podemos retirarnos –

- No Peter, ya no hay vuelta atrás, ya estoy aquí y prometí hacer esto, debo cumplir no solo por eso sino por mi, ya debo dejarme de tonterías y crearme una vida sexual; basta de jaladas diarias esto se acaba y comienza hoy – estaba decidido a terminar con este calvario. Pedí otro whisky y Peter ordenó otro trago de su querida vodka. Al cabo de unos minutos venia Heidi acompañada de la chica que escogimos, a medida que se iban acercando la sensación de conocer a la chica se hacia mas y mas grande, sentía la mirada fija de Peter sobre mi, yo hice contacto visual con la joven y ella mantuvo la mirada.

- Buenas noches – dijo la joven su voz era un poco ronca

- Buenas noches – respondimos Peter y yo al mismo tiempo levantándonos.

- Señor Cullen, le presento a kristen –

- Mucho gusto señor, un placer conocerlo – respondió la joven

- El placer es mío, pero llámame Edward por favor –

- Esta bien Edward –

- Bueno señores yo me retiro, cualquier cosa que necesiten estoy a su orden. ¿Señor Withlock seguro que no quiere ver la carta esta noche? –

- No Heidi segurísimo, estoy aquí solo para acompañar a mi amigo, de hecho, ya me voy, si me quedo un poco mas mi esposa es capaz de venir a buscarme y sacarme a rastras de acá –

- Esta bien como lo desee, que tengan una buena noche –

- Bueno hermano ya mi parte aquí esta hecha, a menos que desees hacer un trío –

- Jajá muy gracioso Peter. Muchas gracias hermano estoy en deuda contigo –

- Oh si y una grande, descuida que ya se con que me pagaras –

- Esta bien hermano, nos vemos –

- Ok que la pases bien. Hey linda por favor me lo cuidas y me lo tratas con delicadeza si – finalizó diciéndolo a kristen mi acompañante –

- No se preocupe señor, le aseguro que lo cuidare muy bien, tanto que no se querrá ir – dijo ella en tono jocoso pero con un deje de seducción. Peter se marchó y yo me senté nuevamente viendo al frente, el silencio reino unos minutos hasta que la chica decidió hablar –

- Edward, por más que la mayoría de las veces disfrute del silencio en este caso no lo puedo hacer así que por favor conozcámonos mejor. Empecemos de nuevo. Hola mi nombre es kristen Stewart tengo 22 años y hago este trabajo porque pagan bien, me da para costearme la universidad y el departamento además, vengo huyendo de mis padres de allá de Australia ¿y tu? –

- Bueno yo no estoy huyendo de mis padres – comencé y ella rio – mi nombre es Edward Cullen; tengo 24, soy profesor de ética en un colegio religioso y no te vayas a reír pero tengo mas de 4 años sin ningún tipo de actividad sexual – esto ultimo hizo que kristen escupiera el vino que estaba tomando, ella me miro como si tuviese un tercer ojo, yo guarde silencio hasta que ella pudo hablar –

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo verdad? – pregunto con incredulidad

- No, lamentablemente es así, desde joven tuve unas creencias religiosas muy fuertes y ellas me llevaron a relegar el aspecto sexual de mi vida hasta convertirlo en nada, pero últimamente la necesidad se ha vuelto demasiada y he tenido que ocuparme de eso personalmente – terminé sonrojado y con la cabeza gacha.

- Umm… ¿y que es lo que te ha hecho retomar ese aspecto de tu vida?, ningún hombre se ha muerto por no tener sexo, mira a los budistas, los monjes, ellos son el vivo ejemplo de eso –

- Pues esas son personas con una gran fuerza de voluntad, capacidad de retención y carácter, yo, por el contrario, soy un simple mortal que no ha podido aguantar la tentación, además, recientemente han ocurrido ciertas cosas en mi vida que me han hecho reconsiderar todo y después de tanto pensarlo, hablé con mi amigo Peter y el me trajo a este lugar… y pues bueno aquí estamos – finalice viéndola fijamente, ella me devolvió la mirada me sonrió y allí fue donde me cayó el balde de agua, esta chica era muy semejante a Isabella, por eso fue que Peter me miró así cuando le mostré mi elección, por eso sentía que la conocía.

- Ya veo Edward, pues espero poder ayudarte con esto y realizar un buen trabajo, aunque creo que deberíamos ir despacio esta noche no vaya a ser que te pase un chasquito, ya sabes, por el tiempo que tienes sin actividad sexual – comentó ella de forma pensativa y yo asentí –

- Si yo también lo creo. Pero bueno sigamos hablando para entrar más en confianza. ¿te parece? -

- Me parece perfecto Edward. Después de saber esto de ti, me encantaría conocerte mejor, me pareces interesante, nunca había conocido a alguien como tu y con tu problema –

- Bueno, ¿que te gustaría conocer? –

- Lo que tu me quieras contar y ya después veré que mas me gustaría saber –

- Bueno como te dije soy profesor de ética en un colegio religioso, también tengo un titulo en música; con una especialización en instrumentos de percusión, mi favorito es el piano, vivo acá en Londres solo –

- ¿Y porque la educación y no la música? –

- Fue el deseo de mi madre antes de morir, ella era la principal benefactora del colegio donde trabajo y me pidió que siguiera con su labor allí –

- Ah ya veo, pero si fuese elección tuya imagino que seria la música –

- Si la música sin duda alguna, es mi pasión –

- A mi me gusta Vivaldi – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa

- ¿En serio? y cual es tu pieza favorita de el –

- Bueno estoy entre primavera de las cuatro estaciones y la cuarta simphonia – Wow esta chica tiene buenos gustos

- Wow que bien tienes buenos gustos, a mi particularmente me fascina – no pude terminar ya que ella me interrumpió

- A ver déjame adivinar, tú tienes pinta de escuchar entre Debussy y Bach ¿o me equivoco? – me dejo sorprendido, como pudo saber eso

- ¿Puedes leer mentes? – le pregunté a lo que ella sonrió –

- Pues si, en realidad puedo leer todas las mentes en esta habitación y todas tienen una cosa en mente excepto la tuya –

-¿Y que será eso? –

- Fácil; sexo, dinero y placer – dijo pagada de si misma, en realidad era algo muy fácil de deducir por el lugar en donde estábamos –

- ¿y porque dices que la mía no esta en esa misma onda? –

- Simple, porque puedo notar que estas muy nervioso y aunque dices que quieres hacer esto puedo ver que no estas muy seguro. De todos los clientes que he atendido, bueno aunque no han sido muchos ya que no tengo mucho tiempo aquí, tu has sido el único que se ha interesado en entablar una conversación y me ha contado sobre su vida, por eso digo que eres diferente – al parecer Kris era muy observadora y me gustó, el hecho de que no fuese como las demás y se fuesen directo a la acción, eso hablaba muy bien de su persona –

- Wow eres muy observadora, pues si tienes razón. En parte estoy nervioso pero no por el hecho de que esta noche vaya a dejar el celibato autoimpuesto, mas bien, estoy nervioso por no poder responder como debo, o por no saber que hacer cuando llegue el momento y por quedar mal ante ti, eso es lo que me preocupa – ella me miró agradecida y sonrió –

- Edward no debes preocuparte por eso yo estoy aquí para complacerte y hacer las cosas como tu quieras y desees, si quieres ir lento lo haremos, si quieres explorar primero pues no hay ningún problema exploraremos antes. Yo estoy aquí para cumplir tus ordenes – concluyó con un tono de seducción y tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa, yo le sonreí y apreté su mano – no debes preocuparte por nada confía en mi, esta noche yo me encargare de ti, tu solo debes disfrutar –

- Esta bien, confío en ti –

- Cuando estés listo nos podemos ir –

- Ok, vamos entonces – ahora si, había llegado el momento. Ella tomó mi mano y me pidió que la siguiera, caminamos hasta el bar y ordenó una botella de champagne a Seth, pasamos por el puesto de Heidi y le indicó que íbamos a subir. Salimos por la puerta de entrada y nos dirigimos hasta el ascensor, ella presión el botón numero tres. La música del ascensor fue el sonido que nos acompañó. Mi mente iba de lo que estaba a punto de suceder y de la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente. Al fin llegamos al tercer piso, la decoración cambió radicalmente de un ambiente de bar, disfrute y baile, a una de hotel. A lo largo del pasillo habían varias puertas, algunas con carritos de comida, bebidas o postres afuera, agucé el oído para ver si captaba algún sonido pero no obtuve nada.

- Hey kristen porque… - nuevamente no puede terminar ella al parecer me volvió a "leer el pensamiento" porque respondió –

- Habitaciones a prueba de sonido, todas están recubiertas con material especial para que no se escuche nada, seria de muy mal gusto que estuviésemos pasando por aquí o que estuviésemos muy concentrados en lo nuestro y se escuchen los gritos y gemidos de placer de la otra habitación ¿no crees? –

- Si en realidad si, seria muy desagradable. Por lo visto la dueña de este local previo todas esas cositas, además que esto no se parece en nada a cualquier otro lugar del cual haya tenido referencias, es distinguido, con clase y saben hacer las cosas bien y brindarle privacidad a sus clientes –

- Pues si, madame Esme es una mujer muy inteligente, supo como darle vida a este lugar y hacer de el una casa de citas con clase y prestigio, esa también fue una de las razones que me convenció de trabajar aquí –

- Oye, si no es mucha molestia o incumbencia de mi parte, ¿Cómo fue que viniste a parar aquí? Me refiero, a trabajar justamente en este lugar –

- Bueno en realidad es una larga historia, pero para hacerte el cuento corto; madame Esme me sacó de la cárcel después de que intentara robarla, le conté lo que me había sucedido , que llevaba días sin comer nada y que por eso fue que hice lo que hice, ella me contó de su empresa y me ofreció trabajar aquí. Me trajo una noche y me mostró el modo de trabajo, me explicó mis deberes y los beneficios que tendría… y pues bien aquí estoy – a simple vista y por su forma de hablar se veía que kristen había pasado por mucho.

- Llegamos a la habitación, ella abrió la puerta y entramos a una recamara amplia; tenia una salita de estar con mini bar incluido, unas puertas corredizas separaban la habitación de esta parte, yo estaba todavía de pies en la puerta, ella se acercó a mi, tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el área donde se encontraba una enorme cama con postes y cortinas de seda. La cama estaba repleta de almohadas y almohadones que hacían juego con la decoración del lugar, al fondo había una puerta, caminamos hasta allí y descubrí que era el baño en el cual, había una enorme tina con bombas de hidromasaje, ella me miró expectante como queriendo adivinar si quería comenzar por allí o no, yo negué con la cabeza y ella asintió, caminamos de vuelta a la cama me dejo allí y fue a la sala. Me senté en la cama, y no se porque pero comencé a repasar todo lo dicho por afrodita en el programa de hoy, los consejos y tips que dio, estaba muy sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me había fijado que Kris estaba en frente mío con una copa del champagne que ordenó y una mirada divertida ante mi aparente desorientación.

-Disculpa me perdí en mis pensamientos –

- Si me pude fijar, ¿que era eso que te tenia tan pensativo? –

- Nada importante –

- Pues bien, toma – me tendió la copa, yo la tomé y por accidente nuestros dedos se rozaron – brindemos por esta noche, la noche en la que Edward Cullen regresara a la vida , salud – dijo chocando su copa con la mía

- Salud – me tomé la bebida de un solo trago, ella solo sonrió, algo que me estaba empezando a gustar; su sonrisa era muy bonita, cuando se reía se le hacía un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda igual a isa… Hey, Hey Edward Cullen parámelo allí, ¿de cuando acá tu pensado en esa mujer y detallando que ella tiene un hoyuelo en su mejilla? mucho cuidado. Kristen me miraba fijamente como tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por mi mente, yo tomé su copa y la puse en el suelo junto a la mía, me acerqué a ella, coloqué mis manos en su rostro y cerró los ojos al contacto de nuestra piel. Lentamente fuimos acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios y la besé, lo hice con un poco de rudeza y hasta inexperiencia si se quiere, estaba pensando mucho las cosas ya que mas de una vez choque sus dientes con los míos, a lo que hecha se detuvo –

- Edward recuerda lo que te dije; hoy tu marcas el ritmo, no te tienes que preocupar por hacerlo bien o por complacerme ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora, lo importante aquí es que tu disfrutes y te dejes llevar por el momento no lo pienses tanto, solo has lo que sientas e iremos trabajando sobre la marcha, recuerda que tenemos toda la noche – dijo kristen en tono bajo y conciliador, yo tomé lo que dijo y me calmé, la miré a los ojos y esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y marco el ritmo, me besaba de una forma deliberadamente lenta y sensual, sus labios besaban los míos como queriendo grabarlos en su memoria, posó sus manos en mi pecho y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, yo volví a poner mis manos en su rostro y con mis dedos pulgares comencé a hacer círculos en sus mejillas.

A medida que iba perdiendo los nervios me atrevía a posicionar mis manos en otro lugar que no fuese su cara, fui bajando hasta llegar a sus hombros los cuales llevaba descubierto gracias al vestido, su piel era muy suave y tersa. Deje de besar sus labios para hacer un camino de besos desde su quijada, bajando por su cuello, su hombro derecho, luego el izquierdo hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos cubiertos por la tela de su vestido. Como por arte de magia, ya que no se en que fucking momento, estábamos en medio de la cama y Kristen debajo de mi con los ojos cerrados y una expresión placentera en su rostro lo que me complació enormemente. Kris comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, ¿ya va un momento y mi chaqueta?

- Wow, en que momento me quité la chaqueta – pregunté con evidente curiosidad

- Bueno en realidad yo te la quité cuando estábamos sentados en la orilla de la cama – ¿o ella era muy buena en lo que hacia o yo estaba full entregado al momento? porque ni cuenta me di –

- Si Edward así de buena soy, Jajajaja – dios dije eso en voz alta – y si lo dijiste en voz alta Jajajaja –

- Definitivamente comenzare a creer en eso que puedes leer mentes - dije y la volví a besar, esta vez ella nos volteo quedando sobre mi, sus muslos a cada lado de mis piernas; el vestido se le subió mas arriba de la rodilla y roce la punta de mis dedos por el área expuesta (truco que aprendí de afrodita) esto ocasionó que la piel se le erizara. Kristen continuó con su labor de desvestirme y poco a poco fui quedando sin ropa. Ella comenzó a dejar un camino de besos por mi pecho, abdomen hasta el comienzo de mi caminito de la felicidad lo que hizo que temblara de anticipación, dejo un beso por sobre la tela del bóxer justo allí donde se comenzaba a notar mi ya emocionado miembro, sisee por lo bajo debido a la sensación y ella soltó una risita picara. Luego se bajo de encima de mí y se paró en al final de la cama, puso sus manos en su cadera y se quedo viéndome con ojos felinos y astutos. Se acercó a la cómoda y debajo de esta sacó un spray, lo agitó y puso un poco en sus labios, luego sacó su lengua y se comió la crema batida, ese simple acto hizo que mi excitación subiera más. Quitó sus sandalias y volvió a sentarse como estaba anteriormente.

- Bueno señor Cullen, espero que no le incomode que lo pruebe un poco – exclamó en tono inocente – su cuerpo con crema batida debe saber a la gloria – yo solo gemí y asentí con la cabeza. Ella volvió a agitar la crema y aplicó una porción en mi pecho, recogió su pelo a un lado y se dedicó a lamer con su lengua traviesa las aureolas de mis tetillas y cada vez que lo hacia un temblor recorría mi espalda hasta llegar a mi miembro, aplicó un poco mas a lo largo de mi abdomen y comenzó a comer y lamer la crema batida, mientras que con su lengua recorría la parte superior de mi cuerpo, pasaba sus largas uñas a mis costados; lo que aumentaba la sensación de placer que estaba sintiendo, los gemidos eran el único sonido coherente que podía emitir.

Al llegar a la zona de mi ya de por si erecto miembro comenzó a acariciarlo por encima del bóxer, yo, con la mirada le rogaba que por favor parara con la tortura pero ella se hacia la desentendida segundos después, comenzó a quitarme esta ultima prenda y mi pene salió de su prisión listo para la acción, en realidad me sorprendía que con tanta caricia y estimulación haya durado tanto. Tomó mi miembro entre sus tibios manos y maldije por lo bajo, comenzó a masajearlo de arriba abajo con movimientos lentos y firmes. Se fue bajando un poco hasta que su boca estuviese al alcance de mi pene, su tibio aliento chocaba con la punta y ya me estaba volviendo loco. Introdujo primero la cúspide e hizo círculos en ella con su lengua, lo fue metiendo más y más adentro y luego lo saco despacio rozando sus dientes por toda la extensión de mi miembro.

- Maldición kristen, por dios –

- ¿Que sucede Edward? – preguntó en tono inocente y lastimero – no te gusta lo que hago, porque puedo parar si me lo ordenas –

- No por favor no pares… sigue – logre decir con la respiración entre cortada. Ella volvió a meterlo en su boca pero esta vez relajo su garganta y metió todo, absolutamente todo mi pene en su tibia y cálida cavidad bucal. Comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo con rapidez, sus chupadas eran únicas (bueno no es que me hayan hecho sexo oral muy a menudo) y me estaba llevando al borde y mas aun cuando enroscaba su lengua en la punta o pasaba sus dientes por la zona sensible del glande. Ella tomó mi mano derecha y la llevó hasta su pelo, yo comencé a acariciarlo pero luego tomé el control de la mamada y comencé a marcar el ritmo, lo hice mas rápido ya estaba que no podía mas, sentí que mi liberación llegaba –

- Kristen ya no puedo mas, me voy a venir pará - fue disminuyendo la velocidad y liberó mi miembro con un sonoro pop – me has dejado sin palabras… en mi vida… eres magnifica –

- Gracias por lo que me toca – dijo limpiándose la comisura de la boca, yo la jalé hacia mi y la besé con fiereza; todavía podía sentir mi sabor en su boca y eso aumento mi libido, el sentir su cuerpo presionado con el mío estaba causando estragos en mi –

- Tienes mucha ropa querida, creo que es hora que emparejemos las cosas –

- Como usted lo ordene – ella se arrodilló y me jaló consigo. Yo ubiqué el cierre del vestido a un costado y lo fui bajando poco a poco. La blancura y suavidad de su piel se sentía como el cielo, fue tanto el tiempo que estuve sin tocar el cuerpo de una mujer que solo el sentirlo contra mi piel me hace querer correrme de la emoción. Logre quitar toda la prenda y ante mi estaba una imagen única e inigualable, Kristen y su hermoso cuerpo estaban allí a mi disposición esperando para ser querido, la recorrí con mi mirada y fui rozando mis dedos por todo aquel lugar donde mis ojos se posaran, en recompensa, un suspiro de placer escapó de sus labios los cuales besé con devoción. Terminé de desvestirla y volví a recostarla en la cama, esta vez, procurando que ella quedase debajo de mí. Comencé a besar todo su cuerpo, me detuve en sus pechos; los bese, mordisquee y hasta chupe, Kris se retorcía bajo mi tacto lo cual me llenaba de orgullo al saber que no lo estaba haciendo tal mal.

Fui haciendo mi camino hasta que llegué a su vientre, acaricie esa sensible zona (otro consejo de afrodita), introduje mi lengua en su ombligo y luego soplé aire en el área húmeda, obteniendo un gemido. Quise seguir bajando y explorar los secretos de su intimidad pero ella me lo impidió.

- No Edward, recuerda que esta noche solo se trata de ti, ya abra tiempo para eso – yo asentí y la besé. Alinee mi cuerpo con el de ella me posicioné en su entrada y la miré a los ojos, ella asintió y me besó; eso fue todo lo que me bastó para penetrarla. La sensación de calidez y estrechez era el paraíso.

- Dios mío, como carajos me pude estar perdiendo de esto – exclamé

- Uff Edward, y eso que solo estamos empezando – comenzamos a marcar un ritmo lento, puesto que no quería que me pasara ningún chasquito y además así le daba tiempo a mi amiguito a que se adaptara a esta nueva experiencia. Ella se adaptó al paso, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y debes en cuando me decía que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, me sentía como niño de preescolar a quien lo felicitan cuando hace algo bien, pero esa era mi única garantía de saber si iba por buen camino o no. Ya la urgencia y necesidad se estaban haciendo insoportable, así que el ritmo de mis estocadas se hizo cada vez más rápido. En un giro rápido y he de reconocer astuto e increíble, Kristen nos volteo quedando encima de mi, yo la miré con asombro ella solo me dio su sonrisa típica y comenzó a cabalgarme, la vista era magnifica; su cabello estaba desordenado, sus pechos rebotando libres como el viento, sus pezones erectos y rosados me llamaban a que los llevara a mi boca ansiosa y sedienta de sus labios, el ver como mi miembro entraba y salía de su cavidad era la imagen mas sensual que haya visto jamás. Como pude me incorporé y sacie mis ganas la besé con locura y desenfreno, nuestras lenguas salieron al encuentro en una danza en la cual los dos luchábamos por marcar el ritmo pero la desesperación y excitación podía mas que todo. Nuestros gemidos resonaban en la habitación, y el sudor con el olor a sexo que reinaba en el cuarto hacían todo más salvaje y único. La tomé por las caderas y comencé a moverla mas rápido, mis caderas se encontraban con las suyas toda vez que ella bajaba para empalarse en mi miembro el cual ya no aguantaba más.

- Kris… ya… no puedo mas… necesito liberarme… - logre decir entre gemidos, el aire me faltaba sentía que iba a morir, mi corazón latía desbocado y mi respiración era irregular –

- Pues entonces hazlo, déjate ir –

- Y tu que pasa contigo… no quiero dejarte a medio camino –

- No te preocupes…, recuerdas que esto… se trata de ti… además ya me falta poco – y como un rayo de luz; a mi mente llegó el ultimo consejo de afrodita. Introduje mi dedo pulgar en su vagina la cual ya a estas alturas estaba empapada y a ciegas busqué su clítoris, cuando lo encontré, ella gimió alto me miró a los ojos y sonriendo asintió. Yo comencé a masajear su clítoris aunque el trabajo no era muy fácil ya que entre sus brincos el sitio se me perdía; hasta que en la última estocada pude volverlo a encontrar y frotarlo con un poco de intensidad. Sus paredes se contrajeron apretando mi miembro y allí no pude mas, con un grito de liberación me corrí como nunca antes, Kris se vino segundos después que yo. Colapsé en la cama con la frente perlada del sudor y con la respiración full agitada, ella cayó en mi pecho y la abrace con fuerza dejando besos en su cabello. La sensación era única, no solo por el hecho de haber tenido sexo ( gracias dios por eso) sino el hecho de tener el cuerpo tibio de una mujer después de haber estado juntos entre mis brazos era algo que nunca había experimentado y me hacia sentir bien.

- Ella se bajo de mí y se recostó a mi lado, yo estaba tan feliz que las mejillas me dolían de tanto sonreír, suspiraba como un tonto.

- Para ser tu primera vez después de muchos años no lo hiciste tan mal –

- ¿Lo dices en serio, o solo para complacerme? –

- Lo digo en serio, créeme, mira que hasta me ayudaste a venirme y todo. Gracias por eso –

- Pues de nada, me alegra de verdad que lo digas –

- ¿Y… que te ha parecido? _

- No tengo palabras para describirlo. En realidad no se como he podido perderme de esto por tantos años, es la experiencia mas asombrosa que he tenido en mi vida y te lo debo a ti –

- Bueno en realidad se lo debes a tu amigo, al fin de cuentas el fue quien te trajo aquí, pero bueno tomaré un poco de crédito en esto también – comento riéndose.

- Jajajaja, pues creo que todo se debe a ti y no repliques – dije al ver que abría la boca para hablar

- No tranquilo que no lo iba a hacer, solo te iba a decir que estoy más que segura que de ahora en adelante el sexo tendrá mas cabida en tu vida ¿o me equivoco? –

- No Kristen, no te equivocas. Tampoco se convertirá en mi prioridad numero uno, pero tenlo por seguro que tendrá un lugar importante en mi vida – nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, luego ella se levantó, busco el champagne en el mini bar y tomo las copas del suelo.

- ¿Que dices si nos damos una ducha? – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. Yo cerré mis ojos e imagine ese glorioso cuerpo bañado en agua y espuma y my Little friend se emocionaba –

- Que me parece una idea genial – me incorporé de un salto y en dos zancadas estaba al lado de ella, la tomé por la cintura y la eché en mi espalda –

- ¿Oh por dios que he hecho? – preguntó con fingida inocencia

- Pues mi querida Isabella has creado un monstruo – dije riendo

- ¿Isabella?- preguntó ella y fue allí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho

* * *

Chicas Hey, Hey, aquí de nuevo yo. A ver quienes quieren que Edward la haga gritar tanto que quedaran afónicas, háganmelo saber y creamos un grupo de apoyo a Edward en su nueva faceta.

Ok bueno aquí esta el capitulo, creo que se me pasó la mano en lo sexoso ya que de principio a fin tiene lemmon pero bueno, ¿por algo es M no? Pues bueno podemos ver el final del fin de semana de bella y Jasper, (el resto se mostrara en flashback) el primer día de Jass en el colegio y por lo visto las chicas allí no son tan santas como parecen *cof, cof* ANGELA *cof, cof* dios mío que sueños son esos Jajajaja, ni yo pues sueño cosas así.

Por otro lado tenemos la tan ansiada llegada de los juguetes (quiero unos juguetes así) nuestro querido Peter siempre con sus cosas. Quiero que me digan que le pareció La Maison de Madame Esme; el ambiente, las chicas, el modo de trabajo allí con el catalogo y demás. Aparte la selección de Edward… ni yo misma me veía venir eso, se los juro fue algo así como que… Kristen… y puf la usé, espero que les haya gustado.

Como siempre agradecida full con todas las que me leen, las que se toman su tiempo de dejar un review y decirme lo que opinan, sus comentarios son la mejor parte de todo esto, para las lectoras fantasmas, (porque aunque no lo crean hay mas favoritos y alertas que reviews) chicas también me alegra que lean, pero me emocionaría mas que dejasen un simple; bien, mal, mejora, sigue así, no se algo por el estilo. Espero sus comentarios, obvio no las estoy obligando pero agradecería unas palabras.

En otro orden de ideas, no se si recuerdan que les comenté alguna vez que estaba en proceso de tesis pues ya me dieron fecha y me toca defender el miércoles 20 de este mes, así que hasta después de esa fecha no podre escribir nada en vista que tengo que estudiar, y prepararme para todo. Así que si me tardo mas de lo normal en publicar ya saben a que se debe. Espero que sepan entender y me manden millones de buenas vibras y buenos deseos.


	7. Cap 7 Interesante Información

oh mierdaaaa siiiiiii aqui estoy yooooo otra vezzzzzzzzz... con cap nuevo... pero antes que nada me gustaria informarles que venezuela tiene nueva periodista, les escribe la licenciada en comunicacion social. siiiiii ya me gradue, soy licenciada. bueno continuemos jajajajjaja.

** Les recuerdo que lamentablemente nada me pertenece ni siquiera el hombre de mi vida Jasper, pero bueno nadie me puede evitar que yo juegue un poco con el Jajajaja. **

**Les recuerdo que las partes que están en negrita y cursiva pertenecen a los pensamientos de bella cuando queda todo congelado y solo se escucha lo que ella dice y hace.**

**Disculpen cualquier desliz con la ortografía, es que si no escribía esto rápido nunca iba a terminar desubirlo así que pues buen disfruten. **

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**INTERESANTE INFORMACIÓN. **

Lunes Uff… no es que los odie, pero después del fin de semana tan magnifico que tuve no quiero que llegue. Después de dejar a Jasper en su casa me dirigí al trabajo, al llegar mi asistente jane me esperaba en la oficina con la agenda del día y mi desayuno.

- Buen día jane, ¿que tenemos para hoy? –

- Hola bella buen día. La agenda de hoy esta un poco concurrida pero nada difícil. Primero; a las 9 es la reunión del staff para armar la nueva edición de la revista, luego a las 11 tienes que llamar a tu madre que pasó todo el fin de semana llamando… -¿mi mama?… miércoles ¿y porque no me llamó a mi teléfono? – y dijo que era que nunca contestas tu celular y se estaba preocupando por eso llamó aquí. En la tarde viene la representante de Play Boy Londres a hacerte una propuesta –

- ¿What? ¿Que viene quien y a que? –

- Viene la representante de Play Boy acá en Londres para hacerte una propuesta pero, en relación a un articulo que ellos quieren que tu redactes –

- ¿Y porque yo en especifico? –

- A bueno eso si nunca me lo dijeron, la señora viene alrededor de las tres. Y eso es todo. Ah por cierto, Jasper llamó y dijo que se encontraban en el café que esta cerca de la emisora pero alrededor de las nueve porque tiene que ir a cenar con su papa –

- Umm… ya va… ¿y en que momento llamó si yo lo acabo de dejar? –

- Llamó camino al trabajo, dijo que había olvidado decírtelo y que no sabia que tan libre de tiempo iba a estar hoy así que aprovechaba mejor.

- Ok jane muchas gracias, por favor avísame cuando comience la reunión –

- Esta bien bella –

Me dispuse a leer mis correos electrónicos; que después de este fin de semana desconectada del mundo debe estar full, dicho y hecho, tenia alrededor de 200 mensajes sin leer. Invitaciones a conferencias, spams, publicidades, cadenas de correos tontas, mensajes del facebook; que dios como los odio se me llena el correo de tonteras donde la gente te etiqueta. Comencé a borrar hasta que uno de ellos llamó mi atención, el remitente era Demetri lo que me extraño aun mas ya que desde que "terminamos" no habíamos tenido ningún contacto, al abrirlo, aparecía una foto donde Jasper y yo estábamos besándonos mas abajo estaba un mensaje que decía:

"_Así que me dejaste para estar con tu hermano, que asco me das. Ahora entiendo la reacción del cabrón ese en el gimnasio. Me pregunto que dirán tus padres, pero en especial tu madre, porque me imagino que si andan viéndose a escondidas es porque no lo saben. Tienes hasta el miércoles para llamarme o sino esta y otras fotos mas llegaran a las manos de tu mama y a todo aquel que te conozca". No pretendo hacerte daño pero no tengo otra vía para que estemos juntos si no eres mía no serás de nadie. _

Después de leer el mensaje me quede inmóvil… este malnacido, ¿que se creía?, pero que bien supo actuar y hacerme creer que estaba conforme con mi decisión. Debo actuar antes que el pero mis temores siguen intactos, me aterroriza pensar que mis padres no aceptaran mi relación con Jasper y se opongan a ella. Ese correo deshizo toda la felicidad que tenia… quería llamar a Jasper pero sabia que no me atendería porque tiende a apagar el celular mientras esta trabajando… me sumergí en mis pensamientos ideando diferentes escenarios para la charla con mis padres hasta que el sonido de alguien llamando a mi puerta me trajo a la realidad.

- Bella ya es hora –

- Gracias jane ya voy – mi rostro debía ser una tragedia por la mirada que me dio Jane. Salí a la sala de reunión pero antes de entrar puse mi mejor cara, nadie tenía que saber que estaba preocupada y menos cuando no me podían ayudar. Ya todos estaban en la sala, salude y tome mi lugar al final de la mesa. Minutos después entró Aro, como siempre con cara seria.

- Muy buenos días, me alegra que todos hayan podido venir. Como ya saben el ritmo de una revista es movido y muy constante así que no podemos darnos el lujo de perder tiempo. La edición pasada fue un éxito, todos y cada uno de los temas escritos tuvieron una gran aceptación – comentó dirigiéndole una mirada a cada uno de los periodistas y escritores que trabajamos en la revista – se que todos tiene trabajo que hacer así que haremos esto rápido. Por favor cada uno explíqueme sus ideas para la próxima edición.

Cada uno hablo sobre sus temas hasta que me tocó a mí.

- Bien Isabella con que me sorprenderás esta vez -

- Bueno Aro, tengo pensado hacer una edición de esas sesiones sexuales que terminan en el hospital, el reportaje se llamará sexo 911. Sabes que a veces un encuentro sexual puede terminar mal y mas si es uno de esos muy fogosos, piercings enganchados dentro de la vagina de la mujer, condones atrapados dentro, penes inflamados o rotos entre muchas otras cosas, así que hare un reportaje con esas experiencias dolorosas y embarazosas, recurriré a encuestas o entrevistas a el jefe de emergencias de un hospital. Como siempre terminaré dando consejos para cuando algunos de esos casos se presente y asi saber como solucionarlos. ¿Qué te parece? –

- Magnifico como siempre bella, siempre tienes las mejores ideas, por eso eres la mejor. Creo que puedo ayudarte en esto, tengo un amigo que resulta ser el jefe de emergencias del hospital central, así que cuando salgamos ve a mi oficina para dártelo. ¿Ok querida? –

- Perfecto Aro así lo hare, gracias por la ayuda - los demás dieron sus explicaciones sobre sus temas y la reunión se dio por terminada.

- Me dirigí hasta la oficina de aro quien ya me estaba esperando. _**Dios este hombre es rápido. **_

- Adelante Isabella –

- Hola nuevamente aro –

- Isabella, justo estaba buscando el numero de amigo Carlisle, él es el jefe de emergencia del hospital central, es un amigo de años y estoy segura que el te puede ayudar en esto, se ve muy serio pero en lo que entre en confianza, te dará todos los detalles de esas emergencias que buscas.

- Me alegra que me puedas ayudar en eso, de verdad no sabia por donde empezar con esto de los hospitales, además que casi nadie esta dispuesto a romper la confidencialidad entre paciente y enfermo –

- Un placer para mi ayudarte bella, y bueno en eso tienes razón, por eso te mando con Carlisle se que el no pondrá ningún inconveniente y menos siendo tu quien va por ayuda, el es un fiel lector de tu columna –

- Oh que bien, pues bueno entonces mañana mismo lo llamare para concretar una cita y comenzar a trabajar en el reportaje. Voy a hablar con Jacob para que monte una sección en la página de la revista para que la gente pueda contar sus historias de forma anónima. Hasta luego aro y gracias otra vez por tu ayuda –

- Esta bien Isabella y es un placer poder colaborarte – Salí rumbo a mi oficina y Jane me hizo señas que ya era la hora de llamar a mi mama y todo volvió a su estado de depresión, este maldito Demetri no podía quedarse tranquilo tengo que hablar con mi mama sobre esto pero no será ahora, primero debo conversarlo con Jasper, bueno, primero calmarme y luego hablarlo con Jasper y llegar aun acuerdo; en esto nos jugamos los dos la relación no solo nuestra sino también con nuestros padres, pero mientras estemos el y yo juntos nada pasara.

- Jane por favor comunícame la llamada con mi mama – dije a través del intercomunicador, solo saludaría, preguntaría por Phil y Charlie y diría adiós, no podía quedarme hablando mucho con ella porque me descubriría… René tiene un sexto sentido en cuanto a problemas se refería. Segundos después sonó el teléfono.

- Hola mama ¿Cómo estas? –

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir Isabella, como estas? tienes mas de una semana sin comunicarte conmigo ¿y eso es todo lo que me dices? – grito mi mama, como siempre armando un escándalo por nada, pero esa es su manera de demostrar su cariño preocupándose hasta lo inverosímil por ti

- Hola mama, ¿Cómo estas? Yo estoy bien, disculpa el olvido pero entre la revista, la radio y el consultorio me tienen frita y este fin de semana salió una conferencia muy importante a la cual no podía dejar de asistir y apague el celular para no tener interrupciones el tema era muy importante y yo era una de las expositoras – Uff si solo supiera cual era el tema que estaba exponiendo Jajajaja –

- Umm… pero igual no es excusa aunque sea le hubieses pedido a jane que me llamara para saber de ti, me tienes preocupada y a Phil también, hasta llegue a llamar a Charlie par ver si habías hablado con el, pero como siempre este hombre en la luna –

- Mama que exagerada eres, no tenias porque llamar a papa, sabes muy bien que muy poco hablo con el pero en fin, te repito estoy bien solo muy atareada con el trabajo tenemos que cuadrar una cena todos juntos y compartir –

- Me parece perfecto, bueno aunque hoy Phil tiene una cena con Jasper, el lo llamó hoy y dijo que quería hablar con el; porque ese es otro que se echa sus desaparecidas de vez en cuando, ¿me pregunto sin tendrá que ver una mujer en todo esto, que sabes tu Isabella ya que ustedes son muy cercanos? – ajuma ya veo por donde van los tiros mama

- Bueno mama en eso estoy tan desentendida como tu, tengo ya tiempo que no hablo o salgo con por la misma causa que no me había contactado contigo, en realidad no se que decirte, pero buenmejor te enteras hoy, quizás el le cuente algo a Phil. Voy a ver si lo llamo para dejarle saber de la reunión que YO mama, YO voy a organizar ok? –

- Si Isabella esta bien, déjame saber cuando. Te quiero mucho hija, no te vuelvas a perder así, por lo menos has que jane me llame para hacerme saber que estas viva –

- Está bien lo prometo, dale mis saludos a Phil. Estamos en contacto – René como siempre exagerada pero bueno mama al fin.

Al mediodía llamé al teléfono de Jasper necesitaba oír su voz para sentirme calmada, pero como lo sospeche su celular estaba apagado y no quise dejarle un mensaje que pudiese preocuparlo. Fui con Jane a almorzar y estuvimos hablando un rato, bueno, mas bien ella estaba hablando yo estaba en otro mundo considerando todos los escenarios posibles cuando saliera toda la verdad o si Demetri se me adelantaba y le enviaba las fotos a nuestros padres… eso seria peor .

- Isabella me puedes decir que te pasa, desde antes de entrar a la reunión estabas como ida, perdida en tus pensamientos y esa expresión en tu rostro no es muy buena, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo ¿problemas con Jasper? – jane siempre ha sido una buena amiga pero no quería agobiarla con mis problemas.

- Oh no, dios no lo permita, es que estoy pensado en hablar con mis padres sobre nuestra relación pero tan solo imaginar su reacción me produce pánico – solo le dije la verdad a medias, aunque en realidad esa era una de las principales cosas que me asustaban su reacción.

- Es entendible bella que te sientas así esto no es cualquier cosa, aunque a ustedes dos no los una un lazo de sangre existe el hecho de que han convivido mucho tiempo juntos como parientes… como hermanastros, bueno por lo menos ante los ojos de René y Phil, y el que ahora ellos descubran que ustedes nunca se tuvieron ese cariño fraternal o por lo menos no duró para siempre sino cambio por algo mas pasional, tu me dirás no es cosa de juego. Pero… si tu felicidad esta al lado de Jasper ellos como buenos padres lo entenderán y les darán su apoyo, no será fácil para ellos pero lo intentaran por ustedes. Confía en ellos y en Jasper el nunca te dejara sola y menos en algo como esto –

- Wow jane muchas gracias por tus palabras… de verdad que me siento mas aliviada necesitaba sacarme esto de encima –

- ¿Y Jasper que dice a todo esto?, me refiero a lo de hablar con sus padres –

- Bueno en realidad el todavía no lo sabe de eso vamos a hablar hoy en la noche, aunque ya yo le había mencionado lo de mi temor anteriormente, pero el me ha asegurado que no hay de que temer mientras estemos juntos –

- Ves tonta, todo saldrá bien te lo puedo asegurar, no te preocupes. Y ya vamos, que la representante de play boy debe estar por llegar y no podemos hacerla esperar, esa si que es una clientela muy importante –

- Esta bien jane tienes razón, pero para serte sincera todavía me tiene intrigada el porque yo para este articulo, o sea no es que desestime mi trabajo pero oye vamos es Play Boy es todo un honor escribir para esa revista –

- Bueno bella, es que quien mas que tu, la mejor sexólogo y periodista de la ciudad, además que ellos no deben saber que tu eres afrodita pero de lo escuchan lo escuchan… ese es uno de los programa mas escuchados en todo Londres. Mas bien me hubiese sorprendido si escogiesen a otra periodista –

- Si verdad, es que en algo tienes razón de que soy la mejor lo soy –

Salimos del restaurante y llegamos a las oficinas con el tiempo justo, solo diez minutos después de haber entrado jane anuncio la llegada de la representante de Play Boy.

- Si jane por favor que pase – a mi oficina entró una mujer despampanante, alta, de tez blanca, cabello rubio ondulado con una figura envidiable y una mirada penetrante, al ver mi mirada evaluadora me envió una sonrisa -

- Hola muy buenas tardes, pase adelante – le mostré la silla en frente mío y ella tomó asiento

- Hola señorita Swan buenas tardes gracias por aceptar mi visita, mi nombre es Gianna Rossi, y soy la representante de Play Boy Londres -

- Buenas tardes señorita Rossi, un placer conocerla – dije extendiendo mi mano a ella – déjeme confesarle que me tomó por sorpresa esa petición suya, bueno por parte de la empresa a la cual representa –

- ¿En serio? no veo porque, usted es la mejor en su campo y en Play Boy solo trabajamos con lo mejor –

- Muchas gracias me alegra que conozcan de mi trabajo. Pero bien dígame que me tiene en ascuas; ¿para que exactamente es requerido mi conocimiento en el área periodística? –

- Bueno señorita Swan, es muy simple. Primeramente se acerca el aniversario de nuestra compañía aquí en Londres y nos gustaría que saliese un reportaje especial sobre este acontecimiento acá en la revista en la cual usted labora redactado por usted claro esta. Y segundo le queremos ofrecer un puesto en la revista Play Boy Londres – ¿what the fuck, en serio? Oh por diosssss es como que el sueño escribir en esa revista – nosotros conocemos de sus habilidades y sus múltiples trabajos – dijo haciendo énfasis en múltiples ¿será que saben de afrodita? – por eso le ofrecemos un puesto como periodista free-lance, al inicio le daremos algunas pautas para que las redacte pero después, usted misma propondrá sus temas y decidirá si sale o no en alguna edición – dios mío en serio esto esta pasando, por dios…

- ¿Señorita Swan? – preguntó la chica extrañada por mi mutismo al parecer, me había quedado con la boca abierta.

- Si, si aquí… Wow de verdad no se que decirle me deja impactada, eso seria un honor, imagínese trabajar en una revista de tanto prestigio como Play Boy... Dios… yo… no se que decir –

- Di que aceptas y ya – Gianna me sonrió de manera muy calidad y sin pensarlo dos veces respondí

- Acepto, seria todo un honor trabajar con ustedes así sea de free-lance. En cuanto a la revista se refiere bueno, primero tendría que consultarlo con el jefe de redacción y director de la revista Aro Vulturi, si el lo acepta yo no tendré ningún problema en realizar su articulo –

- Oh si es por eso no te preocupes, ya hablamos con el de esto y acepto, solo dijo que a la final dependía de ti. Así que si era eso lo que te preocupaba no hay ningún problema, de hecho llegamos a un acuerdo publicitario –

- Wow veo que tenían todo fríamente calculado, entonces me gustaría que fijemos una cita pero ahora en las instalaciones de su revista para hablar sobre mi trabajo y que me den un tour por la misma – termine con una sonrisa –

- Por su puesto así se hará, fue un placer conocerla personalmente. Aquí entre nos no me pierdo ni un solo programa de afrodita – dijo guiñándome un ojo – así como también no dejo de leer ninguno de sus artículos, me parecen fascinantes –

- Ok, un momento ¿como supo lo de afrodita? Nadie sabe de eso, salvo por las personas mas cercanas a mi y con todo y eso la identidad de afrodita es bien reservada –

- Señorita Swan, debe saber que cuando nosotros hacemos algo lo hacemos bien, y como siempre queremos lo mejor tratamos de averiguar todo sobre esa persona y déjeme decirle que su curriculum nos impresionó, yo ya era fiel oyente de afrodita pero después de que me entere que usted era ella , no he dejado de escuchar ni un solo programa – dios esta gente si que era especial, espero que solo se hayan limitado a investigar mi vida profesional –

- Umm… bueno… me gustaría pedirle que la identidad de afrodita quede en secreto, no me gustaría llamar mas atención de la que tengo y en cuanto a lo de la investigación… -

- No se preocupe señorita Swan somos muy profesionales en lo que hacemos y solo nos limitamos a conocer su vida profesional –

- Excelente. Entonces cuando guste concretamos una reunión, si quiere llama luego o al salir, le dice a mi asistente el día de la reunión y yo sin falta estaré allí. De igual manera hay que hablar de los temas que desea sean tratados en el reportaje y desde que punto será enfocado –

- Ok entonces, yo la estaré llamando para concretar una cita. Hasta luego señorita Swan – me tendió su mano – fue un gusto conocerla –

- Hasta luego Gianna el placer fue todo mío – salió de la oficina y yo caí sentada en la silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de verdad que no tenia ni idea de cómo iba a hacer de ahora en adelante con tanto trabajo, pero dios mío… una oportunidad como esta era indespreciable, sin darme cuanta habíamos estado hablando cerca de una hora. Organicé unos papeles y envié una serie de correos que tenía atrasados. Comencé a montar el borrador de el articulo de las emergencias sexuales, bueno mas bien una lluvia de ideas y rayones en mi moleskine que al final de la tarde fueron tomando forma y ya para las cinco tenia claro de lo que iba a plasmar en el reportaje y como lo iba a hacer.

Me despedí de jane y emprendí el camino de regreso a casa, los pensamientos y miedos entorno a mis padres y mi relación con Jasper volvieron a florecer no se porque; no podía sacarme eso de la cabeza, además temía la reacción de Jass cuando se enterara de el correo de Demetri, al fin y al cabo esa era la razón principal para decirle todo a mis padres; era mejor que se enteraran por nosotros a que la noticia llegara de forma maliciosa a ellos.

Llegué a la casa con tiempo de sobra y me dispuse a buscar la información del programa de hoy, lo cual no me llevo mucho porque tenia muchos folletos y trabajos sobre ese tema; los trabajos que realicé en la universidad y los folletos que le entrego a los pacientes en la consulta. Me bañé y me fui a la estación, llegue full temprano ya que todavía estaba el otro locutor. Le hice señas a Emmet y a Ben (el locutor de esa hora) y entré a la cabina.

- Hola Bells – saludo Emmet cuando estaban fuera del aire – dime que trae afrodita para el programa de hoy – le lancé una mirada envenenada a el oso de amigo ya que no todo el mundo sabia quien era afrodita y eso incluía a Ben, el obviamente me lanzó una mirada curiosa, rápidamente trate de quitarme el foco de atención de encima –

- Jajaja Emmet lo haces sonar como que si yo fuese afrodita, la producción del programa de hoy que es de lo que yo me encargo gira entorno a el sexo, simple y puro sexo. De hecho aquí están los papeles, me toca esperar que llegue afrodita porque debo explicarle algo – dije mirando a Emmet y Ben quien no muy convencido se giro al micrófono porque ya le tocaba ir al aire –

"_**Este Emmet siempre embarrándola, tanto que me ha costado mantener la identidad de afrodita para que el venga a poner esta en el ojo publico… ugh lo mato**_"

Ben dio por terminado su programa y salió de la cabina, pero hasta que no estuve segura que el había abandonado el edificio no comencé el programa no sin antes darle una buena reprimenda a Emmet por su boca tan floja.

- Lo siento bella, no fue mi intensión… se me salió – típico

- A ti todo se te anda saliendo Emmet, mucho me ha costado mantener la identidad de afrodita, debes tener mas cuidado de ahora en adelante –

- Esta bien Bells, lo prometo. ¿con cual entramos? –

- A ver mete una allí de pitbull… eh esta que dice… yo no quiero agua, yo quiero bebida… -

- Como ordenes – Emmet puso el tema y me dio la cola para entrar

**ON AIR**

- Huy, huy, que rico así como pitbull yo no quiero agua, yo lo que quiero es tequila, y aunque hoy es lunes el tequilita cae bien porque el programa de hoy de verdad que promete, hoy afrodita hablara de sexoooo, Aja así mismo, sexo, simple y puro sexo. Que es, características, como darle la mejor sesión de sexo a tu pareja, tips, técnicas, entre muchas otras cosas más que les aseguro que no sabían. Porque algo si les digo, hay que aprender a diferenciar entre tener sexo, sexo del bueno, salvaje, apasionado a hacer el amor, hay una diferencia enorme y eso lo estaremos aclarando a lo largo del programa. Pero antes de entrar en calor que les parece si nos vamos con buena música, esto es Maroon 5 y Sunday morning.

**OFF AIR**

- Ya le voy a mandar un mensaje a rose para que este bien al pendiente, porque iniciamos la semana con pura candela –

- Jajajaja, hay Emmet tu nunca cambias. Tengo un notición que darte –

- Que, que,… -

- Hoy fue una representante de play boy acá en Londres a ofrecerme trabajo en la revista, una columna. ¿Qué te parece? –

- What the fuck…. Bella… por dios… play. Boy. Dios esto es grande. Te imaginas todos los beneficios que esto te traería, que nos traería oh por dios, Jasper es el hombre mas afortunado de este mundo –

- Jajajaja. Bueno no lo había visto desde ese aspecto, pero ahora que lo mencionas si pudiese ser bien beneficioso. Yo lo había visto desde el punto de vista profesional la oportunidad de escribir en esa revista es única y seria una gran adición a mi curriculum. –

- Bella tu sabes que yo te quiero verdad –

- Emmet… -

- Bellita sabes que eres la mejor, y yo soy tu operador favorito, así que yo también debo disfrutar de esos beneficios –

- ¿Solo tu Emmet? –

- No, no, por supuesto que no, me refería a rose y yo –

- Así si. ya vamos al aire –

**ON AIR **

- Estamos de regreso mi gente y vamos a ponerle sabor al programa de hoy, como les dije anteriormente hoy estaremos hablando del sexo, de las relaciones sexuales. La palabra sexo se usa de distintas formas. Puede significar el sexo con que nacimos (hombre o mujer) o el atractivo físico: "ser sexy". También puede significar una serie de actividades sensuales como besar, tocar o seducir. Cuando las personas hablan acerca de tener sexo usualmente quieren decir tener coito que es la penetración del pene dentro de la vagina para crear una sensación de placer y excitación lo que degenera en un orgasmo la mayoría de las veces.

- ¿Cuántas veces no hemos tenido sexo, solo por placer o por que estamos estresados y es la mejor manera de liberarlo? El sexo se presenta como la vía mas idónea y rápida para satisfacer sentimientos de liberacion urgentes que se presentan en el ser humano.

- El sexo es un tema muy polémico y a veces un poco delicado, porque hay personas que no saben diferenciar entre tener sexo y hacer el amor y es algo que se debe tener muy claro, ya que la mayoría de las veces las mujeres tendemos a confundir esto creando situaciones incomodas con nuestra pareja o ese amigo con derecho.

- A ver señor Emmet dígame cuantas veces le ha paso esto que una cita confunde el tener sexo con hacer el amor… el zorro de Emmet me hace señas que muchísimas, pues ves por eso es importante. Bueno que les parece si vamos a un pausa y regresamos con mas, les estaré dando técnicas para hacer de la experiencia sexual algo único entre otras cositas por allí. Los dejo con la raja de tu falda de Estopa.

**OFF AIR**

- Bella por dios me vas a meter en problemas con rose, como me preguntas esas cosas –

- Jajajaja Emmet pendejo tu que me respondes –

**ON AIR**

- Seguimos, seguimos, ahora lo que todos esperaban las técnicas, estaré dando tanto para hombres como para mujeres, saben que afrodita complace a sus oyentes.

- Como todo comienza con un beso, para dar un buen beso debes empezar suavemente, acariciando los labios de tu pareja sin apretar demasiado. La intensidad irá viniendo sola.

- Mientras él te penetra tú puedes acariciarte el clítoris para aumentar tu excitación y llegar al orgasmo más fácilmente, o simplemente indícale a tu pareja que lo haga, sin palabras… solo guía su mano al punto donde quieres que te acaricie.

- Si mientras estáis teniendo sexo le miras a los ojos, él podrá ver a través de tu mirada tu nivel de excitación (las pupilas se dilatan cuando estás excitada).

- El calor también hará que vuestros músculos estén más relajados y vuestra flexibilidad aumente, por lo que podréis probar las posturas más atrevidas ¡Aprovecha!

- Olvídate de acariciar a tu chico con un simple par de medias de seda. Si quieres lograr una sensación realmente alucinante, mete esas medias en el congelador un día antes. Después, cuando estéis entrando en materia, rodea su miembro con la gélida tela y muévela suavemente de arriba abajo. "La frialdad, combinada con la suavidad de la seda, provoca una sensación inesperada y muy agradable"

- Hombres por favor escuchen bien esto: Antes de aventurarte a satisfacer a una mujer, es importante que conozcas su anatomía. Date el tiempo para ubicar su clítoris, ver cómo están conformados los labios vaginales, dónde y cómo es la apertura de su vagina. Si no sabes dónde está todo, va a ser difícil estimularla correctamente.

- Nunca lo olvides, el clítoris, después del cerebro, es el órgano sexual más importante en las mujeres. Difícilmente, si éste no es estimulado correctamente, se logrará satisfacer a la mujer o llevarla al orgasmo.

- No vayas directamente a la penetración, tomate tú tiempo y estimula las diferentes zonas erógenas de la mujer. Esto permite que la mujer se excite y lubrique, preparándola para la penetración.

- Los genitales y los senos no son las únicas zonas erógenas de una mujer. El cuerpo de la mujer posee un gran número de zonas altamente eróticas. Atrévete a descubrirlas, prueba las orejas, el cuello, los brazos, las manos, la espalda, la entre pierna, los muslos e inclusive los pies, los labios, la cara, etc.

- Los senos son extremadamente sensibles, no los trates con rudeza, no los aprietes, no los muerdas con fuerza. Préstale tu atención a todo el seno y no sólo al pezón. Muchos hombres piensan que sólo la estimulación del pezón excita a la mujer. Los besos y caricias en todo el seno ofrecen sensaciones muy placenteras y excitantes.

- Cuando estimules manualmente el clítoris, no lo hagas con fuerza. El clítoris es tan o más sensible que el glande de un hombre. Algunas mujeres no toleran la estimación directa de él a menos que se encuentren muy excitadas. Al principio, estimula las zonas alrededor del clítoris, y progresivamente, a medida que ella se excite más, estimúlalo directamente.

- La sensualidad emana a través de los sentidos y saber cómo explotar su potencial es importante para revitalizar el deseo de tu pareja. Si quieres volverlo loco, es importante que tengas en cuenta lo siguiente:

**1. Olfato**: el olor natural de una persona puede desencadenar un vivo deseo en su pareja y además define la esencia de cada persona, pero es importante tener en cuenta que los olores fuertes no producen una respuesta positiva en la mayoría de las personas.

**2. Oído**: hay muchos sonidos que tienen un carácter extremadamente erótico: los gemidos, jadeos e incluso el sonido que produce un beso puede ser suficiente para excitar a tu pareja.

**3. Vista**: a través de la mirada se pueden expresar todas las emociones posibles y producirlas también, por lo que saber qué efectos producen en las personas es muy importante para la sensualidad.

**4. Tacto**: a través del tacto exploras el cuerpo de tu pareja y encuentras zonas específicas en las que una determinada caricia puede producir una respuesta inmediata.

**5. Gusto**: besar es uno de los placeres más grandes de la vida en pareja. El intercambio de afecto que produce un beso es determinante para poner alerta a los otros sentidos. También debes prestar especial atención a tu higiene bucal: una boca mal cuidada o el mal aliento arruinan lo que los demás sentidos logran.

- bueno, bueno, después de tanta información aligeremos un poco el ambiente con unos temas musicales, los dejo con lady antebellum y I need you now –

**OFF AIR**

- Belli, belli, bells… dios que técnicas, de seguro todos lo que escuchan deben estar tomando notas porque consejos como esos no se dejan pasar y mas si son de gratis-

- Jajajaja tienes razón Emmet espero que todos estén al pendiente – el sonido de mi teléfono interrumpió mi conversación y al ver quien era mi corazón dio un salto y una sonrisa estúpida se planto en mi cara –

- No hace falta que me digas quien es, tu cara me lo dice todo –

- Jajajaja, si es el – Salí de la cabina y atendí la llamada.

- Me has hecho mucha falta el día de hoy – al instante que conteste Jasper me saludo con esas palabras lo que me llevó al séptimo cielo –

- Jass… - su nombre como siempre fue un susurro entre mis labios – mi amor no te imaginas la falta que me haces, te necesito –

- Yo también mi princesa, disculpa que no te había llamado pero ni te imaginas el día tan loco que tuve hoy en el colegio –

- Te llamé… pero me salió la contestadora –

- Oh amor lo siento, prometo que esta noche te compensare… - dijo con un tono juguetón –

- Jass tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, hoy ocurrió algo que pone en riesgo nuestra relación y necesitamos halar, necesito hablarlo contigo – el se quedó callado por un momento solo se escuchaba su respiración –

- ¿Jass Esta ahí? –

- Si bella aquí estoy… dime que pasa por favor – note miedo en su tono de voz, me odie por hacerlo sentir así pero es que yo no me sentía muy bien que digamos tampoco –

- No amor no te preocupes no es lo que piensas, recuerda que dijimos que juntos para siempre. Pero tenemos que discutir algo muy importante. ¿A que hora terminas la reunión con tu papa? –

- Bueno por eso mismo te llamaba – un golpeteo en el vidrio llamó mi atención, era Emmet indicándome que ya íbamos al aire, le hice señas que metiera dos mas –

- Disculpa Jass me decías, es que entraba al aire pero le hice señas a Emmet que metiera dos canciones mas –

- Te decía que por eso mismo te llamaba, para informarte que iba saliendo a la cena con mi papa y que haría todo lo posible por salir de eso rápido para estar contigo donde quedamos. ¿Te dio jane el recado? –

- Si amor me lo dio. Bueno yo estoy apunto de terminar el programa solo me queda una entrada mas y se acaba, te estaré esperando en el lugar acordado. Te amo –

- Yo también amo Isabella nunca lo dudes. Adiós –

- Adiós – cerré el teléfono y me quede pensativa, imagino que el tiempo que pase así fue mucho porque Emmet salió –

- ¿Hermanita que te pasa, que sucede con Jasper? –

- Nada Emmet el problema no es Jasper son nuestros padres, tenemos que decirles de nuestra relación y estoy aterrorizada por la reacción que puedan tener –

- Hermanita pero confía en Jass… el sabrá como arreglar las cosas si algo sale mal –

- Eso hago Emmet, eso hago. Pero bueno vamos que se nos acaba el programa –

**ON AIR**

- Bueno mi gente ya estamos a punto de terminar el programa, si buuuu lo se, lo se. Espero que hayan anotado todos esos consejitos que les di y los pongan en práctica esta mismas noche, miren que la práctica hace al maestro pero antes de irme les daré unos consejitos de como hacer que esa persona que tu quieres se vaya contigo a la cama, y tengan una noche de sexo loco y salvaje muajajajaja.

Para los hombres:

**Establece una conexión**

Básicamente, la seducción tiene mucho que ver con la conexión entre dos personas. Para lograr dicha conexión, trata de obtener la cantidad suficiente de atención de la chica. Para ello primero ella debe de pasar algo de tiempo a tu lado.

**Cuando hables con ella, trata en todo momento **de mencionar temas relacionados con la sexualidad brevemente, de tal manera que la chica inconscientemente se vaya interesando en el tema y lo vaya asociando contigo al mismo tiempo

**Acelera la estimulación**

Para lograrlo, debes de hacer comentarios frecuentes pero breves acerca de sexo y sexualidad, de esa manera ella empezara a pensar más tiempo en el tema y a visualizarlo constantemente.

**Asegúrate de que ella participe,** dile que haga comentarios sobre lo que piensa, esto hará que las conexiones en su cerebro que tratan sobre sexo se hagan más fuertes. Pronto, ella empezara a estar excitada rápidamente, tan solo con verte empezara a excitarse.

**Inventa un pretexto**

**Si has practicado los dos pasos anteriores,** entonces ya estableciste una conexión con ella, y ya la tienes pensando en sexo cuando esta a tu lado. Ahora en este paso, debes de "crear una oportunidad"

Por ejemplo, consigue el departamento de un amigo o pariente, y dile a ella que necesitas ir a recoger unos discos (por ejemplo) y que si te acompaña. Obvio, solo tu sabes que el depa esta solo, así que entras y haces como que empiezas a buscar los discos.

En un momento dado, te acercas a ella y… la chispa saltará sola, y verás que al minuto ya están en la cama los dos. Haz que todo parezca casual, que ella no sienta sentimientos de culpa.

- Aww lamentablemente chicos se nos acabo el tiempo pero, para el próximo programa que será el día miércoles les daré los consejos a las mujeres para como hacer que un hombre se vaya con ellas a la cama. Bueno mis queridos radioescuchas esto fue todo por esta noche, espero que al igual que Emmet y yo hayan disfrutado este programa, tomado nota de todos esos consejos y los pongan en practica no olviden que la practica hace al maestro mientras mas sexo tengas mejor será en ese tema Jajajaja. Que tengan una excelente noche nos vemos el miércoles –

**OFF AIR**

- Bella eres la mejor, si no tuviese a mi amada rose esos consejos me serian útiles Jajajaja. Pero ya enserio no te preocupes mas si, ¿cuando quedaste en hablar con Jasper? –

- Hoy en la noche después que el salga de la cena con su papa nos veremos en el café de la esquina, yo lo esperare allá –

- Si quieres te acompaño para que no este sola –

- No Emmet gracias deseo estar sola para ordenar mis pensamientos. Adiós, nos vemos el miércoles, saludos a rose y por favor traten de no hacer mucho ruido esta noche ¿si? Jajajaja –

- Chao Bells nos vemos – Salí a paso lento de la emisora y caminé hasta la cafetería, afortunadamente no estaba muy llena y tomé un asiento cerca de la ventana, ordené un moccacino y me dediqué a poner en orden mis ideas. No era loco pensar que nuestros padres pudiesen reaccionar mal porque después de todos hemos pasado muchos años tratándonos como hermanos o por lo menos eso es lo que ellos piensan, mi mama es muy quisquillosa en cuanto a posibles parejas, y en cuanto a Phil no se, el siempre se ha visto alguien muy serio y recto y temo que el sea uno de los primeros que se oponga a esto. René por otra parte es muy moralista aunque no tiene porque, a veces creo que le da más importancia a la sociedad que a su propia familia aunque desde que empezó su relación con Phil las cosas han cambiado mucho… pero igual.

También esta el hecho de que ante todo el mundo nosotros somos hermanastros y se vería mal, pero es que ellos no saben como ha sido la relación entre Jasper y yo desde un principio, y nadie es quien para juzgar a los demás. Para mi, lo mas importante en este momento es que Jasper este junto a mi y mientras el y yo estemos juntos nada mas importara, el será mi punto de apoyo y fortaleza durante lo que sea que nos venga. Estuve unos minutos mas absorta en mis pensamientos hasta que alguien me sacó de mi ensoñación.

**PETER POV**

Acababa de dejar a Edward en la casa de citas… este hombre, el muy estúpido no se había dado cuenta de su elección, inconscientemente eligió a una chica muy parecida a la doctora Swan… al parecer allí estaba ocurriendo algo, bueno algo en lo que a Edward respecta. Este malnacido es suertudo el muy cabrón, si no fuese porque tengo a mi pelirroja salvaje esperándome en casa, me hubiese quedado y hecho desastres en ese lugar como era de costumbre pero bueno, el mundo ha perdido a su mejor ejemplar.

Tenia ganas de pasar por casa de Edward, (aprovechando que tengo una copia de sus llaves) y "tomar prestado" el kit, yo sabia muy bien que el mojigato ese no lo usaría y bueno; antes que se pierda, oxide o pierda vigencia yo lo uso no hay problema, con esos juguetitos estoy seguro que podría volarle los tapones a Char, además, tenemos tiempo que no tenemos sexo, desde que estoy con ella me he vuelto un marica y todo lo que hacemos es el amor, no es que me este quejando, estar así con ella es lo mas maravilloso y único que me ha pasado en la vida pero hombre, creo que me estoy suavizando un poco. A veces siempre es bueno ponerse los pantalones y darle duro a tu chica así sea por una noche, para que no olvide que tiene a un macho a su lado que la puede hacer gritar hasta quedarse afónica.

Estaba parado en el semáforo que quedaba cerca de una de las emisoras mas escuchadas de Londres de hecho, allí es donde pasan el programa de los consejos de afrodita. En eso volteo a la derecha ¿y a quien veo? a la doctora Swan en persona, y maldición no podía perder esta oportunidad. Estacioné el carro y entré a la cafetería, ella estaba como absorta en sus pensamientos, pero lo siento tenia que hablar con ella.

Tosí un poco – ¿Dra. Swan? – pregunté, ella levantó la vista y se me quedó viendo como tratando de buscar de donde se suponía que debía conocerme – no se si se acuerda de mi yo soy – no termine ya que me interrumpió –

- Oh si ya me recuerdo, usted es el señor Stewart… Peter… ¿no? –

- Exactamente, me alegra que me recuerde –

- Tengo una muy buena memoria, ¿y que hace por aquí? –

- Bueno es que andaba por la zona y me detuve a comprar unos cafés la vi y me acerque a saludarla, ¿le importa si me siento un momento? –

- Oh no para nada, por el contrario me haría bien un poco de compañía hasta que llegue mi cita – hummm cita, esto no es bueno y menos si Edward quiere algo con esta porque enfrentémoslo, es algo muy arrecho que justo cuando decidas abrirte otra vez al sexo la chica que escojas sea como la mujer con la cual no has tenido un buen comienzo que digamos –

- mejor, le hago compañía hasta que llegue y así hablamos un rato ¿le parece? –

- Me parece perfecto –

- ¿Que desea tomar? –

- Otro mocaccino por favor – llamé a la camarera y ordené dos mocca – bueno doctora Swan ¿como le ha ido? – pregunte para aligerar un poco el ambiente –

- Muy bien señor Stewart gracias a dios – sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos, algo no estaba bien –

- por favor no me llame así que me hace sentir como un extraño, dígame Peter o cariñito, como mejor se sienta – ante esto ella se echo a reír –

- Esta bien Peter, entonces tu llámame Isabella o dulzura como mejor te sientas – bromeo

- Ok dulzura, así esta mejor. Sabe que todavía tenemos pendiente la cita, no he podido llamar, entre una cosa y la otra se me olvida pero esta semana de seguro lo hare –

- Me parece perfecto, estaré esperando su llamada. ¿y su amigo… el señor Cullen? – el señor Cullen… el señor Cullen en estos momentos debe estar haciendo gritar de placer a una chica muy parecida a usted –

- Oh Edward, el… este… lo acabo de dejar en este sitio…si... tenia que resolver un problema muy importante que no podía esperar mas… Si eso. – dije un poco nervioso no sabiendo que decirle

- Umm… ya veo – comento con diversión en su voz – dime Peter ¿a que te dedicas? -

- Bueno yo soy Abogado, el mejor de Londres y a su servicio –

- En serio… que bien, lo tendré en cuenta por si acaso me sucede algo que necesite la ayuda de un abogado –

- Me parece perfecto dulzura. Y dime ¿como esta el trabajo? Bueno, no la consulta sino la revista, mi esposa Charlotte siempre lee tu columna –

- Que bien, muchas gracias. Bueno fíjate que justo hoy tuvimos una reunión para fijar los temas de esta edición y propuse hacer un reportaje de esos encuentros sexuales que terminan en las emergencias de los hospitales –

- Jajajaja bueno Isabella, aquí tienes un protagonista de esos casos, a mi me sucedió una emergencia sexual una vez, mucho antes de encontrar a Charlotte –

- No me digas cariñito, entonces tú serás mi primera historia del reportaje. Claro si tu accedes, o hasta podemos ponerte con un seudónimo si no quieres que Char se entere –

- Jajajaja me encantaría ayudarla y por Char no se preocupe que gracias a ese incidente la conocí a ella. Bueno, el incidente de emergencia sexual – comencé mientras ella sacaba su libreta y un lápiz. – antes que nada debes saber que yo era un mujeriego total, no había un fin de semana que no tuviese a una chica en mi cama o en alguna cama. Pasó con esta chica… era nuestro tercer encuentro sexual y ella propone usar juguetes sexuales sabes… - ella asiente con una mirada divertida en su rostro – dentro de esos juguetes estaba el famoso anillo para el pene, pues se supone que estos hacen mas firme y duradera la erección y yo como todo macho que se respeta quería alargar el placer de mi pareja, así que yo me lo puse cuando mi pene estaba flácido como debe ser… entonces comenzó la acción… todo estuvo magnifico… luego de terminada la faena escuchamos que abren la puerta de su casa y una voz de hombre anuncia su llegada, los dos nos quedamos viendo como que ¿y ahora?

Entonces yo me paro inmediatamente y trato de sacarme el anillo pero mi pene todavía no había alcanzado su mayor estado de flacidez, la chica al ver mi predicamento trata de sacármelo pero como buen pervertido que soy; al sentir sus manos nuevamente en mi miembro y en la posición que optó para ayudarme en realidad no ayudó en nada ya que el amiguito volvió a la vida y el anillo quedo atascado en medio del pene donde es mas grueso y las venas están mas pronunciadas – Isabella tenia una cara… que dios juro que lo hacia por educación para no largarse a reír… estaba roja de tanto aguantar la risa – al final de cuentas yo salí del cuarto de la chica con una bata de baño corriendo hasta mi carro en dirección al hospital donde el padre de mi buen amigo Edward, me trató lo mas rápida y discretamente posible aliviándome así de mi dolor y angustia… y colorín colorado esta historia se ha acabado –

- Este… bueno… jajajajajajajaajjajaajjajaa... lo siento… no pude evitarlo… tuve una imagen mental de ti tratando de sacar el anillo de tu pene y dios juro que fue muy gracioso –

- Doctora… me acaba de decir que me imaginó desnudo – levante una ceja y tenia en mi cara la típica mirada – ella se atraganto por lo que dije y comenzó a balbucear –

- Aja la atrape Jajajaja, no te preocupes dulzura solo bromeaba, créeme, después que le conté la historia a Edward las veces que me veía me miraba en la entre pierna y se echaba a reír –

- Bueno Peter, déjame decirte que esa es una excelente historia y no me extraña para nada que te haya pasado eso, si tan solo con verte y analizar tu comportamiento reflejas mucha seguridad, hombría, pero sobre todo mucho carisma. Este será mi testimonio de oro ¿deseas que aparezca tu nombre? – preguntó yo arrugue un poco la cara – oh no, no, ya se tu seudónimo será "cariñito" ¿te parece? –

- Me parece perfecto dulzura, ¿y como vas a hacer para conseguir las demás historias?, no creo que muchas personas accedan a contar algo tan embarazoso –

- Bueno esta mañana mi jefe me dio el numero de un amigo que es el jefe de emergencia del hospital general – what the fuck… estas viendo la vaina… me quito la bola derecha si Edward y bella no están destinados a estar juntos… Jajajaja esto valdrá la pena verlo –

- En serio?... el jefe del hospital como… el señor Carlisle Cullen –

- Aja… ese mismo es… ya va ¿Cullen… como en Edward Cullen? – su cara era un poema no podía creer la casualidad –

- Así mismo Cullen como Edward, Carlisle es su padre, el mismo que trato mi emergencia sexual –

- Que raro es todo verdad, desde que conocí a Edward de una u otro forma me he visto relacionada con el, primero la charla en el colegio, luego… y luego ustedes aquella noche y por ultimo mi novio trabaja en el mismo colegio que el, ahora esto… que loco. A lo mejor el y yo seremos buenos amigos – o quizás algo mas, no es que yo vea el futuro saben, pero a veces yo se cosas, así como una mierda que va a pasar en algún momento; y esto se me esta poniendo entre ceja y ceja –

- Si que casualidad, a lo mejor el destino les tiene una excelente amistad preparada –

- Bueno me parece un poco difícil de creer porque aquí entre nos, y creo que esto no es un secreto para usted; Edward es demasiado mojigato y muy moralista… pero su moral se la puede meter por donde le entre… todavía recuerdo la forma en la que me trató el día que fui a dar la charla al colegio… pero lo que mas molestia me da es que el tiene como doble moral, porque nosotros nos habíamos encontrado el día antes y casi me come con la mirada y el otro día fue lo mismo, y después estaba diciendo que yo debía vestirme mejor… podéis creerlo –

- Típico de Edward… si, si puedo creerlo el es así… el tiene como estas dos conciencias; una la moralista con la que ha estado viviendo toda su vida, la que su familia le ha inculcado, bueno mas bien su madre le inculcó, y esta otra que es el verdadero Edward que quiere ser arriesgado, conquistador sabe… pero la moralista es mas fuerte. Créeme, desde que Edward y yo somos amigos y es desde hace mucho, yo he tratado de hacerlo salir de esa faceta, que deje de un lado esa moral y creencias estúpidas y viva como el quiere pero es muy difícil, solo desde cierto tiempo par acá es que ha estado analizando la posibilidad de cambiar y han sucedido ciertos acontecimientos que lo han hecho reconsiderar todo… por cierto no debería decirte esto – se que si lo hago Edward me va a matar pero tengo que darle una ayudita –

- Que, dígame puede confiar en mi, no es como que si yo fuese a decírselo o algo por el estilo –

- Hoy lo deje en cierto lugar para que comenzara a hacerse cargo de sus problemas sexuales… si sabe a lo que me refiero –

- No te lo puedo creer… el moralista Edward Cullen fue a un prostíbulo – la incredulidad la tenia plasmada en el rostro –

- Bueno no a prostíbulo exactamente, yo me manejo con cosas de calidad y no pondría a mi amigo a que después de mas de 4 años sin sexo – al escuchar esto escupió el café por su boca de repente –

- ¿Como es la vaina, 4 años sin sexo? –

- 4 años – dije calmadamente, ya a estas altura yo estaba acostumbrado a la falta de sexo de mi amigo

- Peter estoy segura que eso debe causar problemas físicos y psicológicos –

- Jajajaja, psicológicos mas que todo, bueno como le seguía diciendo no iba a dejar a mi amigo en manos de cualquiera. Lo lleve al sitio con mas clase y distinción de todo Londres donde lo pueden ayudar con su problema –

- ¿La Maison de Madame Esme? – pregunto incrédula –

- Exactamente ¿lo conoces? – lo único que faltaba era que Kristen fuese su hermana o amiga –

- Si lo conozco he estado allí – ummm… Isabella allí… dios esta mujer es candela pura –

- Bueno allí mismo fue donde lo deje, en mejores manos no lo pude haber dejado –

- Opino lo mismo – de repente su cara se iluminó y una radiante sonrisa apareció en su rostro, voltee a ver quien era el causante de semejante espectáculo y vi a un hombre alto, de tez blanca y cabello rubio acercarse hasta nuestra mesa con la misma sonrisa de idiota en su cara, este debía ser su novio. Se detuvo en frente de ella e Isabella prácticamente salto hacia sus brazos, estuvieron un rato solo mirándose y luego se besaron al parecer se habían olvidado de mi, por lo que me vi forzado a interrumpir su burbuja de amor –

- Jum, jum… - Isabella volteo y su cara se torno de un rojo violento, yo solo le sonreí quitándole importancia al asunto –

- Oh si Peter disculpa, este es Jasper Withlock mi novio, Jasper el es peter Stewart un amigo –

- Un placer conocerlo – tendí mi mano la cual el tomó y le dio un firme apretón, saben… esos de los que dicen esta es mi mujer no te metas… si pendejo espera a que mi gallo Edward le caiga Jajajaja pensé para mis adentros –

- Bueno doctora Swan fue un placer haber charlado con usted, en el transcurso de esta semana estaré llamando a su consulta para fijar una cita-

- Me parece perfecto Peter, también me gustaría mostrarte el borrador del reportaje para que veas como quedo tu parte y me des tu opinión. Hasta luego, no te pierdas, saludos a Edward y suerte con su problema –

Salí de la cafetería, rumbo a mi casa y mientras mas lo pensaba mas me aseguraba que Edward e Isabella iban a tener un futuro juntos… solo era cuestión de darle tiempo al tiempo y hacer un poquito de magia al estilo Peter mother fucker Stewart.

* * *

taran... que les parecioooooooooooo. dios estoy tan feliz que al fin publique jajajajaja. chicas lo siento de verdad, se que les habia dicho que despues del tres actualizaba, pero resulta ser que cambian la fecha de defensa y me mudaron para el martes nuevo y despues de esa excelente defensa que di, de tantos elogios y alagos por parte de los juarados me fui a celebrar y estuve celebrando desde el martes hasta el sabado, y bueno no me dio tiempo, ustedes me diran conco años de estudios hay que celebrarlos.

en fin, aqui esta el cap, buena, pero buenisma informacion, cosas muy importantes pasan que seran influyentes mas adelante. Demetri mas desgraciado imposible verdad, en lo que se metio en mi cabeza yo noooo, no lo hare pero termino ganando el. ¿que creen, que pasara con bella y jass cuando le cuenten a sus padres, como creen que reaccionaran?... bella y esa propuesta en play boy... dios esto traera mucha diversion mas adelante. todos los consejos que dio afrodita (como siempre) son reales, y pueden ser usados en cualquier momento, me encantaria saber que alguien los ha seguido.

mas adelante despues del drama (si es que las cosas van mal con rene y phil) viene pov de ed y el final de su encuentro sexual y mas sexooooooooooo por que sl fin y al cabo, eso es lo que nos gusta jajaja

peter... quien ama a peter... (YOOOO) uno de mis personajes favoritos, el es un coño e madre que se las sabe todas mas una... bueno como siempre sus reviews me alientan a seguir asi que dejenme saber que les parecio, alguna sugerencia... pues diganla. el globito amarillo no muerde... clikeenlo.

TEAM para pervertir a EDWARD (diganme las que se quieran unir,y me podran dar ideas para los futuros encuentros sexuales para eddie boy)

1)YOOOO (si me ve jass en esto me castiga jajajaj xD)

2) cremita


	8. Cap 8 Quitandose un peso de Encima

Aquí otra vez yo…. De ante mano disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico disfruten.

Como siempre nada me pertenece solo la trama, ni siquiera el hombre que en mis sueños me hace gritar y me vuela la tapa de los sesos de lo duro que lo hacemos jajajajaja.

* * *

Cap 8

Quitándose un peso de encima

Jasper POV

Había sido un día muy largo en el colegio las chicas, me estaban dando más trabajo de lo que creía; sobre todo la joven Ángela, quien con sus insinuaciones y sueños eróticos me tenían pensando sobre la marcha para ver, como carajos le hacia para tratar esto de la forma mas profesional posible. Salí del trabajo un poco mas tarde de lo habitual, había hablado con mi bella para vernos en el café que esta cerca de la radio y así, contarle lo que fuese que mi padre me iba a decir. Para ser sincero esa "reunión" me pareció un tanto rara, porque nuestras reuniones eran por lo general en la casa cuando hacíamos las cenas familiares pero esta; era fuera de la casa… y algo en todo esto no me olía nada bien.

Llegué a mi apartamento, me duché, alisté y salí para el encuentro, había quedado con mi papa en el Pub que siempre frecuentaba con los muchachos. Llegué, eché un vistazo alrededor y para mi sorpresa mi padre ya estaba allí, al parecer tenía algo de tiempo porque hasta había ordenado algo de comer y de beber, al verme alzó la mano para hacerme señas caminé hasta la mesa.

- ¡Padre! ¿como estas?, veo que llevas tiempo acá – dije señalando lo que había sobre la mesa

- Jasper hijo que gusto verte. Pues sí, quise llegar un poco antes –

- si ya veo, pero cuéntame ¿como estas, como esta René, la casa la compañía? –

- bien hijo, todo bien gracias a Dios. René, como siempre en su mundo, la compañía viento en popa como debe ser y la casa; pues en proceso de remodelación. y tu hijo cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado que hay de nuevo en tu vida? – umm umm… esto no me huele nada bien, conozco a la perfeccione ese brillito en los ojos de mi papa y ese tono lo conozco a kilómetros de distancia… este sabe o sospecha algo.

- Pues bien papa, todo esta mejor que nunca: el trabajo adaptándome a él y el estilo de enseñanza del colegio, he iniciado el proceso de socialización con algunos profesores y las alumnas parecen estar respondiendo bien a mis métodos de enseñanza y orientación. Mi vida bien, en orden como debe ser… nada nuevo… eh y eso es todo … -

- Ummm… que bien… me alegra que te este yendo bien en este nuevo trabajo, por comentarios que he escuchado de algunas amistades de René ese colegio es muy estricto y el modelo de enseñanza es diferente a los demás –

- Pues si papa, pero me he adaptado con facilidad al mismo –

- Que bien, que bien… Y … ¿cómo esta ese corazoncito tuyo?, mira que no me gusta que estés mucho tiempo solo sin ninguna compañera – si, lo sabia… y allí lo tienen señoras y señores; la sutil manera de Phil de preguntarme si estoy saliendo con alguien o mejor dicho, si estoy saliendo con quién él cree, pero si no me lo dice yo no se lo diré, tengo que hablarlo antes con bella ella esta un poco nerviosa o mas bien temerosa ante todo este asunto de revelarle a nuestros padres la relación que llevamos. –

- Pues papa e… - justo en ese momento llegó la camarera -

- Buenas noches señor ¿desea algo de comer o tomar? –

- Si, si, por favor tráigame una pasta tres quesos y de entrada unos dedos de queso –

- ¿Y de tomar? –

- Una coca cola por favor – el pedir comida me daría ventaja al momento de tener que responder algo, entre cada bocado puedo pensar rápidamente una respuesta –

- ¿Y para usted señor? – le preguntó a mi papa –

- Si, tráigame unos camarones rebosados y de tomar un refresco igual –

- Como ordenen, dentro de 20 minutos estará lista su orden – oh oh, no había considerado el tiempo de espera ¡piensa Jasper piensa! –

- Oye papa- hablé primero que él – ¿y cómo es eso que la casa esta en proceso de remodelación, decisión tuya o de René? – sabia que mayormente era de él, a mi padre siempre le gustaba cambiar la casa, el llevaba lo del Feng shui muy al extremo –

- Bueno, esta vez fue decisión de los dos, ya estaba cansado del aspecto sombrío y gris de mi despacho y tu mama; quería remodelar su cocina, al igual que ampliar el closet de nuestra habitación y darle un nuevo estilo a los cuartos de huéspedes –

- Oye que bien, y cuéntame ¿qué tienes pensado hacerle a tu despacho?, verdaderamente que era muy sombrío - y eso fue todo lo que bastó para que mi padre se embarcara en una descripción detallada de los planes que tenia para su santuario como el mismo llamaba a su despacho. Desde los planos que el mismo había ayudado a realizar, hasta los colores y tapicería de los muebles. Llegó la comida, y todavía estaba explicándome el como iba a comprar los muebles en el extranjero entre otras cosas, ya yo solo escuchaba un murmullo a lo lejos dejé que los recuerdos de aquella noche mágica con Isabella me envolvieran y volé hasta mi lugar feliz, creo que comía por inercia, veía los labios de Phil moverse pero mi cerebro no registraba ningún sonido solo la imagen de mi hermosa afrodita entre mis brazos entregándose a mi.

- Entonces hijo – exclamó mi papa de repente – ¿desde cuándo estas saliendo con Isabella? - Y eso fue todo… el pedazo de pasta que tenia en la boca se me fue por el caminito viejo a causa de la sorpresa y comencé a ahogarme, tosía y tosía y mi padre solo se reía y me señalaba el vaso de agua. El muy desgraciado se burlaba de mí porque sabía que me había agarrado fuera de base, otro truco más de Phil; hacerte creer que lo desviaste de su meta y luego caerte como un balde de agua fría. Después de tomarme mi vaso de refresco y el suyo pude comenzar a tomar respiraciones profundas, el muy bastardo me veía con su cara de "creías que me ibas a engañar"-

- Entonces Jas… ¿desde cuándo sales con bella, de verdad creías que yo, yo, tu padre, el hombre que ha estado a tu lado estos 26 años de tu vida no se iba a dar cuenta? primero; que desde que se conocen babean el uno por el otro y segundo que se enseriaron – mi cara debe haber sido un poema ya que Phil no dejaba de reírse y yo de balbucear incoherencia. –

- Pe… pe… pero… como, cuando, desde cuando tu… yo… isabella, René –

-. Oh no, René es un caso muy aparte del mío –

- Papa, juro que te lo iba a decir pero es que todo paso muy rápido e isabella esta muy nerviosa de contárselo a ustedes teme su desaprobación y yo no quería hacerlo sin su consentimiento y…. –

- Hijo, hijo ya sosiégate calma sí. Yo estoy feliz de que sea así ya estaba cansado de verlos suspirar el uno por el otro, de sus miradas furtivas y toques ocasionales, por dios no saben cuanto me alegra que se hayan sincerado el uno con el otro – ok… y justo cuando piensas que ya nada puede ir mejor sucede algo como esto -

- Ya va, ya va. Primero; estás diciendo que sabias lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro desde hace mucho, y segundo; que te alegra que ella y yo seamos pareja… ¿Qué es esto, una broma? - no lo podía evitar pero el tono de incredulidad era palpable en mi voz -

- Hijo por dios ¿porque te sorprendes?, primero; si tu siempre has sido como un libro abierto para mí y desde la segunda vez que nos reunimos, noté el feeling que había entre ustedes y ya después pues bueno… fue mucho mayor y segundo, es decir, es Isabella, ¿qué mejor mujer para ti que ella?, la amas, es una excelente persona y que decir hija, profesional, y por lo que he podido deducir ella esta igual o mas enamorada que tu – al oír esto ultimo no pude evitar que la sonrisita de estúpido se posara en mi rostro, si era verdad que estábamos locamente enamorados y que yo la amaba con todo mi ser – ves, no te la puedo ni nombrar porque ya pones cara de gafo. Hijo, es algo maravilloso esto que les esta pasando ¿Por qué esconderlo? – no lo pude evitar, me levanté y abracé a mi viejo este hombre sí que era el mejor padre, amigo, compañero, cómplice y por eso lo abrace, no podía pedir mejor padre que el –

- Bueno viejo, de verdad que nunca pensé que tomaras tan bien lo nuestro y que lo aceptaras, yo quería decírselos pero bella tiene miedo –

- ¿Miedo de que? –

- Tiene miedo de que tu o René o ambos lo desaprueben, y que nos obliguen a separarnos, además, esta el hecho de que somos hermanastros y toda la sociedad nos ve como tales aunque esto último no es la principal razón, ella teme al rechazo de vuestra parte –

- Bueno hijo, como ya ves esto a mi me parece mas bien estupendo, y pues en lo que a René respecta no te voy a negar que si será un tanto difícil pero ella debe entender; a ustedes no los une ningún lazo de sangre y se aman, si su felicidad esta al lado del otro ella no debe oponerse -

- Eso es lo que yo le he dicho papa pero igual teme, ella sabe muy bien como es René y que a veces a ella le importa mas el que dirán… y perdona por decirlo así tan fríamente -

- No te preocupes hijo, aunque me duela a veces aceptarlo se que René se deja consumir por sus amigas de la sociedad y es capaz de hacer a un lado a sus seres queridos, pero créeme hijo cuando te digo; que yo haré todo lo posible para que en esta ocasión no sea así y ella vea que ustedes dos son el uno para el otro –

- Muchísimas gracias papa, de verdad agradecería toda la ayuda posible en caso de que algo vaya mal. Te quiero mucho viejo gracias por todo –

- No te preocupes hijo para eso estamos los padres, para apoyar a nuestros muchachos en todo lo que ellos necesiten. Entonces… ¿ahora tendré que llamar a mi pequeña bella yerna y no hija? –

- Jajaja papa hazlo como tu quieras, estoy seguro que ella desearía que la siguieras llamando hija, además, si todo sigue viento en popa como hasta ahora ella pasara a ser tu hija igual cuando sea mi esposa – wow wow wow, de donde salio eso… yo y bella casados…

- Me parece perfecto hijo. Pues bien, ya que mi misión aquí esta lista, imagino que cierta chica de tez blanca y ojos chocolates te estará esperando –

- Uff pues si pa, ya se me hizo un poco tarde y debe estar muy preocupada, ella sabia de esta emboscada tuya y quedó un poco inquieta –

- Pues que esperas ve a calmar a tu damisela, dale muchos saludos de mi parte y dile que tienen mi aprobación y bendición –

- Ok viejo de verdad gracias… eres lo mejor. Nos veremos pronto, creo que bells está organizando una cena familiar -

- Nos vemos y recuerda que cuentas con mi apoyo. Adiós – }

Salí del Pub con una tranquilidad y serenidad del otro mundo, me ponía eufórico el saber que mi papa nos apoyaba, ahora, solo faltaba René. De camino a la cafetería no podía dejar de pensar lo afortunado que era; tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo conmigo, un buen trabajo y para rematar, la bendición de mi padre en la relación con Isabella. Conducía de prisa porque me moría de ganas de tener a bella en mis brazos y contarle como me había ido con Phil. Llegué y estacioné detrás de un Honda Civic que se encontraba allí. Al entrar al lugar, el fuerte aroma de los cafés me golpeó la nariz y la musical risa de mi amada inundo mis sentidos; inmediatamente sonreí, comencé a buscarla con la mirada y para mi sorpresa no estaba sola, en su mesa se encontraba un hombre desconocido, el cavernícola de los celos quería florecer pero recordé lo ultima vez que esto sucedió y la verdad que no lo quería revivir. Al parecer sintió el peso de mi mirada porque a los pocos segundos hizo contacto visual conmigo y fue como si todo hubiese desaparecido, para mí, solo existía ella, su mirada y su sonrisa; camine hasta la mesa e isabella salto a mis brazos permanecimos mirándonos por largo rato hasta que el idiota con quien estaba se hizo notar –

- Jum, jum… - Isabella volteo y su cara se torno de un rojo violento -

- Oh si Peter disculpa, este es Jasper Withlock mi novio, Jasper el es Peter Stewart un amigo – comento isabella todavía apenada por el momento. –

- Un placer conocerlo – tendí mi mano la cual el tomó y le di un firme apretón, saben… esos de los que dicen esta es mi mujer no te metas, cavernícola al fin…. –

- bueno doctora Swan fue un placer haber charlado con usted, en el transcurso de esta semana estaré llamando a su consulta para fijar una cita- se despidió el hombre

- Me parece perfecto Peter, también me gustaría mostrarte el borrador del reportaje para que veas como quedó tu parte y me des tu opinión. Hasta luego, no te pierdas, saludos a Edward y suerte con su problema – el tal Peter este se marchó y yo bese a isabella con toda la intensidad del mundo, mis inseguridades salieron a flote y quise marcar mi territorio. Nos sentamos en la mesa tomé sus manos por encima y las apreté entre las mías.

- te he extrañado todo el día-

- tu también me has hecho full falta, he pasado todo el día preocupada por lo que te pudo haber dicho Phil, pensando en que pasara con nosotros, dime que fue lo que te dijo –

- bueno amor; como lo sospeche desde un principio todo era una emboscada pero espera a que te cuente con exactitud lo que sucedió – comencé a contar todo, con lujos de detalles –

- ya va, ya va, me quieres decir con esto que Phil lo sabia todo desde un principio – interrumpió bells de sopetón impresionada al igual que yo en su momento. –

- así es Isabella, mi papa lo intuía y ya después termino por confirmarlo, aparentemente para el soy un libro abierto y supo que desde el principio ambos babeábamos el uno por el otro; las miradas furtivas, los roces, todo – su cara de repente palideció y sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío –

- ¿bells amor que sucede, porque estas así háblame? –

- Jasper te das cuenta que si Phil lo notó René también pudo haberlo hecho, René puede estar sospechando algo Jasper, por dios tenemos que hacer algo; actuar rápido –

- bella, bella, calma amor calma si - dije mirándola a los ojos – si René sospechara algo mi papa me lo hubiese dicho, además amor; disculpa que te lo diga pero tu mama no es que se de cuenta mucho de lo que te suceda lo hace, pero solo cuando no ha sabido de ti en meses o que mi papa le pregunta por ti – odiaba hablarle así de su madre pero no me gustaba decirle mentiras tampoco –

- si amor eso lo se – dijo cabizbaja – no se que me paso, por un momento creí… ok pero ya, que más te dijo phil… que opina de lo nuestro –

- nos apoya un cien por ciento –

- que… ya va que dijiste –

- como lo escuchaste amor mi papa está encantado con la noticia, más bien dijo que habíamos esperado muchísimo tiempo y que contáramos con su apoyo y bendición – al oír esto se levantó de un salto y fue a parar a mi regazo gritando y riendo de felicidad –

- en serio amor por dios… no lo puedo creer que maravilla, esto me quita un peso de encima, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba por lo que fuese a decir Phil su consentimiento significa mucho para mi –

- si amor lo se, créeme que para mi también significaba mucho. Si mal no recuerdo… hasta dijo que ya no sabría como llamarte ahora si yerna o hija –

- jajajajajaja, oh phil me puede llamar como desee, ansío verlo para agradecerle personalmente su apoyo y bendición –

- podemos hacerlo en la cena que estas organizando o si lo deseas, te puedes reunir con él antes; a solas o conmigo, como tú quieras –

- gracias amor de verdad muchas gracias – dijo de repente –

- ¿por? –

- por amarme, por ser como eres siempre tan incondicional, por estar dispuesto a enfrentarlo todo por mi y junto a mi, en fin… por ser tu, te amooooo –

- gracias a ti isabella, por permitirme estar a tu lado y compartir mi vida contigo, te amo –

- ¿sabes…? - comentó – no estoy tan segura de que me ames tanto como yo a ti, creo que necesito que me lo demuestres –

- ah si… pues tengo la idea perfecta para demostrártelo –

- ¿pues qué esperas para hacerlo? – me retó, así que aproveche que aun estaba sentada en mi regazo y la cargué por encima de mi hombro , ella comenzó a exigir que la bajara pero mi cavernícola interior estaba tomando posesión de mi en ese momento solo la bajé, cuando abrí la puerta del copiloto y la deposité allí de paso aproveche y le di un pequeño beso en la boca –

- pues querida bella prepárate, que esta noche te demostrare todo mi amor, lo haré tan bien que después tu serás la que tendrás que demostrarme a mi si me amas mas que yo a ti, tanto que te dolerán los huesos del cuerpo –

- ¿lo prometes? – inquirió

- lo juro –

EDWARD POV

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la noche en casa de madame Esme, tan solo acordarme se me erizaban los vellos del cuerpo. Las cosas que hice, o más bien, las cosas que me hizo Kris quedaron grabadas en mi memoria aunque por lo visto, eran acciones muy comunes para ella, para mí todo era nuevo, y cada toque, roce, caricia, beso, era una sensación única e inigualable. Esa noche lo hicimos tres veces; la primera fue muy rápida porque bueno… este… ya saben… tanto tiempo sin hacerlo tiene sus consecuencias y por ende acabe antes que ella. La segunda en la bañera, que fue cuando no sé porque carajos llamé a kristen; Isabella, y la tercera… pues porque me quedó el gustico y quería resarcir a kris por haberla llamado así. Ella por supuesto me preguntó quién rayos era Isabella y pues yo le medio conté algo… ella no quedó muy convencida pero lo dejó así, al fin y al cabo como ella misma me dijo "yo estoy aquí para complacerte sexualmente, no para averiguar cada detalle de tu vida, así que hagámoslo ya" y pues bueno lo hicimos. Los rayos del sol casi que me reciben allá, eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando salí de la casa no sin antes agradecerle a kris lo maravillosa que había sido conmigo y asegurarme, que la próxima vez que viniera ella seria la que me atendería.

El camino a mi casa me pareció extraño todo lo sentía y veía distinto, fue como si me hubiese quitado una venda de los ojos, como si hubiese entrado a otra realidad y a decir verdad… me gustaba. Me sentía en paz conmigo mismo, pleno, un hombre nuevo que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de las cosas buenas de la vida.

Me tomó cuarenta minutos llegar a mi casa a pesar que las calles de Londres estaban desoladas, estaba desorientado y equivoqué el camino dos veces; pero al fin pude llegar. Me metí a duchar y a los pocos minutos salí, encendí la cafetera y me senté en la encimera a esperar que el café estuviese listo, mi mente estaba en otro lugar parecía que ni siquiera estaba en mi cuerpo todo lo sentía ajeno a mí, al poco rato la cafetera anunció que el café estaba listo; serví una taza, me dirigí al sofá de la sala, tomé un sorbo y me quede viendo hacia la nada, de repente me entró un estado de euforia y comencé a reír a carcajadas, era tanta la risa que me dolía el estomago y las lagrimas se me salían. ¿Por qué me reía? No lo sé, pero lo hice hasta que me faltó el aire, ni yo mismo entendía que me causaba tanta risa, tanta emoción.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos cuando por fin logré calmarme, tiré la vista hacia el reloj de la mesa y noté que ya eran las seis de la mañana; de repente fue que caí en cuenta que tenía que trabajar, corrí a mi habitación y saqué la ropa que correspondía a ese día pero de la nada decidí que esa ropa no me gustaba, que mejor quedaría la camisa del viernes, con el pantalón de mañana y la chaqueta de hoy y así lo hice, con una sensación de satisfacción inmensa en el cuerpo tomé mis apuntes los metí en el maletín y con la mejor sonrisa que tenia salí a que el Edward que nació ayer enfrentara el mundo.

Y aquí me tienen… un miércoles dando mis clases, aburrido, queriendo hacer otra cosa más interesante con mi día y como si fuera poco, dictando una clase de moral y buenas costumbres el tema de hoy, el sexo antes del matrimonio… si así mismo… como lo leen. Se preguntaran con que moral y ética puedo yo dictar una clase así después de todo lo que hice el lunes, pues no tengo ni idea pero eso es lo que me toca.

Desde el martes mis pensamientos eran un círculo vicioso me explico, claro ejemplo el tema de hoy: sexo antes del matrimonio, mi esquema mental era el siguiente:

Sexo antes del matrimonio = espera por más de 4 años = bolas azules = Peter (si lo sé, cómo puedo pensar en bolas azules y que esto me lleve a Peter es un misterio) = remedio a mi espera = casa de madame Esme = kristen = sexo salvaje toda la noche con una chica que me hacía ver las estrellas y quería volarle los sesos la próxima vez = a revivir lo que paso el lunes lo que da como resultado; un Edward muy acalorado con un pequeñote problema en los pantalones saliendo de su clase apresurado al baño o a tomar agua fría, bastante agua fría.

Y esa era más o menos el orden de mis pensamientos desde el día martes, siempre, no sé porque coños salía la palabra sexo y era mi perdición; se iniciaba el ciclo de relacionamiento y terminaba con kris en mi mente desnuda en mi cama y yo haciéndola gritar hasta quedarse afónica y de verdad, que ya estaba desesperado y eso que solo llevaba dos días, dos fucking, putos, malditos días.

Y bueno… hoy volvió a pasar, di por terminada la clase media hora antes y salí como alma que lleva el diablo a los jardines de la institución. Me tendí sobre la grama y comencé a tomar respiraciones profundas y largas para calmarme, algo que había aprendido en una de las miles de clases de relajación que tome para desviar mi mente de pensar en el sexo… sexo… o no mierda no otra vez, me levanté y comencé a caminar en círculos estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando el nuevo profesor de psicología y asesor vocacional se acercaba.

- Disculpe profesor Cullen, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –

- Eh… si… bueno… no… awww en realidad no lo sé, no sé cómo rayos me siento – hizo un gesto raro con el rostro y prosiguió

- Umm… creo que esto es algo en lo que lo puedo ayudar, claro si usted lo permite – lo pensé por un momento, tenía razón en que esto era algo en lo que él me podía ayudar por algo era psicólogo pero por otra parte, me daba vergüenza el contarle lo que rondaba por mi mente y justo en horas de clases –

- A decir verdad no creo que sea buena idea es que es algo complicado y a decir verdad me da vergüenza contárselo –

- Creo tener la solución a eso, de verdad me gustaría ayudarlo; usted se ve muy contrariado, venga acompáñeme – caminó hasta un gran árbol que se encontraba a unos cuantos paso de donde estábamos – mire lo que haremos, yo me sentaré de un lado del árbol y usted del otro y comenzaremos a hablar de cualquier cosa, y cuando usted se sienta confiado para hablar vera que sin necesidad de yo preguntarle saldrá la conversación –

- No quisiera quitarle su tiempo profesor – de verdad me parecía ingeniosa la idea pero igual me daba pena contarle esto a un desconocido –

- No se preocupe profesor Cullen, no lo hace. Venga sentémonos – el se sentó del lado derecho y yo del izquierdo y el comenzó a hablar –

- Sabe… el día de ayer me sucedió algo que jamás pensé que me sucedería vera; estoy saliendo con una chica que desde que la vi quedé prendado de ella, la fui conociendo y simplemente me enamoré, tanta fue mi suerte que descubrí que la chica en cuestión también tenía sentimientos por mí. Nuestros encuentros eran ocasionales y las demostración de afecto y cariño no eran muchas, todo esto debido a que no queríamos que algunas personas de nuestra familia descubrieran la relación hasta que un buen día ninguno de los dos nos aguantamos, aunque a decir verdad ella fue la que dio el primer paso pero solo por adelantada; porque estaba a punto de pedirle que fuese mi novia – reí ante esto – y pues bueno tenemos como dos semanas saliendo. Mi padre me citó ayer a cenar, algo extraño porque nuestras reuniones eran en la casa pero de igual manera accedí – el escuchar la historia del profesor Jasper me hacía sentir tranquilo y lo más importante me estaba ayudando a quitarme de la mente los pensamientos que me estaban taladrando el cerebro y me sentía en confianza con él, no sé, pero tenía como un poder tranquilizador en mi; su voz era suave pero firme. El profesor terminó de contar su historia – y resulta ser que mi padre sabía todo desde un principio y para mayor dicha nos dio su bendición.

- Me alegro por usted profesor withlock –

- Gracias, y puedes llamarme Jasper –

- Está bien Jasper, tú me puedes llamar Edward. Ojala mi vida fuese como la suya, o por lo menos en ese aspecto amoroso. Mis problemas no vienen en ese estilo sino mas bien considero que es algo como psicológico, algo mental; verá, desde hace 4 años yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación sexual, desde la primera vez que lo hice mas nunca lo volví a hacer – esperé por la risa o algún comentario pero nunca llegó, así que continúe – esto era debido mayormente a mi forma de crianza; desde pequeño, mi madre me crió para que fuese una persona con altos valores éticos y morales de hecho, cuando perdí mi virginidad pase tres días sin ver a la cara a mi madre hasta que me confesé con un sacerdote. Era tanto el "psicoterror" por llamarlo de alguna forma; que relegue el sexo a un rincón de mi mente y fue tanto así que nunca tuve necesidad de él, de pensarlo, de verlo en películas, de escucharlo, de nada, era como que si eso para mí no existiera. Hasta que hace unos cuantos meses atrás comencé a sentir la necesidad, bueno, para ser sinceros meses después de la muerte de mi madre pero comencé a hacer todo lo posible para volver a meterlo en el hueco donde estaba; clases de yoga, de relajación, feng shui, esgrima, correr, el gimnasio, estudiar, leer, clases de baile, en fin, una serie de cosas para mantener mi mente ocupada pero hace unos cuantos meses atrás comencé a perder la batalla y sucumbí ante el primer obstáculo o la primera forma de des ahogamiento que conocía, si me explico? –

- Si Edward te entiendo, entonces tu estado actual se debe a que estas desesperado y ya no sabes cómo ganar la batalla o … me equivoco -

.- Te equivocas Jasper. Voy a continuar, como te venía diciendo – continúe con la historia de mi triste vida sexual, las largas horas de masturbación en el baño, mi reciente adicción al programa de afrodita y de aprender unas lecciones que hasta hace poco creía nunca iba a usar, hasta lo que pasó el lunes; como me sentí después, la reacción que tuve y los constantes pensamientos que poseen mi mente día y noche – y pues… eso es lo que me sucede Jasper, ya de verdad no se qué hacer con esto y lo que me preocupa es que solo han pasado dos días y yo estoy como si fuese un adicto sexual que no puede vivir sin sexo, cuando yo viví sin el prácticamente toda mi vida y me preocupa que me vuelva loco o algo –

- Pues bueno Edward primero que nada déjame decirte que te admiro de verdad, en toda mi vida he conocido pocas personas por no decir ninguna que hayan vivido tanto tiempo sin sexo después de haberlo hecho una primera vez, es algo que habla mucho de tu fortaleza y más que nada de tu palabra como hombre por querer mantener lo que te enseño tu madre desde muy pequeño. Segundo, lo que te está pasando es algo muy común en cuanto a tu caso porque pongámoslo de esta manera.

Es como una persona que está a dieta y se mentaliza que no debe ni puede ingerir ningún dulce, tu organismo y principalmente tu mente sabe que el dulce es sabroso porque ya lo probaste una vez pero como tu estas a dieta no lo vuelves a probar, evitas caer en la tentación y luchas contra ella, pero el ser humano no puede eliminar los dulces complemente de su régimen alimenticio es necesaria la azúcar, buscas otros tipos de azúcar; usas splenda, endulzantes sin calorías tu mente y organismo lo aceptan pero llegará el momento en que dirá… oye… espera un momento… esto no es azúcar y comienza la batalla otra vez, hasta que un día pasas por una pastelería, por una heladería y tu mente está débil de tanto luchar de tanto decir que no y que todo lo que te rodee te invite a probar el dulce y simplemente caes y comes. Pero el problema aquí, es que tu solamente comiste una vez y ya, no te llevaste algo para tu casa para cuando te apeteciera te comieses otro tu simplemente pensaste no, solo como uno y ya.

Entonces tu organismo y tu mente volvieron a probar las mieles del azúcar y quieren seguir probándolo pero tu memoria consciente no sabe cómo responder ante esto y por eso fue que te dio el ataque de risa, por eso son los relacionamientos incoherentes que algunas veces tienes y por eso es que no puedes dejar de pensar porque comiste una sola vez, para ti el comer dulces es algo nuevo aunque lo hayas probado una vez lo dejaste tan relegado que se volvió algo novedoso. Recomendación; come dulce hasta saciarte, luego date un tiempo para ordenar tus ideas y hacer un balance de las cosas que te han sucedido y veraz, que podrás llegar a un acuerdo contigo mismo y poner el sexo en un segundo plano así, lo usaras cuando lo necesites o simplemente cuando quieras y ya.

- Wow de verdad que eras bueno, muy bueno. Es exactamente lo que me pasa y lo que siento. Voy a seguir tu consejo, comeré hasta saciarme y luego equilibrare todo así podre volver a mi vida normal pero con una nueva adición –

- Así es Edward, necesitas hacerte a la idea que ya no estás a dieta y que ya puedes comer lo que desees eso si, con moderación –

- Muchísimas gracias Jasper, me fuiste de mucha ayuda, de verdad que ya me siento más calmado y relajado. No dudare en pedirte ayuda la próxima vez que este en un predicamento como este –

- De nada, un placerte haberte ayudado. Ah y por cierto yo también escucho afrodita, y ahora que ya no estás a dieta debes seguir los consejos culinarios que ella nos brinda, así sabrás que comer y como comerlo – comento con un guiño pícaro

- Tenlo por seguro que lo hare, gracias – dije tendiéndole mi mano y despidiéndome. Salí corriendo a mi oficina tomé mi portafolios y me dirigí a mi carro – Edward se acabó la dieta y la dulcería está abierta las 24 horas, así que vamos a saciarnos –

* * *

Ok… ofrezco mi cabeza a quien la quiera, de verdad que fue demasiado el tiempo que pase sin actualizar pero tengo una buena razón, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista. No tengo pc, desde la última vez que actualice dos semanas después se quemo la tarjeta madre de mi compu y como bb es un modelo un tanto viejo ya esas tarjetas están descontinuadas y me sale comprar pc nueva pero no tengo reallllllllllllllllllllll, he pasado las de Caín desde entonces, he estado escribiendo en mi libreta, en mi tlf hasta que una prima se apiado de mi y me dijo que podía venir a su casa a escribir y no dude y lo hice.

Pues bueno aquí estoy, con nuevo capítulo, ni tan largo pero era esto o ponerlas esperar por mas tiempo , creo que el cap. esta sustancioso, ya sabemos cómo le termino de ir a Edward en la casa de madame Esme y como reacciono su cuerpo y su mente después de tal acción… jajajajajaja es todo lo que puedo decir.

Por otras parte cuantas aman a phil? Digan yo las que si… oh y muy graciosa la emboscada jajaja pobrecito mi jazzy sufrió un poco. Pues ya se han quitado un peso de encima los tres, bells, jas y Edward.

Que les pareció el análisis de jazzy, háganmelo saber porque de verdad que me costo bastante hacer eso y pues me fui por las dietas porque ahorita estoy sometida a una jkajajaja.

En el próximo capítulo.

Veremos un pov de bells de la noche de pasión entre ella y Jasper, como le demostró su amor, es decir viene el sexooooooooooo puroooooooo y en pasta, por otras parte veremos la reunión con bells y papa Cullen para lo de los accidentes sexuales y otra emisión más del programa radial, donde se estará hablando de… eso lo sabrán cuando publique. Por otro lado ya se está acercando la cena y pues bueno… solo les diré que no todo irá color de rosa.

Gracias por la espera… si no está demás el pedirle que me dejen un review se lo agradecería.

El team para pervertir a Edward (recuerden que las que se unan al team podrán sugerir cositas sexuales para que Edward haga bien sea con las chicas de la casa de madame Esme o pues con….

)YOOOO (si me ve jass en esto me castiga jajajaj xD)

2) cremita

3) pleasebiteme

Chaui el globito no muerde las amoooooo. xd


End file.
